Let Them Be Little
by maxandkiz
Summary: Dean and Bobby try to protect a two year old Sammy from the demons and other supernatural creatures that are after him while waiting for Castiel to return and turn Sammy back into Sam. Sequel to Setting Things Right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Title taken from the Billy Dean song of the same name.

"Let them be little, 'cause they're only that way for a while."

Billy Dean

Dean Winchester scrutinized the pool table mentally setting up his next shot. Walking around to the left side of the table he leaned down, angled his cue stick, and pulled it back before tapping the white cue ball. The ball rolled across the table and lazily knocked the eight ball into the side pocket. Smiling Dean picked up the fat wad of bills on the side of the table and laid his cue stick across it. "Thanks for the game, dude" he cheerfully said.

"Youssss good" the leather clad biker slurred slapping Dean on the back. Holding onto the table to keep from falling flat the burly man downed another shot. Slamming the empty glass on a nearby table he wiped a hand across his mouth and drunkenly grinned. "One m're game?"

"Sorry man, don't have time. Gotta be getting home soon." Dean apologized as he motioned for the waitress to bring the biker another round. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Ssssure" the drunk garbled. Taking the offered glass from the waitress he held it up to Dean in salute before downing the shot in one go. "L'ter man."

Dean waved at the drunken fellow and then turned and made his way to the bar. He loved finding happy drunks to hustle. Not only were they easy marks, but he didn't have to worry about them trying to kick his a$$ when the game was over. The money he'd made on the few games he'd played was enough to keep them comfortably for a while and it was still early. Taking his beer Dean took a small sip as he scanned the smoky room. Now that their money issues were solved it was time to move on to other things like that beautiful red head in the corner that was sizing him up. Turning on his infamous charm he winked at the young lady giving her a mega watt smile as she crooked a finger at him in a 'come here' gesture. _"Oh yeah!"_ Dean thought as he swaggered across the room. _"This is definitely my night!"_ Maneuvering around the large crowd of college students that had just entered the bar the elder Winchester strolled up to the table. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Not at all, handsome" the red head replied pulling out the chair beside hers. She waited for Dean to take a seat and then scooted as close to him as the chairs allowed. Running her hands across his chest she whispered, "Buy you a drink cowboy?"

"Absolutely" Dean said. He threw his arm across the back of her chair squirming as her hands continued roaming up and down his body. "Name's Dean. I'm a movie producer from…OW! What the hell was that for?!" he asked rubbing his reddened cheek. "Geez, what is this? Some kind of…" he was cut off by another slap to the face. "Seriously, what the…"

"Daddy?"

Dean's eyes flew open as a tiny hand slapped him once more. Looking up he found himself face to face with a drooling toddler. "You couldn't have let me sleep just a little longer, dude?" he moaned rubbing his eyes. Lifting Sammy off his chest he sat the baby down beside him on the bed and then slowly sat up. Looking down at the wide eyed little boy Dean smiled. "Morning Sammy" he greeted ruffling the toddler's messy hair.

"Daddy, I hungwy" Sammy said.

"Okay, kiddo. I'll get you something to eat, just let me put some pants on first." Dean told his little brother. Climbing out of bed he grabbed his blue jeans off the back of the chair and swiftly pulled them on. Turning he glanced down to see Sammy sucking on the ear of a stuffed dog. Recognizing it as the one Sam made, the one that reminded him of Jess Dean quickly snatched it away from the toddler. Seeing Sammy's bottom lip begin to quiver as he reached for the toy the older brother glanced from his brother to the animal. The stuffed dog would keep little Sammy from crying but if he damaged it in any way big Sam would be the one upset. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place; it was deal with a crying Sammy now or a pissed Sam later. Maybe he could…

"Doggie?" Sammy pleaded as tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Sammy haf doggie, peas?"

Thinking fast Dean set the stuffed toy on the nightstand away from tiny hands before scooping the crying toddler up. "Sorry Sammy, you can't play with that doggie." He said as he walked toward the door. "See that's Uncle Sam's dog and he'll be really sad if something happens to it."

"Unta Sam?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Yeah, Uncle Sam." Dean replied. "That's his toy Sammy. We'll go to the store and get you a doggie after breakfast, okay?"

"Otay" Sammy agreed.

Dean carried Sammy into the bathroom and sat him on the stepstool. After helping his brother use the bathroom and wash up, he walked back into the bedroom and set the baby back on the bed. Rifling through their bags he pulled out a Blue's Clue's shirt, jeans, a clean pull-up and all the other supplies he needed. He dropped them all on the bed and then quickly dressed Sammy for the day. He tossed the baby's pajamas on the bed and the pull-up in the trash can and jumped onto the bed bouncing Sammy who clapped his hands in delight. Bending over the toddler Dean pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry on Sammy's tummy. Laughing as the baby giggled and tried to wiggle away he attacked again eliciting more giggles. Deciding he'd better stop before he got the boy so excited that he'd have to change the kid again Dean picked up the toddler and left the room.

Laying his head on Dean's shoulder Sammy sucked on his thumb happily playing with his brother's hair as he was carried down the stairs, across the living room, and into the kitchen. Seeing a certain someone standing by the stove he started squirming. "Down" he commanded. Once on the floor the toddler ran across the kitchen as fast as his little legs could go. "Papa! Papa!" he shouted.

Bobby leaned down and caught the jumping toddler. Standing back up he settled the baby on his hip and turned back to his pancakes. "Morning Sammy" he greeted as he flipped the pancakes over. Noticing the dried tear tracks he frowned. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Daddy tated my doggie" Sammy pouted.

"Sammy, that's not your dog, remember? It's Uncle Sam's." Dean huffed. "I told you we'd get you one after breakfast."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean but held back his comment not wanting Sammy to see them disagreeing. Gazing down at Sammy he said, "Listen to De…your daddy, Sammy." He turned off the stove and then walked over to the table. Sitting the toddler in his booster seat the older man grabbed the sides of the chair and carefully pushed it closer to the table. He gave Sam a pat on the head and walked back to the stove. After loading his plate and Sammy's with pancakes and a tad of syrup, he brought the plates to the table setting them down before taking a seat himself. "Better get some while they're hot." He told Dean as he cut the toddler's pancake into small pieces.

"Umm, Bobby I'd really like to get a shower before I eat. Think you can handle watching Sammy for a while?" Dean asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Of course I can handle Sammy. Who do you think use to watch you two when Johnny would go off on a hunt? The Easter bunny?" he sarcastically growled.

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean…"

"I know boy" Bobby broke in. "Go take your shower. We'll be fine, won't we Sammy?" Getting an enthusiastic nod from the syrup covered toddler he laughed. "Oh, and Dean, you might want to lay out the wet wipes and some more clothes for Sammy before you get in."

"What? Why?" Dean questioned looking back at Bobby and Sam. Seeing his sticky mess of a brother he groaned. "Oh man, Sammy, you're supposed to eat it not wear it."

"I is" Sammy stated shoving another piece in his mouth dripping syrup all down the front of him as he licked his fingers.

Sighing Dean turned and hurried out of the room and up the stairs before Bobby could change his mind. It looked like it was going to be a long day. Getting to their room he pulled out the baby wipes as well as a green tractor shirt and overalls for Sammy and then grabbed a change of clothes for himself and headed to the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

A while later a much more relaxed Dean exited the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. Going into the bedroom he tossed his dirty clothes into a growing pile and sat on the bed. After slipping on his boots, he stood and walked out of the room and down the hall. Bounding down the stairs he went into the living room finding Bobby and Sammy sitting on the couch reading a book. He leaned on the back of the recliner listening as Bobby read an old, tattered copy of "The Runaway Bunny" to the fascinated toddler. Smiling at Sammy's cry of 'again!' when Bobby finished the book, Dean rose and called out, "You ready to go to the store with m-daddy, Sammy?"

"Sammy get doggie?" the boy questioned. Seeing his father's nod he leapt out of Bobby's lap and raced over to Dean. "Yea! Doggie!" he hollered.

Dean scooped up his overexcited little brother. "Yeah, a doggie for Sammy." He agreed as he took the boy into the kitchen. "We just have to do one thing first." Setting Sam on the counter beside him he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the boy's medicine. Grabbing a spoon out of the silverware drawer he carefully measured out the correct dosage. "Here you go Sammy. Take you medicine and we can go."

Sammy took one look at the prescription bottle and shook his head furiously. "No" he said clamping his mouth shut.

"Come on Sammy. You've gotta take your medicine or we can't go get your doggie." Dean bribed holding out the spoon. Getting another stubborn shake of the head he put on his best John Winchester glare. "Sammy" he warned.

"Dean, let me try" Bobby offered holding out his hand.

"Go for it" Dean replied handing over the medicine and spoon. Stepping to the side he kept a hold of his little brother's arm to make sure the toddler wouldn't fall. He watched curiously as the old hunter put the prescription bottle away and took a small character head bottle out of the fridge and turned to Sam.

"Sammy, papa got you a new kind of grape juice. Do you want some?" Bobby asked showing the toddler the Scooby Doo headed bottle.

"Juice!" Sammy shouted reaching for the bottle.

"Wait a minute buddy. I wanna make sure you like it first. How about you try a little sip to see?" Bobby suggested grinning at Dean as the toddler eagerly nodded his agreement. Holding the juice bottle in one hand and the spoon in the other the older man pretended to pour some on the spoon. He held the medicine filled spoon out to the little boy who quickly slurped it up.

"More juice!" Sammy said reaching out for the bottle again. Taking the bottle from Bobby he wrapped his lips around the pop top and tilted the bottle up for a drink.

"Piece of cake" Bobby whispered as he walked past Dean to the sink.

"Where did you…how'd you know that would work?" Dean asked folding a couple of napkins over the collar of Sam's shirt to catch the dripping juice.

"How do you think we use to get the kid to take medicine?" Bobby chuckled. "Worked every time, least till he got about four and figured out what we were doing."

"You're good" Dean praised. Picking up his juice guzzling brother he headed for the door. "We'll be back by lunch time." he said, "Anything you need me to get?"

"Yeah, more grape juice for the kid." Bobby replied. "Oh, and you probably need to pick him up a few more outfits otherwise we'll be stuck doing wash every day."

"Got it" Dean called over his shoulder. Going through the living room he stopped long enough to pick up the baby wipes that were lying on the couch and then went out the door. He bounced down the porch steps and strode over to the impala. Opening the back door he carefully secured Sammy in his car seat before taking the now empty bottle from the toddler and tossing it in a nearby trash heap along with the napkins covering the boy's shirt. Pulling out a wet one Dean quickly wiped the grape juice off Sammy's face and hands and then closed the door. Tossing the dirty wipe away he climbed into his classic Chevy and revved the engine. After a glance back at his passenger, Dean gunned the engine and peeled off down the driveway ready for their first big adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- After a glance back at his passenger, Dean gunned the engine and peeled off down the driveway ready for their first big adventure.

Dean drove into the Wal-Mart parking lot and cruised through row after row of parking searching for a spot close to the store entrance. After two complete circuits of the lot, he finally conceded defeat. He drove down the middle row and parked in the first open parking space he saw. Cutting off the engine he climbed out of the classic Chevy and opened the back door smiling as Sammy reached out for him. Dean swiftly unfastened the car seat straps and scooped up his little brother. "Ready to go shopping, Sammy?" he asked as he shut the back door and settled the toddler on his hip.

"Yea! Doggie!" Sammy hollered clapping his hands.

"Yep, we're getting you a doggie." Dean agreed. Walking through the sliding door of the store he went over to the buggies and pulled one loose. He fixed the child seat and sat Sammy in the buggy making sure to fasten the safety belt. Pushing the shopping cart Dean strolled through the store glancing at all the hanging signs as he walked. Deciding to save the toys for last the young man headed for the baby/toddler section at the back of the store. He passed by the high chairs, car seats, and other furniture making a beeline for the clothes. Finding a sale rack Dean checked the tag on the back of Sammy's shirt and started his search. He held up shirts for his brother's approval laughing as the little boy made a face at the Barney and Teletubbies shirts. Placing those back on the rack he dropped the others in the buggy before going to a nearby shelf full of pants. Remembering Sam's obsession with overalls when he was a little boy the first time Dean grabbed several pair and then moved on to the jeans. Feeling a tug on his shirt sleeve he glanced down at Sammy. "What's a matter, kiddo?" he asked.

"Daddy, I gotta go!" Sammy loudly whispered as he squirmed in his seat.

"Hang on Sammy, we're going" Dean replied. He grabbed the buggy and hurried out of the clothing department. Looking down the aisle he spotted the sign for layaway and headed toward it quickening his pace as Sammy's wiggling intensified. _"Crap, I knew I should've have let him drink all that juice!"_ Dean thought as he raced down the aisles to the restrooms. Turning the corner at layaway he stopped the buggy in front of the men's bathroom door, unfastened the safety strap, and picked up his little brother. Dean pushed open the door and ran into the first empty stall. Setting Sammy on his feet he fumbled with the overall straps for a moment before getting them undone and then helped the toddler get his pants down and sit on the toilet. Seeing the already wet pull up, Dean shook his head. They hadn't made it in time. And to make things worse he'd left all the pull ups at Bobby's along with all the other supplies. Adding a few more items to his list the oldest Winchester was glad he'd played poker and pools the nights before Sam had gotten hurt. Not knowing how long Sammy would be little he couldn't risk using a fake credit card and it was starting to look like he'd need all that money and then some. Hearing Sammy say he was through Dean helped the little boy off the toilet and cleaned him up the best he could before scooping him up and walking out the bathroom door. He sat Sam in the child seat once more and hurried back to the toddler section stopping at the diaper aisle. After throwing a bag of pull ups, wet wipes, and baby powder into the shopping cart, Dean pushed the buggy back to the bathrooms. Parking the cart in front of the men's restroom he ripped open the bag of pull ups. Grabbing one out of the bag he snatched up the wet wipes and powder before picking up Sammy and heading back into the restroom.

Coming out minutes later with a clean and dry little brother Dean steered them back to the toddler department. He tossed a few pairs of jeans into the buggy and then went down another short aisle. There was one more thing he needed to pick up. He trudged up and down the aisles of full of baby formula and mobiles eyes widening at the huge assortment of devices for babies. He and his dad hadn't needed all that crap to take care of Sammy when he was a baby. Course some of it would have been nice to have; like those baby monitors. Those could have saved them from some major headaches. The teething rings would have been a wonderful addition, too. Sammy could have chewed on those instead of his big brother's fingers. Shaking his head at that painful memory Dean turned the corner and walked onto another aisle mentally cheering as a shelf full of diaper bags met his eyes. Strolling down the aisle he looked over every one looking for one that wasn't too babyish. He stopped, mouth dropping open, in front of one particular bag. "No way" he whispered as he reached for the pale colored bag. Picking it up he shakily turned it over in his hands and smiled. The pale green bag with the original Pooh characters looked exactly like the bag his mom had bought before Sam was born. His mom had said she liked that one because it had the book drawn characters and not the Disney version. Dean remembered carrying it whenever they took Sammy to the store or anywhere else. Wiping his eyes he carefully placed the bag inside their buggy and walked out of the aisle.

Content that they now had everything they needed from that department the young man pushed the buggy towards the food section of the store. He swiftly grabbed more juice for his brother along with some snacks for all three of them. Then taking a deep breath Dean walked across the store to the toy department. Spotting a rack of books he picked up a handful of Dr. Seuss books for Sam before moving on to the stuffed animal aisle. He pushed the buggy into the middle of the aisle and stopped. "Okay, Sammy, which one do you want?" Dean asked pointing to the shelves full of animals. Seeing a huge stuffed Scooby Doo he held it up to show his little brother. "How about this one?"

Sammy glanced at the dog in his daddy's hands and shook his head no. He looked over the animals for several minutes before excitedly pointing to one on the top shelf. "Bear! Sammy want bear!" he cried.

Dean stared at the shelf full of stuffed bears. "Which bear, Sammy?" he asked as he walked over to the shelf. "This one?...no, what about this one?...not that one either, huh? Okay then, is it this one?"

"No" Sammy answered shaking his head. Pointing again he hollered, "Bear!"

Dean sighed. They'd be here all day at this rate. Deciding he needed to change his tactics he went back to the buggy and hauled Sammy into his arms. Going over to the bear shelf he put his brother on his shoulders as he slowly walked beside the shelf. "Get the bear you want, Sammy" he instructed. He almost made it to the end of the aisle before his little brother reached out and pulled the stuffed toy he wanted off the shelf. Going over to the buggy Dean carefully lifted Sam off his shoulders and settled him back in the buggy smirking at the small stuffed animal in the boy's hands. "Eeyore, huh? Good choice, kiddo. But I think maybe we should get this one, too." Dean said holding up the enormous Scooby Doo. "You know just in case Eeyore there gets lonely." Seeing the toddler's eyes light up he added the stuffed dog to their buggy before pushing it out of the aisle. Ready to get back to Bobby's Dean headed for the front of the store. He made it three rows before stopping again as a display caught his eye. He gazed at the space ship for a moment and then turned his attention to his little brother who was happily playing with his stuffed Eeyore. When they were little, the two things Sammy had loved most were playing in the dirt and building with Bobby's books or soup cans or anything else he could get his hands on. Dean had gotten him some alphabet blocks at a yard sale once but there weren't enough to really build with. He'd always wished he had the money to get Sammy a block set like the ones they had at school but he'd been too little himself to make the money needed to buy them. _'But not this time'_ he thought as he picked up a couple of building block sets and tossed them in the buggy. Scanning the shelf Dean grabbed a wooden train set and space ship set he'd seen in the display before moving to another aisle. After adding several big, plastic trucks, a farm set, and a pail and shovel to the buggy, Dean strolled up a couple more aisles. Finding the educational toys he scrutinized each one reading the boxes carefully. Selecting an alphabet train and a phonics set that told the letters and numbers when pushed, he went over to put them in his buggy. Unable to find a free spot to set them in the oldest Winchester set them on the floor. Picking up Sammy he settled the little boy on his hip and pushed the child seat in. He then placed the extra items in the buggy and headed for the check-out counters. Making it to the front of the store he found a register just opening up and hurried to get in line behind a lady holding a nearly empty shopping basket. Going around to the front of his buggy Dean pulled items out of his shopping cart and set them on the rolling counter while he waited his turn. By the time he had emptied the buggy the woman had checked out and the cashier had already begun to ring up his purchases. He rolled his cart up to where the cashier was bagging his supplies and started tossing them back in the buggy as she rang the rest of the items up.

"Looks like somebody's a very lucky little boy" the middle aged cashier stated as she placed the last of the toys in a plastic bag.

Thinking fast Dean gave the woman a sad smile and said, "Not really, ma'am. We lost everything in a house fire a couple of months back and I've been trying to replace things little by little. Finally got enough saved to buy the little guy some toys."

"Oh, you poor things!" the cashier, Mrs. Easton, exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No ma'am" Dean replied handing her the money for his purchases. "Thank you for the offer but his grandfather and I have it under control."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll be happy to lend a hand." Mrs. Easton told the younger man.

"Thank you ma'am" Dean said as he pushed the buggy toward the front door. "Have a nice day."

Dean pushed the shopping cart out the sliding doors stopping as Sammy began to squirm in his arms as he chanted 'down'. Holding the buggy with one hand he bent down and set Sam on his feet. "Okay, Sammy here's the deal. You can walk but you have to hold onto me the whole time." Dean instructed placing the boy's hand on the small pocket on his pants' leg. "Can you do that for daddy?"

"Uh huh, Sammy howd daddy." Sam proudly stated clamping his fingers onto the pocket flap.

Ruffling the toddler's mop of dark hair Dean stood and slowly shuffled toward the crosswalk in front of the parking lot. Seeing Nurse Vonnie walking through the parking lot toward them he waved at her. "Hey Vonnie!" he hollered.

Sammy's head snapped up at his father's shout. He glanced up at his daddy before turning to see what he was staring at. Seeing the familiar figure coming their way Sammy dropped his hold on Dean's pants' leg and ran to greet her. "Aunt Vonnie! Aunt Vonnie!" he hollered as he ran down the sidewalk and into the crosswalk right in front of a SUV!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Seeing the familiar figure coming their way Sammy dropped his hold on Dean's pants' leg and ran to greet her. "Aunt Vonnie! Aunt Vonnie!" he hollered as he ran down the sidewalk and into the crosswalk right in front of a SUV!

Dean saw the look of horror cross Vonnie's face right before a mop of chestnut hair ran around the front of his buggy. Cursing he dropped his hold on the buggy and dashed after his brother. "Sammy! Sammy, stop!" he hollered as rushed to catch the little runaway. Dean's long legs quickly ate up the distance between himself and the toddler. He was almost to his brother when the squealing of brakes off to the left caught his attention. Putting on an extra burst of speed Dean stretched out as far as he could and reached for the wayward toddler. Catching an arm the eldest Winchester yanked hard pulling his baby brother out of the crosswalk just in the nick of time. The older brother felt his heart skip a beat as the SUV screeched to a halt on the exact spot his brother had just been standing. Dropping to his knees he pulled the crying toddler to his chest and hugged him tight. "God, Sammy" he whispered into the top of his brother's head. "I almost lost you." Thinking about what could have happened quickly turned Dean's fear into anger. Taking the toddler by the arms he pulled him back a little so the little boy was facing him. "Don't you ever do that again, Sammy!" he scolded shaking his finger. "You don't going running off! You understand me!"

"Owwee, daddy!" Sammy cried.

"Owee?" Dean repeated as he started checking his little brother for injuries. Noticing that the toddler was holding his left arm close to his body the older brother winced. "Does your arm hurt, buddy?" At Sammy's nod Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand across his face. Sammy had gotten hurt and it was all his fault.

"Dean! Dean, is Sammy alright?" Vonnie asked as she knelt down beside the two brothers.

"Yeah" Dean wearily replied as he carefully scooped the toddler into his arms and headed back towards the buggy. "I just pulled his elbow out when I caught him."

"Here let me get that." Vonnie suggested grabbing the buggy. "Come on. You can explain how Sam ended up little again on the way to the car."

Smiling Dean walked beside Vonnie telling her all about their current predicament on the long walk. Making it to the impala he unlocked the doors before gently handing Sammy to the young nurse. The oldest Winchester then popped the trunk and started unloading the buggy of supplies. After piling the toys and clothes in the trunk, Dean slammed the lid closed and walked back around to the driver's side of the vehicle. He set the bag of juice and snacks into the floorboard under Sammy's car seat. Taking the stuffed Eeyore out of the bag he turned and gave it to his little brother. "Vonnie, do you mind watching him one more minute?" he asked as he pulled out his cell phone. "I wanna call Dr. Isaac and see if he can fix Sammy's arm."

"Go ahead, Dean. Take all the time you need. Sammy and I are just fine." Vonnie told the young man as she sat down in the driver's seat of the impala. "Aren't we Sammy?"

Sammy looked from the nurse to Dean as his lower lip began to tremble. "Daddy go bye bye?" he sadly asked.

"No buddy. Daddy's not leaving you." Dean assured the toddler. "I'm just going to take the buggy over to that sign and I'll be right back. You'll be able to see me the whole time. Okay?" Getting a hesitant nod the older Winchester grinned. "That's my boy" he said ruffling Sammy's hair. Grabbing the buggy Dean flipped his cell open and hit Dr. Isaac's speed dial number. Knowing his little brother was anxious about being left he hurried over to the cart return and back while he filled the good doctor in on their latest predicament. After a short conversation, he stuck the phone back in his pocket and jogged the rest of the way back to the Chevy. Taking Sammy from Nurse Vonnie Dean carefully settled the toddler in his car seat, strapped him in, and shut the door. "We've gotta go. Isaac said he'd be waiting for us." The eldest Winchester said giving the nurse a quick hug. "Thanks for all your help, Vonnie"

"That's what friends are for." Vonnie replied as she watched the hunter climb into the driver's seat. "Dean, I've got the week off. Call me at the house if you need me. I'll be happy to help you and Bobby out."

"Will do" Dean told her. Shutting the door he started the impala. "Bye Vonnie" he called waving as he backed out of the parking space. After a quick look in the rearview mirror, the eldest Winchester put the car in drive, drove down the lane, and turned right out of the parking lot. Back on the road he pressed down on the accelerator wanting to get to the doctor's office as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later Dean pulled up in front of Dr. Isaac's small office and cut the engine. Stuffing the keys in his shirt pocket he climbed out of the car and pulled open the back door. The newly made father unfastened the straps of the car seat and scooped Sammy into his arms being careful of the boy's injured limb. Following the doctor's instructions he walked around to the back of the building and knocked three times on the back door smiling as a nurse opened the door almost immediately. He followed her into a room down the hall and took a seat settling his baby brother in his lap.

"Morning Dean" Dr. Isaac greeted as he walked through the door a few minutes later. "I was wondering how long it'd be before I saw the two of you again."

"Guess you've been expecting us, huh?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I've had a room ready since I heard about Sam being little again." The doctor said as he took a seat on a stool and wheeled over to the Winchesters. Looking down at the frightened toddler he slowly held out a hand. "Hey there Sammy. How about I fix that arm of yours for ya? Will you let me do that, champ?"

"It's okay Sammy. Dr. Isaac's not gonna hurt you. He just wants to make your arm all better." Dean soothed as he started rubbing his brother's back in comfort. He whispered reassurances to the toddler in his lap as the doctor gently examined the child's arm. Getting a nod from Isaac the older brother held Sammy tight as the doctor took hold of the boy's tiny arm and popped it back in place. "Its okay, Sammy. You're alright. It's all over now." He cooed to the wailing toddler. He began slowly rocking still murmuring to the baby in his arms.

Dr. Isaac wheeled over to the counter on the other side of the room. Pulling out the middle drawer he took a couple of items out. He then wheeled back over to his patient. "Still no sign of fever?" he asked.

"No, he's been fine." Dean replied.

"Good" the doctor stated as he smiled down at his much calmer patient. "Sammy, you were very good boy for me today and good boys get these." He held out a couple of Diego stickers and a small pack of Sesame Street cookies.

Sammy's eyes lit up at the sight of the treat. Hurts forgotten he gave the doctor a dimpled grin as he reached out and wrapped his chubby fingers around his prize. "Tant oo!" he cried before turning to look up at Dean. "woot daddy! I gots tooties!"

"Yes you do" Dean chuckled as he stood and settled his baby brother on his hip. "Daddy will open them when we get in the car, okay kiddo?" Turning to the doctor he said, "Thanks again, Isaac. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. You two boys have brought a lot of excitement into my life the past few weeks. I can't thank you enough for that." The doctor told the younger man as he walked him to the back door. He opened the door and held it for the two brothers. "Next time don't call; just come to this door and knock three times. I've already instructed the nurses to be on the lookout. One of the them will let you in. Oh, and Bobby's got my emergency number in case something happens after hours."

"Geez, you talk like you're expecting trouble." Dean quipped.

"Dean, this is Sammy we're talking about." Isaac pointed out. "If I gave out frequent flyer miles for visits, he'd have earned enough for a trip around the world the first week."

"Yeah, the kid always has been a trouble magnet." Dean agreed. He opened the back door of the impala and fastened his baby brother into his car seat. After opening the box of cookies, he shut the door and laid his arms on the top of the car. "Don't think you'll be seeing as much of him this time, though. Little Sammy is a lot easier to handle than Sam. He's going to be a breeze to take care of."

"Uh huh, famous last words." The doctor muttered shaking his head. "See you soon, Dean" he called.

"Bye doc" Dean hollered back. He watched the doctor walk back into the building and close the door before climbing into the classic Chevy and starting the engine. He peeled out of the parking lot and pulled onto the highway heading for the salvage yard. Glancing at his brother in the rearview mirror he smiled. With the worst part of the day behind them, he was looking forward to a nice, quiet afternoon with the toddler. From now on nothing bad was going to happen. He would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- With the worst part of the day behind them, he was looking forward to a nice, quiet afternoon with the toddler. From now on nothing bad was going to happen. He would make sure of it.

SPN

"Papa! Papa!" Sammy hollered as he raced into the house new stuffed animal in hand. Seeing the hunter come into the room the toddler ran over and jumped into Bobby's waiting arms. "Me gots a bear!" he squealed holding the stuffed toy up right in front of the older man's face.

"I see Eeyore" Bobby replied with a knowing smile. "Did you pick that one out Sammy or did daddy find it for you?"

"Me pick!" Sammy proudly announced. "Me pick 'or!"

"That's right Sammy. You picked Eeyore all by yourself." Dean agreed as he walked into the living room carrying several bags. Setting his armload of supplies on the recliner he headed for the door to bring in the next batch. "Be right back."

"You mean there's more? What'd you do, buy out the whole store?" Bobby teased.

"Nah, I left the girlie stuff there." Dean quipped as he grabbed the door handle. "Sammy, daddy's going to get the rest of the bags. Stay in here with Papa, okay?"

"Hang on Dean. I'll give you a hand." Bobby offered. He lowered Sammy to the floor and handed the toddler an old barrel full of blocks he'd found in the basement. "Here you go, Sammy. Be a good boy and play with the blocks while me and your br-daddy get the bags out of the car." Getting an enthusiastic nod from the toddler the grandfather hurried over to the door and followed Dean outside.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave Sammy in the house alone?" Dean asked as he unlocked the trunk.

"Sammy'll be fine." Bobby assured the younger man. "I used to leave him in the house while I got groceries out of the car and I never had any problems. The kid will be alright on his own for the few seconds it'll take us to get this stuff outta the car."

"I hope you're right 'cause I really don't want to hear Isaac's 'I told you so' speech." Dean grumbled as he passed a couple of bags to the junk yard owner. Filling his arms with more bags he used his elbow to close the trunk and started for the house.

"What's Isaac got to do with this?" Bobby asked as he walked alongside the oldest Winchester. "And when did he say that?"

"A little while ago." Dean replied. "And he didn't exactly say it. He just said he'd be seeing us soon. But knowing him he'll be sure to gloat if I have to take Sammy there again today."

"What do you mean again? What the Hell were you doing at Isaac's? Did something happen to Sammy while you were out?" Bobby questioned as he trudged up the porch steps.

"Yeah, he, uhhh, kinda got away from me when we came outta Wal-Mart." Dean sheepishly admitted. "Sammy ran out in front of an SUV; scared the crap outta me and Vonnie."

"He did what?!" Bobby hollered. Stopping at the top of the stairs he turned to glare at Dean.

"Chill Bobby. I managed to pull him outta the way before the truck hit him." Dean assured his friend. "'Course I also managed to pull his elbow out doing it. So I had to take him by Isaac's to get it popped back in before we came home."

Bobby took off his cap and ran a trembling hand through his hair. They'd almost lost Sammy and he hadn't been there. No wonder John always looked so disheveled when he came for a visit. They were going to have to keep a closer eye on Little Bit from now on. There was no way he was going to risk that happening again. Replacing his cap Bobby huffed. "I hope you let Sammy know that running away like that was a bad thing." He growled.

"I did. I told him he had to stay with me and not run away like that." Dean stated with a nod of his head.

"You told him not to." Bobby angrily repeated slapping a hand across his face. "Dean, you've gotta do more than just say 'don't do that' or Sammy will run rings around you. Your daddy certainly didn't let you boys get by with things like that. He gave you a reason not to do it again."

"I can't spank him Bobby! Sammy's too little!" Dean argued.

"That didn't stop you for swatting his behind a few weeks ago." Bobby pointed out. "Hell, you told me you smacked him a couple of nights ago when he wouldn't be still for Isaac."

"Yeah, but that was Sam. He knew better than to act like that. Sammy's just a baby. He doesn't know any better." Dean clarified.

"And how do you think he's ever going to learn if you don't teach him?" Bobby asked. He gave the younger man a minute to mull that over before continuing. "Look, you don't want to spank him, fine. There's other ways to discipline the kid. You can put him in time out or something like that. But you have to do something. Sammy has to learn to do what you say."

"I guess" Dean reluctantly agreed. "It's just hard, you know. I mean, sure I used to have to discipline Sammy but that was when he was a lot older. I never had to dole out punishment when he was this…" A loud crash! followed by wailing drowned out the rest of Dean's admission. Sharing a worried glance with Bobby the oldest Winchester dropped the bags he was carrying and sprinted to the front door. Barreling through the door he found his little brother sitting among a mass of wooden blocks. Hurrying over to the crying toddler Dean immediately started checking the baby for injury. Finding no bleeding wounds or broken bones he breathed a sigh of relief. Scooping his crying brother into his arms he shuffled over to the couch and took a seat. Settling Sammy in his lap the older brother started rubbing the little boy's back. "Sammy, what happened kiddo?" he asked. "Come on buddy, calm down and tell daddy what happened?"

"I, I falled on the, the bwots" Sammy cried.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Dean asked. Getting a head shake he tried again. "Did you hit your head? Does your head hurt, Sammy?" Sammy shook his head again. "Okay, what about your knees? Did you hurt your knees kiddo?" Once more the answer was a no sending Dean back to square one. Out of guesses he sighed. "What hurts, Sammy?"

Tear filled doe eyes peered up at Dean. Sniffing Sammy fisted his eyes and leaned back against his daddy's chest. "I falled on the bwots and hurted my butt, daddy." He solemnly told Dean. Rubbing his backside with one hand he innocently asked, "Daddy kiss it?"

Dean threw a glare over his shoulder at Bobby who was doubled over laughing before softening his expression and focusing back on the toddler in his lap. "No Sammy, daddy is not going to kiss your butt." He said as he reached down and began tickling Sammy's stomach causing the littlest Winchester to squeal in glee and attempt to climb out of his daddy's lap. Capturing the squirming boy Dean continued the tickle attack until Bobby came to Sammy's rescue.

"Come on Sammy" Bobby said as he hoisted the little boy onto his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. "Let's go get us something to eat. Papa's starving." Going over to the table the older man sat Sammy on his booster seat and scooted up his chair before hurrying over to the stove. Turning off the alarm he grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven pulling out a cookie sheet full of chicken nuggets. He set the sheet on top of the burners and then reached for his fork. After stabbing a few nuggets and depositing them on Sammy's plate, Bobby swiftly cut the chicken into smaller pieces before dropping a handful of fries onto the plate. Setting the toddler's plate down on the counter to cool the hunter went ahead and fixed his own plate. He added a tiny drop of ketchup to the baby's dish and carried both plates over to the table. "Careful Sammy, it's hot." He cautioned as he placed the plate in front of the youngster. Taking a seat beside the small boy Bobby stabbed a nugget with his fork and blew on it smiling as the toddler did the same. He watched the little boy eat a few bites to make sure Sammy wouldn't burn his mouth. Finally satisfied that John's youngest had things under control he turned and tucked into his own meal.

Dean shoveled the last of his chicken nuggets into his mouth and pushed back his chair. Grabbing his empty dish he walked over to the stove for a second helping. He refilled his plate and headed back to the table chuckling as he caught sight of his little brother's head slowly dropping to his chest. Quickly setting down his plate he tiptoed over to Sammy and gently eased the sleepy toddler out of his seat. "Think it's past somebody's nap time." He softly said before shuffling out of the kitchen. In the living room he slowly made his way across the room. He laid his baby brother on the couch and covered him with the blue blanket that was hanging on the back. Leaning down he kissed Sammy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, kiddo" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- He laid his baby brother on the couch and covered him with the blue blanket that was hanging on the back. Leaning down he kissed Sammy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, kiddo" he whispered.

SPN

"You think it's a good idea to let him sleep there?" Bobby quietly asked as he walked into the room. "If he turns over in his sleep, he'll fall off and hurt himself."

"Crap! I didn't think about that." Dean huffed. He gently scooped his sleeping brother up and turned to Bobby. "Mind if I put him in your bed? I wanna be able to hear him when he wakes up."

"Go ahead" Bobby agreed. "That's where your daddy used to put him down for a nap anyway. Just make sure you leave the door open so we'll know when he gets up."

"Got it" Dean whispered before turning and disappearing down the hall. He walked back into the room minutes later and dropped onto the couch. Taking the beer Bobby offered the younger man smiled. "Thanks Bobby. You know, I think this is gonna be a lot harder than I imagined. I'd forgotten what it was like taking care of a toddler. Think I need a refresher course on baby watching or something."

"Think we could both use that." Bobby drawled. "It just now dawned on me that I never left Sammy in the house by himself while I got groceries outta the car. You were always inside watching him for me. That's the reason I didn't worry about the little guy getting hurt. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Yeah, well I almost did." Dean shot back. "I never should have put Sammy down when we walked outta that store. I know better."

"Don't beat yourself up about that, Dean. All of us have done something like that at one time or another. I'm the one that lost him in that big department store, remember?" Bobby recalled with a chuckle. "We all do something stupid sooner or later. Even your daddy wasn't spared that heart attack moment."

"He didn't!" Dean exclaimed. "There's no way dad ever did anything like that!"

"Johnny did worse than that. He told me so himself right after he found out about me losing the kid." Bobby replied. "Said it happened just after Sammy's first birthday. You guys were staying at some podunk hotel for a few days while he searched for a new hunt. You boys were taking your afternoon nap in that playpen Sammy had when John got a call from a hunter friend saying he had a lead on the thing that killed Mary. So of course your daddy jumped at it. He tossed everything into his duffle and drove off. He was an hour outta town before he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the empty back seat."

"No way!"

"I'm telling you Dean. Johnny must have broken the land speed record hightailing it back to that hotel he was so worried about you two." Bobby explained. "He said when he rushed back in the room your little brother was standing against the bars of the playpen arms reaching out for John. Made your dad feel about two inches tall."

"I can't believe it." Dean muttered.

"Well, believe it kid cause it happened." Bobby told him. "He never let you guys sleep in that playpen again. He made sure you slept on one of the beds, and that your bags sat right next to his after that."

Dean took a sip of his beer glancing at his old friend out of the corner of his eye. "He really did that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Bobby replied. "And that wasn't the half of it. There was the time he left his gun lying on coffee table when Sammy was just starting to walk and the time he left the impala running while he went back into the house for a minute to get something just to mention a few. I'm actually kinda surprised you boys made it into adulthood. Between the grown-ups that watched you and the trouble you two managed to get yourselves into you're lucky to be alive."

"You're right about that." Dean chuckled setting his empty bottle on the coffee table. "I remember one time when Sammy almost got himself…" he drifted off as something across the room caught his eye. "Uhh, Bobby? Your outlets aren't covered."

"So?" Bobby asked.

"So, I seem to remember a toddler Sammy trying to stick a kitchen knife in one of your outlets." Dean reminded.

"Wait a minute. That wasn't Sammy; that was you." Bobby corrected. "You had gone to this safety thing at school and you were trying to get John to safety proof the house for Sammy. When your daddy didn't listen, you decided to show him by taking one of my knives to an outlet. Thankfully Johnny saw you before you could actually hurt yourself."

"Oh God, I remember now." Dean mumbled blushing in embarrassment.

"Your daddy lit into you good that time." Bobby continued smirking at the younger man's beet red face. "I didn't think you'd ever be able to sit down again after he got through with you."

"Moving on" Dean grumbled.

"Wait, I didn't even get to the best part yet." Bobby chuckled. "Remember, you told him it didn't hurt so he…"

"Enough Bobby!" Dean hollered wincing as he remembered the sleeping toddler in the other room. Lowering his voice he glared over at the other hunter. "Can we please talk about something else? Like how we're going to baby proof the house?"

"Sure Dean" Bobby replied still grinning. It was so easy to wind the boy up sometimes. "Did Castiel leave any outlet plugs or anything like that?"

"No" Dean said. "All he left were clothes and food and stuff like that. The car seat was the only safety device in the boxes. Which means, I need to make another run to Wal-Mart. You mind watching him for me till I get back?"

"Nah, go ahead. I can hold down the fort till you get back." Bobby assured the oldest Winchester.

Dean grabbed the keys off the shelf and pulled on his jacket. "Alright. I won't be long. Call me if you think of anything else we need." He instructed.

"How about getting some chicken legs and wings for supper?" Bobby suggested as he picked up the empty beer bottles and headed for the kitchen. "Oh, and some corn on the cob. We can grill out while Sammy plays in the backyard."

"You got it. See ya!" Dean called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Bobby took the empty bottles into the kitchen and tossed them in the trash can under the sink before clearing the table. He put the ketchup back in the fridge and set the dishes in the sink. Deciding to wash them after supper the junk yard owner walked into the living room. Standing in the doorway he scanned the room taking in the piles of books scattered along the floor, the ceremonial dagger lying on one of the lower shelves, and the poker and other instruments beside the fireplace. Taking off his ball cap Bobby ran a hand through his thinning hair before replacing the tattered cap. It looked like he had some baby proofing of his own to do.

SPN

Dean stormed through the sliding doors and yanked a shopping cart off the nearest row. He swiftly pushed the buggy around and through the aisles full of people and sales items making his way to the baby section at the back of the store. Passing the clothes and stuffed toys he searched the aisles until he found what he was looking for; the safety equipment. Spotting the outlet covers Dean ran a hand across his face. "Let's see, there's uhhh three, no four outlets in the living room and two in our bedroom, and uhhh, uhhh. Oh forget it." He muttered grabbing a large handful off the rack and tossing them in the buggy. He added some safety hooks for Bobby's cabinets before moving down to the next section. His eyes widened as he stared at the pictures on the boxes that he came to. "Leashes? You gotta be kidding me!" he gasped. "What idiot came up with that idea?" Shaking his head in disbelief he quickly moved on throwing a couple more things in the buggy as he went. Making it to the next aisle the young man found himself at the baby monitors. He carefully examined all the different brands before picking one and placing it in the cart. He didn't like the idea of Sammy sleeping in Bobby's room alone. Now he wouldn't be.

Wheeling into the next aisle the oldest Winchester walked past the high chairs and strollers before coming to a stop in front of a wide selection of playpens. He knew Sammy was a little too old for a playpen but maybe if they put some toys in there, the little guy would stay put for a while. He checked out one of the wooden playpens testing the sides to make sure it was sturdy. Nodding in approval he knelt down to pick up a boxed one when an image of an adult Sam locked in a cage in the Bender's barn flashed through his mind. Shivering at the memory of what had happened at the hands of the hillbillies from Hell the older brother quickly hurried down the aisle and around the corner. There'd be no playpen for his little brother.

SPN

Bobby finished moving the last of the books to the bottom shelf and stood up with a groan. He was getting way too old for this. Hearing the pitter patter of little feet he turned around smiling as Sammy shuffled in dragging Eeyore along by his ear. The toddler yawned and fisted his eyes sleepily. "Hey Sammy" Bobby greeted as he walked over and picked the little boy up. "You have a good nap?" Getting a nod from the head laying on his shoulder the old hunter chuckled. "Guess you're still a little sleepy, huh? We'll just sit for a while then." He headed for the old, wooden rocker by the fireplace. The roar of an engine had him changing directions. Going to the window he glanced out the curtain frowning as Joshua's pick-up truck came into view. Wondering what was going on Bobby went to the kitchen and picked up a holy water laced beer and then went to the front door. Opening the door he eyed the other hunter. "What's up, Josh? I thought you had a hunt in another state?" he hollered.

Joshua glanced from Bobby to the baby in his arms as he climbed the porch stairs. "I handed that one over to Rufus." Josh told his friend. Taking the offered beer he took a large gulp. "I figured you and Dean might need some help with little Sammy here. I mean, somebody's gotta watch Little Bit while you guys look for a way out of this mess and I just thought that, well I wanted to, ummm…"

"You don't have to explain, Josh. I feel the same way." Bobby assured the other hunter as the two walked back inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Hi Sammy, remember me?" Josh asked once the trio were all sitting at the table.

Sammy stared wide eyed at the older man for a second before breaking into a dimpled grin. Raising his arms towards the hunter he happily called out, "Ganpa! Ganpa!"

"He, he called me grandpa." Josh stammered proudly as he picked the toddler up and hugged him to his chest.

"That he did old man" Bobby teased. "Guess even Sammy knows who the old geezer is in this family."

"Old geezer my ass" Josh shot back. "I can still take you…"

"Ass!" Sammy repeated clapping his hands. "Ass, ass, ass"

"Great" Bobby groaned. "Thanks a lot Josh"

"Sorry, I forgot how quick the little guy catches on to things." Josh apologized. Taking a seat at the table he settled Sammy in his lap. "Sammy, that's a bad word." he sternly warned. "You don't say that word, understand?"

Huge hazel orbs peered up at the old hunter. "No ass?" Sammy asked his lower lip trembling.

"No Sammy, no saying ass." Josh reiterated shaking his head to be certain the youngster understood.

"Otay" the littlest Winchester agreed.

"Good boy" Joshua praised ruffling the baby's hair. Leaning over he blew a raspberry on Sammy's tummy eliciting a squeal of glee from the toddler. Scrunching up his face the old man sat back up and looked over at Bobby. "Uhh, Bobby I think Sammy's wet." He called out.

"His stuff's up in the boys' room." Bobby informed his friend. Seeing the glare Josh was shooting him, the salvage owner shrugged. "You got him, you change him. I gotta go work on a couple of cars."

Huffing his displeasure Joshua stood and headed for the living room. "Come on Sammy. Let's get you changed." He muttered as he walked out of the room.

SPN

Bobby looked over the open hood of the Ford Taurus he was working on at the first rumble of the impala's engine. He wiped his greasy hands off on the work rag sticking out of his pocket and slammed the hood down before hurrying over to the classic Chevy. Walking up to the back door he held out his hands. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied handing the older man a plastic bag. "You take this one. It's got the food for tonight." Pulling out two more bags the oldest Winchester gently shut the car door and followed Bobby up the steps. "Where's Sammy? He's not still sleeping, is he?"

"Naw, he's inside playing with Josh." Bobby told the younger man. Grabbing the screen door he held it open for Dean.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sammy hollered as he jumped up and ran over attaching himself to Dean's leg.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean cheerfully greeted. "You and Uncle Josh having fun?"

"That's Grandpa Josh" the older hunter corrected from his spot on the floor.

"Grandpa, huh?" Dean snickered. "You need a hand there getting up, grandpa? After all, a person of such advanced years shouldn't be down on the hard fl…"

"Dean" Josh warned. "I might be older but I can still kick your…"

"Ass!" Sammy happily shouted. Detaching himself from his brother's leg the toddler started running around the room chanting, "ass, ass, ass!"

"Sammy!" Bobby hollered stopping the little boy in his tracks. "What did Papa and Grandpa tell you about that word?"

Tears pooled in Sammy's eyes as he peered up at his papa. "Oo say no, no say ass." He cried.

"That's right" Bobby praised. "Grandpa told you not to say that word. That was bad."

"I sowwy" Sammy sobbed as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I no say ass no more Papa! Sammy no say ass!"

"Sammy" Bobby warned. Picking up the toddler he walked over to the staircase. He sat the littlest Winchester down on the bottom step and knelt down in front of him. "Sammy, Papa told you not to say a-that word and you broke the rules and said it again. Little boys who break the rules have to go to time out." he explained hoping he was remembering super Jo Jo or whatever her name was correctly. "Now you're gonna have to sit on this step for two minutes for saying that word. Okay?"

"Papa?" Sammy cried raising his hands and reaching for the hunter.

"No Sammy. Papa's not going to pick you up. Not for two minutes." Bobby gently said as he stood up. Turning around he walked back to the living room trying hard to ignore the wailing behind him.

"Bobby, is that really necessary?" Dean protested. "Sammy didn't know what he was saying was wrong."

"Yes, he did. Josh and I had already told him not to say it." Bobby pointed out as he dropped onto the couch. "Sammy has to learn to listen and follow the rules. Besides two minutes in time out isn't going to kill him."

"But it might kill us." Joshua mumbled earning him a heated glare from the other two men. "I'll just go get us some beer. We're gonna need'em."

"Come on Dean. Let's get some of these outlets things opened and put in." Bobby called holding up the plastic bag full of supplies.

"Okay" Dean agreed taking a seat beside Bobby on the couch. He grabbed an outlet package and ripped it open. Taking the lightweight plastic covers he went over to the plug in by the television and quickly covered the empty outlet. Standing back up the older brother glanced towards the staircase. "Maybe I should go check on him. You know just to make sure he's still on the step and all."

"Sammy's fine, Dean" Josh reassured the worried Winchester. "Now get over here and get your beer before I drink it." He waited for the young man to walk over and take the bottle before plopping down on the couch.

The three hunters attempted to distract themselves by ripping open the packages of covers and hooks. But it didn't work. They only lasted a total of thirty seconds before they jumped off the couch and hurried back to the staircase.

Bobby made it to the steps first. Scooping the crying toddler up he kissed the baby's forehead. "It's okay Sammy. You're alright." He cooed.

"I sowwy Papa! I sowwy!" Sammy cried throwing his tiny arms around the hunter's neck. "I be good, Papa!"

Bobby carried the little boy back into the living room and settled them both in the old rocking chair. "You're okay, kiddo. You're forgiven." He whispered as he began to slowly rock.

Not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a private moment Josh swatted Dean's arm and pointed to the kitchen. The two men tiptoed into the other room and leaned against the counter. "Why don't we give Bobby and Sammy a little time to work things out?" he suggested.

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "Guess, I'll go fire the grill up; get supper started."

"I've gotta get something outta the truck and then I'll help you." Josh told the younger man as they walked out the back door. Leaving Dean to get the grill started the older hunter went around to the front of the house. Going to the back of the truck he let the tail gate down and got a firm hold on the huge cardboard box in the truck bed. He started to pull it out stopping as he heard a car engine coming up behind him.

SPN

"You okay now Sammy?" Bobby questioned as he glanced down at the baby in his lap.

"Papa mad?" Sammy asked around the thumb in his mouth.

"No buddy, Papa's not mad at you." Bobby assured the toddler. Picking the youngster up he hugged him once more smiling as Sammy hugged him back.

"Papa play?" Sammy whispered as he played with the older man's hair.

"Sure Sammy, Papa will play with you. Papa just needs to go to the potty first." Bobby replied. He stood and walked over to the television. Flicking it on he quickly found the cartoon station and reluctantly put Sammy on the couch to watch. "Sammy, you stay here and watch TV for a minute, okay? Can you do that for Papa?"

"Uh huh" Sammy said not taking his eyes off the TV. "I watch toons!"

"Good boy" Bobby praised. He watched the baby for a few minutes to make sure he was going to stay put and then hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

SPN

"Ellen?" Josh called as the truck pulled to a stop beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Bobby a few days ago; told him I'd be swinging by to see this latest mess. He inside?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, go on in." Josh told her as he turned and started pulling on the box once more.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. She quickly walked up the steps of the porch and made her way to the front door. Seeing the door open she knocked on the screen. Getting no reply she opened the screen door just a little. "Bobby, you in here?" she called. Hearing nothing but the television Ellen decided to risk taking a step inside. She walked through the doorway and stopped. Taking a look around the room she saw that the room was empty except for a toddler on the couch. "Hey there little guy" she greeted as she took another step into the room. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Sammy curiously peered up at the newcomer grinning from ear to ear as he instantly recognized her. Sliding off the couch he ran over to the bar owner yelling, "Ganma! Ganma!"

Shocked Ellen glanced down at the little boy hugging her legs for a moment before opening her mouth and hollering. "Bobby!


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Shocked Ellen glanced down at the little boy hugging her legs for a moment before opening her mouth and hollering. "Bobby!

SPN

Startled by Ellen's loud voice Sammy jumped back letting go of the bar owner. He stared up at the angry woman in confusion. "Ganma?" he whispered.

Hearing the toddler's shaky whisper Ellen sighed. Leaning down she picked the little boy up and settled him on her hip. She gazed down at the very familiar pair of hazel eyes and smiled. "It's okay, little guy. I'm not mad at you." She assured the youngest before turning back to face the empty hallway and yelling, "Bobby, get your ass out here now!"

Sammy's eyes widened. "Oo sayed the bad wowd." He accused pointing his tiny finger at Ellen. "Papa gonna be mad."

"Papa?" Ellen questioned. "Who is…" she stopped as Bobby stormed into the room.

Bobby took one look at the situation and started chuckling. Walking over to his recliner he took a seat. Seeing the littlest Winchester headed his way he held his arms out easily catching the toddler as he jumped into his lap. "Hey Ellen" he greeted. "I see you've met Sammy."

"Sammy?" Ellen asked trying to place the little boy. The only Sammy she knew was Sam…No, no way! She looked over at the toddler sitting in her friend's lap. Taking in the mop of chestnut hair, the huge hazel eyes, and dimpled smile she gasped. "Bobby is that…that little baby can't be Sam Winchester, can he? I mean Sam's a grown man, that can't be him. Right?"

"This little guy is Sam alright." Bobby told her. "He, uhh, kind of ran into some trouble. I'll explain it all later when a certain someone isn't around to hear."

"Papa" Sammy piped up patting the older man's face to get his attention. "Papa, ganma sayed a bad wowd."

"Oh grandma did, huh? And just what word was it she said?" Bobby inquired.

Sammy chewed his lower lip for a moment before putting his mouth close to his papa's ear and loudly whispering, "ass".

"Ellen, you know better than that." Bobby teased.

"Oo put ganma in time out, papa?" Sammy asked.

"Time out!" Ellen sputtered glaring at Bobby as he started laughing again.

"The boy's got a point, Ellen." Josh pointed out as he walked into the house. "After all it's only fair. He had to sit in time out for saying a-that word."

"I am not going in time out! I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake!" Ellen hollered.

"Sorry Ellen, but you say a bad word, you go to time out. Those are the rules." Bobby told her. Seeing her open her mouth to argue he held up a hand. "Trust me, alright?"

Ellen eyed the salvage owner suspiciously for a few seconds before caving. "Fine" she huffed.

"Uhh, Bobby? Why don't you let me take Sammy for a while?" Joshua offered. "He doesn't need to witness this. Besides, I've got something outside I wanna show him."

"Sure" Bobby agreed handing the toddler to the other man. "Just make sure you keep a close eye on him."

"I know how to take care of the kid. It's not my first time watching him, you know." Josh grumbled.

"I know. That's why I'm reminding you." Bobby teased laughing as Josh turned and stuck his tongue out at him before stomping out of the house. Shaking his head he glanced over at Ellen. "Come on Ellen. I'll get you a beer and fill you in on what's going on."

"Got anything stronger?" Ellen asked as she followed Bobby into the kitchen. "I have a feeling I'm gonna need it."

SPN

Joshua carried Sammy down the front steps and over to the enormous cardboard box he'd taken out of his truck bed earlier. He set Sammy down and pulled the top off the box smiling as the toddler's eyes lit up. "You like grandpa's present, sport?" he asked as he carefully picked up the gift and set it on the grass. He watched as the excited two year old bounded around his new toy. Scooping up the little boy Josh said, "Let grandpa show you how it works and then we'll go show daddy. Okay little man?" Getting an enthusiastic shout from the youngster the hunter knelt down and launched into his explanation.

Dean placed the last of the chicken wings on the grill and turned to head inside. He'd already been away from Sammy for longer than he was comfortable with. He had just gotten to the steps when an odd whirring sound stopped him in his tracks. Looking towards the side of the house he watched in shock as a mini impala came around the corner with Sammy in the driver's seat. Smiling he headed for the power wheels vehicle jumping out of the way as black car came straight at him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Woot!" Sammy squealed as he bounced in his seat. "Ganpa getted me a taw wit daddy's!"

"I see" Dean replied as he bent down to examine his brother's new ride. The solid black power wheel looked exactly like the real impala right down to the spotlights on the sides. He peered up at Josh in amazement. "When did you…it's a perfect replica. How did you do it?" Dean stammered.

"It's a long story." Josh said as he watched Sammy drive around the yard. Taking a seat the top porch step he smiled. "I figured if the angels turned Sam into a kid once, they might do it again. I wanted to be ready when that happened. So I stocked up on little kid necessities. Then I remembered the four wheeler and how much fun your brother had riding around on it. I decided to get him one of those too. But I didn't want a four wheeler. Those were too dangerous. I wanted something he could use without hurting himself."

"But how did you ever find that one?" Dean prodded. "I looked all over the web for one and didn't find squat."

"That's cause you weren't looking in the right place." Josh told the younger man. "All I had to do was put in a call to Jo and her husband and tell them what I wanted. They took care of the rest."

"Jo?" Dean questioned. "But Jo's dead."

"Not that Jo." Josh replied rolling his eyes. "Jo from Australia. Don't you remember meeting her and her husband? They worked that harpy hunt with us right after Sam went to college."

"Oh, that Jo!" Dean cried as the light bulb went off. "She was cool! And a good hunter. But I thought she was getting out of hunting? Didn't she say something about going back to school to be a teacher?"

"That she did. She teaches high school now. If you ask me, she should have stayed with hunting. It's less dangerous." Josh joked. "Anyway, her husband's the one that made the mini impala for me. I just sent him a few pictures of the real thing and he did the rest."

"Well tell him he did a Hell of a job. It looks just like my baby." Dean praised frowning as the vehicle in question headed for the ditch at the far end of the yard. "Sammy! Sammy, turn around!" he hollered.

"I got it, Dean" Josh broke in. Pulling a large silver box out of his jacket he pushed a button smiling as the power wheels suddenly stopped. Grinning at Dean's confused expression he held up the box. "Remote control." He explained. "Figured better safe than sorry."

"You got that right." Dean agreed. He patted the older man on the back before getting up and heading to his little brother.

SPN

Ellen and Bobby walked out the back door to find Josh watching the grill while Sammy drove around the yard under his big brother's watchful eye. Bobby glanced from the mini impala to Josh. "Sammy gets hurt on that thing and I'm taking it outta your hide." He warned.

"Don't worry old man. The kid's safe. I saw to that." Josh assured his friend.

"He better be." Bobby grumbled under his breath. Coming up beside Joshua the junk yard owner quickly took over the grilling. He turned the chicken and slathered more BBQ over the top of each piece.

"Hey Ellen" Josh called as he watched the two Winchester brothers playing. "How come you were so surprised when you saw Sam? I thought you said Bobby told you about it?"

"No, I said I had told him I was coming to see his latest mess." Ellen corrected. "I meant the puppies he got a few months ago. He told me about them last time we talked; said they were making a mess everywhere they went and that he was having a hard time training all of them at one time. I told him I'd come have a look next time I was in the area. And maybe take one of them off his hands."

"You can't do that!" Josh objected. "Those are Sam's puppies. He named them and everything."

"Josh, I don't think Sam will mind if Ellen takes one of them." Bobby softly said.

"I guess not." Josh conceded. "But she can't have Muffin, Jr."

"Ain't no way I'd give that one up." Bobby firmly stated. "Muffin belongs right where she is."

"Damn straight" Josh muttered smirking at Ellen's disapproving glare.

Shaking his head at his friend's teasing Bobby turned back to the grill. "Josh, why don't you show Ellen the pups?" he suggested. "She could look'em over; decide if she wants one or not."

"Okay, guess I can do…"

"Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" a high pitched voice called from the side of the house.

"Oh man! Not her again" Josh groaned.

"You know her?" Bobby asked as he watched the older red haired woman stumble her way across his yard in high heels.

"Unfortunately" Joshua replied eyeing the approaching woman with disgust. "I changed a flat for her about a week ago and she's been popping up ever since."

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." Ellen said attempting to hide her amusement at her friend's situation. She could tell just by the too small halter top and Daisy Duke shorts the other woman was wearing that she was hoping to land Josh.

The short fifty something woman hobbled over to the group. Adjusting the straps on her halter top she practically beamed as her eyes lit on the older hunter. "Why, Josh, I didn't know you were here." she screeched as she latched onto the man's arm.

'_Sure you didn't'_ Josh thought. He carefully extricated his arm from her hold and stepped closer to Ellen and Bobby. "Shirley, I thought I told you to stop following me." He gruffly reminded.

"I wasn't following you sugar." The old woman lied. "I'll have you know I came here on legitimate business. My cousin asked me to check the salvage yards for some old car parts he's been trying to get his hands on."

"Right, and you just happened to show up when I'm here." Josh sarcastically stated. "Now look Shirley…"

"Ganpa! Ganma!" Sammy hollered effectively ending the conversation. Running over to the grownups the littlest Winchester grabbed Josh and Ellen by the hand and started pulling on them. "Mon!" he ordered.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Shirley squealed looking at the two hunters in horror. "You mean, she's, she's your wife?!"

Mentally praising Sammy for his impeccable timing Josh tossed his free arm around Ellen's shoulders. "That's right, Shirley" he replied with a smile. "Ellen's my wife. We've been happily married for years, haven't we honey?"

"Yes we have sugar plum" Ellen ground out. She pasted on a smile and wrapped an arm around Josh hugging him close. _'He is so going to pay for this' _she thought as she watched the other woman frown and start backing away.

"Oh, I uhhh, I gotta go now." Shirley stammered as she backed away from the loving couple. "Nice to ummm meet you, ma'am." Turning she swiftly stumbled her way out of sight.

Bobby managed to wait for the roar of a car engine to fade away before busting out laughing. "That was, too, too good" he chuckled ignoring the twin glares being leveled at him. "I just wish I'd had, had a camera!"

"Got better than that!" Dean called. Grinning mischievously he held up his cell phone. "I got it all on video!"

"Dean Winchester! You delete that right now!" Ellen commanded stomping her foot.

"No way" Dean fired back. "I'm saving this little tidbit. I'm sure Rufus and the others will get a big kick outta seeing this."

"You wouldn't dare!" Josh challenged. "You do that and I'll…"

"Josh" Bobby softly warned nodding towards the ground where the littlest Winchester was standing staring fearfully up at the angry man.

"Shit!" Josh muttered. Wiping the furious look off his face the older man bent down in front of the toddler. "It's okay Sammy." He assured the little boy.

"Oo mad at daddy?" Sammy asked as the tears that filled his eyes started to spill over.

"No buddy. Grandpa's not mad. I promise." Josh told Sam. He picked the crying child up and hugged him to his chest. "It's okay Sammy. Grandpa's not mad."

"Let me take him." Ellen ordered. She took the toddler from Joshua and started for the house. "You boys go ahead and finish supper. I've got this."

Dean glanced apprehensively from Ellen and his little brother to the men and back. Seeing the screen door slam behind the two he flinched. "Guys, I'm gonna, ummm, gonna go check on them." He stuttered as he headed for the house. He hurried up the porch steps and quietly entered the kitchen. Creeping to the doorway of the living room he smiled at the sight of Ellen in the rocking chair with Sammy curled in her lap. It reminded him of his mother rocking a baby Sammy to sleep.

Ellen slowly rocked back and forth as she tried to calm the crying baby. But it didn't seem to be working. Maybe she wasn't doing it right. After all it had been a long time since she'd rocked a little one. Recalling a sure fire remedy John had told her years ago she decided it couldn't hurt to try it. So she opened her mouth and softly began to sing; "Hey Jude, don't make it bad."


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Sammygirl1963 and 1Pagan3, I finally managed to write in that part y'all wanted to see. Thanks for the idea and for patiently waiting for me to write it. I hope it lives up to your expectations! Oh, and you'll definitely see lots more of your request in this story. This is just the beginning.

Previously on Supernatural- Recalling a sure fire remedy John had told her years ago she decided it couldn't hurt to try it. So she opened her mouth and softly began to sing; "Hey Jude, don't make it bad."

SPN

Dean staggered backwards falling into a chair as long forgotten memories of a brightly colored room and a soft voice flashed through his mind. Visions of his mother's long, blond hair and beautiful face filled him as he recalled being curled in her lap listening to her lilting voice. The squeak of the rocker, the smell of his mother's perfume, and the gentle touch of her embrace ghosted through the room. He closed his eyes letting the feeling of being safe in his mother's arms flow through him.

A hand on his shoulder startled Dean out of his thoughts. He had been so caught up in reminiscing that he hadn't heard the screen door slam or the thud of footsteps coming closer. He glanced up smiling sheepishly at Bobby.

"You alright, Dean?" Bobby quietly asked taking in the trembling and the younger man's pale complexion.

"Yeah, I uhh, I just need a, a minute." Dean stammered. He ran a hand through his short cropped hair as he attempted to regain control of his emotions. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths before locking away the memories and pasting on his game face once more. Satisfied that he finally had himself under control Dean opened his eyes grinning as he caught sight of the object in the junk yard owner's arms. Raising an eyebrow at the older man he pointed to the puppy in the man's arms and asked, "And just what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Thought Sammy might like to play with the pups while we finished supper." Bobby replied.

"Uh huh, and you brought it in the house because?" Dean prodded.

"Well, I umm, I thought the kid, uhh" Bobby stuttered turning red. "Crap! I just wanted to make sure the little guy was alright. I don't like hearing him cry, okay?"

"And you said I was gonna spoil him" Dean teased. He stood and patted the surrogate father on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for, old man. Let's go cheer up that grandson of yours."

Hands full Bobby had to settle for glaring at the younger man. "Old man my ass" he grumbled as he walked to the living room doorway and stopped. Kneeling down he whispered, "Go get him." before turning the puppy loose. He watched as the small dog made a beeline for the rocking chair and its occupants. Seconds later Ellen's surprised squawk was quickly drowned out by Sammy's excited shout of "Puppy!" Walking into the room with Dean Bobby called out, "Muffie? Here Muffie!"

"Daddy! Papa! Woot! A doggie!" Sammy hollered jumping off Ellen's lap. Plopping down on his behind the toddler giggled as the chocolate lab pup began licking every inch of his face.

"Looks like you made a new friend, sport." Bobby said smiling down at the pair of pups. "What do you say we take Muffin here back outside and teach her to fetch? Would you like that Sammy?"

"Yea!" Sammy hollered. He ran over to Bobby and Dean with the puppy right on his heels. Grabbing the older man's hand he yanked on it. "Mon, Papa! We pay!"

Bobby followed Sammy and Muffin out the doorway leaving Dean and Ellen alone in the now quiet room. Climbing out of the rocker Ellen sighed. "I had everything under control, you know. You two didn't have to do that."

"I know" Dean replied. "And I was gonna let you handle it. Bobby's the one that brought the dog inside. He's never been able to deal with a crying Sammy."

"Sounds like the old softie" Ellen muttered as she walked past Dean on the way to the back door.

"Wait a minute, Ellen. There's something I need to know." Dean said grabbing one of her arms. He let her hand go once she stopped and turned to look curiously at him. "Why did you s-sing Hey Jude to Sammy?"

"I got that from your daddy a long time ago." Ellen replied smiling at the memory. "He was at my place working on a hunt with Bill. Jo was really sick, so sick and miserable that she spent most of her time awake crying. I'd tried everything I knew to sooth her but nothing was working. John walked into the room after a while and I thought he was gonna yell at me to shut her up or something. But he just stared at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen and told me to sing Hey Jude while I rocked her. He said his wife would sing it to you and Sammy when you were sick or hurt and it always…Oh God! I'm sorry, Dean! I didn't think…"

"It's okay Ellen." Dean quietly broke in. "Really, it was kinda nice to hear it again."

"You sure, Dean?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah" Dean sighed. Throwing an arm around the bar owner's shoulder he forced himself to smile. "Come on. We need to get out there before Sammy convinces Bobby and Josh to let the puppies sleep in bed with him."

SPN

Shirley stormed into her tiny apartment slamming the door. Snatching the high heels off her feet she threw them across the room smiling as they bounced off the wall leaving twin dents in the plaster. Dropping onto the ratty purple couch the old woman grabbed her little black book off the TV stand beside the sofa and started flipping through the pages. "How dare that Edith think she can take my man!" she fumed as she searched through the book. "Josh is mine! No one else's! I'm not about to let Ethel or anybody else stand in the way of our happiness!" Spotting the name she was looking for Shirley whipped out her phone and swiftly punched in the number. "I'll take care of her. After I get through Josh won't want Evelyn anywhere near him…Wade, hey its Shirley. Look I've got a job for you."

SPN

Once supper was finished and the leftovers put away Ellen, Bobby, and Josh grabbed a beer and settled into lawn chairs watching as the Winchester boys kicked a ball back and forth. Laughing as one of the puppies stole the ball and took off running the threesome sat back enjoying the show and the peaceful atmosphere of the evening.

Draining the last of her beer Ellen set the empty bottle on the ground beside her. "I don't think I've ever seen Dean or Sam this happy before." She commented smiling as Dean chased a squealing Sammy across the yard.

"Yeah, the boys haven't been this carefree since they were really little. And even then it didn't last long; Dean knew too much for that." Joshua grumbled before taking a swig of beer. "You know this shrinking Sammy thing may be a real pain in the ass to deal with but I think it's something the boys have needed for a long time now. I just wish Sam was able to enjoy it."

"What do you mean, Josh?" Bobby asked glancing at his friend. "Sammy looks like he's having a great time to me."

"I'm not talking about Sammy, you old coot. I mean Sam." Josh clarified. "Think about it. When we finally figure this mess out and Sammy turns back into Sam, Dean's going to be relaxed from all this. And he'll have a boatload of good memories to look back on when the going gets tough again. But Sam's going to come back wound up tighter than a spring like always. I just think Sam should have some carefree time too."

"I hadn't thought about that." Bobby confessed. "Guess it'll be up to us to make sure he gets that time."

"And speaking of time" Ellen broke in. "It's getting late. I think we need to take this party inside."

"Yeah" Josh reluctantly agreed. Sighing he slowly stood. "Why don't you take Sammy and head on inside? Bobby and I'll herd the pups back in the shed and Dean can take care of putting the mini impala on the porch."

"Sounds good" Ellen said. She stood and walked across the yard to Dean and Sammy who were engaged in a tug of war battle with Stitch. "Dean, it's time to go in. It's getting dark."

"Alright" Dean reluctantly replied. Scooping up Sammy he tossed the toddler in the air a couple of times before handing him to Ellen. "Will you take him in the house for me? I need to help Bobby and Josh clean up."

"Sure thing Dean" Ellen answered. "Sammy and I will go watch TV until you get through. Right Sammy?"

"Yea! Toons!" Sammy shouted clapping his hands.

Leaving the men to take care of the clean up Ellen carried Sammy inside. When she walked into the living room, she turned the television to a cartoon channel and sat Sammy on the floor. "Sammy, I need to go in the kitchen and wash the dishes. Can you stay here and be a good boy while grandma does that?"

"Uh huh" Sammy replied as he crawled over to his giant stuffed Scooby Doo. "Me be good."

Ellen patted the toddler's head before going into the kitchen. She quickly filled the sink with soapy water and started washing keeping her ears open for any sign of trouble.

Dean tiredly walked into the house a little while later. Going to the sink he washed his hands before snagging a beer out of the fridge. Shuffling into the living room he smiled at the sight of his little brother sleeping peacefully atop his stuffed animal. "Looks like its past someone's bedtime." He whispered as he set down his beer and made his way to Sammy's side. He gently picked the sleeping boy up and cradled him to his chest. Turning he gave Ellen a tired smile and then headed to the stairs. Sammy wasn't the only one who was ready for bed.

SPN

The next morning Dean awoke to the sound of his little brother's voice. Blinking open his eyes he gazed around the room searching for the boy. He chuckled when he spotted Sammy sitting on the floor attempting to dress his stuffed Eeyore in a shirt and pull up. Tossing the blankets off Dean slowly sat up and stretched. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he stood and walked over to their bags. He pulled out clothes for both of them and then made his way over to his brother. "I don't think that's gonna work, Sammy." Dean said as he knelt down beside the toddler. "Donkeys don't like to wear clothes."

"Want 'Or to woot wite me." Sammy stated. "See?"

"I see munchkin." Dean replied taking the stuffed toy from his brother. Setting it on the bed he stood holding out his hand for the toddler. "Bath time Sammy." He announced as he led the little boy across the room and out the door. Walking them into the bathroom Dean deposited the clothes on the toilet seat. He'd give Sammy his bath first and then get his shower when his brother was eating breakfast. He turned on the taps before setting out a wash cloth and towel. Bending down the father swiftly undressed the giggling two year old and sat him in the tub. Picking up the wash cloth and soap Dean set about bathing his little brother.

"I'm gonna go see if Dean needs any help!" Ellen hollered from the bottom of the staircase. She hurried up the steps ignoring Bobby's calls for her to wait. Making it to the top she had just started down the hall when she saw a wet and naked Sammy run out of a room halfway down. At Dean's shouted, "Get back here Sammy!" the toddler squealed and took off down the hall heading straight for her. Opening her arms she easily caught the toddler as he launched himself at her. Laughing as a soaking wet Dean stomped out of the bathroom Ellen shook her head and walked down the hall to meet him. "Lose someone?" she teased handing the squirming boy to his brother.

"Thanks Ellen" Dean said giving the bar owner an embarrassed smirk. He walked back into the bathroom and started toweling his little brother. "You know Sam would have a fit if he knew you'd seen him in his birthday suit."

"Dean Winchester, you are not going to tease your brother about this." Ellen warned.

"Ellen, I'm shocked that you'd think that about me." Dean gasped grinning at her raised eyebrow and knowing look. "Yeah, okay so maybe I would."

"Dean"

"Aww come on Ellen! A guy's gotta have a little fun between hunts." Dean whined. "And nothing's more fun than winding Sam up. Wait scratch that. I can think of a couple of things way more fun than that, if you know what I mean."

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean innocently asked before bursting out laughing. "Man, Ellen you're as bad as Sam!"

Fighting to keep the smile off her face Ellen glared at the young man for a moment before swatting him on the arm. "You are incorrigible!" she huffed grinning. "Sammy and I don't need to hear this." She held out her hands expectantly.

Rolling his eyes Dean handed over the toddler. "Sammy, go with grandma for a while, okay? Daddy's gonna get a shower." He explained before kissing the baby's forehead. "Thanks Ellen" he called as the bar owner backed out of the room.

SPN

A little while later Dean entered the kitchen taking the empty seat beside his brother. Uncovering the plate that was sitting at his place he stared down at the plateful of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes in awe. Grabbing his fork he eagerly dug into his meal.

Bobby pushed his chair back from the table and picked up his plate and silverware. Standing he carried the dishes to the sink and dropped them in. Turning he leaned against the counter. "I think we need to get started on the research." He suggested. "The sooner we find Lilith and take care of her, the sooner we'll get Sam back."

"Sounds good." Dean replied spraying the table with bits of egg. Seeing Bobby's disapproving look he finished chewing and swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking again. "You got anything that might help?"

"Course I do boy" Bobby huffed. "Got it all laid out on the desk for you."

"Don't you mean us?" Josh corrected.

"Nope. I'll be watching Sammy." Bobby informed them.

"Wait, why do you get to watch Sammy?" Dean questioned. "Why not me or Ellen or even Josh?"

"I'd love to take care of the little guy but I need to go into town and get some groceries." Ellen said. "There's not much in the refrigerator that's good for a little one."

"And I have a car to finish." Bobby added. "I promised the guy I'd have his car ready to go by noon today and its gonna take me that long to get it done. Sammy can take his toys and play in the dirt while I work."

"Guess we don't have a choice." Josh grumpily stated. Dropping his napkin onto his empty plate he pushed back from the table. "I'll go get started while you finish eating. Just do me a favor and hurry up. You know how much I hate looking crap up on the internet."

"You got it, Josh" Dean agreed. He shoved the last sausage link in his mouth.

Shaking his head at the young man Bobby went over to the table and picked up Sammy. Settling the toddler on his hip the salvage yard owner headed to the living room to get the toys. He had work to do.

SPN

Bobby glanced over at the toddler who was happily filling his dump truck with sand. Satisfied that the child was safe he focused back on the job at hand. He was almost finished with the repairs to the Civic. He just had a little more to do and then the car would be good to go and just in time. It was already after eleven. Picking up his wrench he started to tighten a loose bolt when Sammy's cry of "Papa!" stopped him. Looking up the old hunter saw the toddler running toward him with something clutched in his tiny hand. Seeing the boy's shoelaces untied he opened his mouth to warn him but he was too late. One of the laces got caught under the boy's shoes sending Sammy crashing to the ground. The two year old sat stunned for a couple of seconds before scrunching up his face and wailing. Racing over Bobby knelt down in front of the littlest Winchester. After finding nothing more than a skinned knee, he scooped Sammy into his arms. Not wanting to disturb Dean and Josh's work for something he could easily handle Bobby carried the toddler into his workshop. Setting the youngster on the bench by the sink he quickly washed the dirt and grease off his hands. Grabbing a clean rag the surrogate grandfather rolled up the little boy's torn pants leg and gently cleaned the dirt and gravel out of the wound. Once that was done he slathered Neosporin on the scrape and covered it with a couple of band-aids. Picking the toddler up he started slowly rocking back and forth. "Shh Sammy, you're okay" he whispered. "Papa's got ya." He walked around the workshop rocking the baby and whispering reassurances. Smiling as Sammy's crying lessened he went over to the bench and took a seat. Feeling the toddler's hands playing with his hair he kissed the top of the baby's head. Glancing down he wasn't surprised to see Sammy struggling to keep his eyes open. Knowing the little boy wouldn't last much longer Bobby stood and headed to the house.

"Bobby, what are you…?" Ellen stopped as she caught sight of the sleeping baby. "He okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah" Bobby softly replied as he walked through the living room. He carried Sammy down the hall and into his room carefully laying the toddler on the bed. Grabbing the little boy's blanket off the chair he tossed it over the baby before turning on the baby monitor and tiptoeing out of the room. He went back to the kitchen surprised to see Dean and Josh waiting for him at the table. Dropping into a chair he asked, "You two find anything?"

"Not yet" Dean told him snatching a sandwich off the tray Ellen set on the table. "Sammy alright?"

"Sammy's fine, Dean" Bobby assured the younger man. "He just fell and skinned his knee, that's all. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You get the car finished?" Josh asked taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

"Almost, I'll grab a bite to eat and then finish." Bobby replied. "Why?"

"Cause you're gonna have to take my part of the researching this afternoon. I promised Isaac I'd go to the children's ward at the hospital."

"You still doing that clown bit?" Dean questioned snagging another BLT.

"Oh yeah! That's the best part of my week!" Josh admitted. "I think I have more fun than the kids do. You ought to try it."

"Naw, dealing with one little kid is more than enough for me." Dean said. "That job is all yours man."

Glancing at the clock Josh shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth and quickly stood. "I gotta go get ready. See you later." He mumbled through his mouthful.

SPN

Wade watched as the pick-up truck drove out of the dirt driveway and headed down the street. "One down, two more to go." He muttered. Picking up his cell he hit speed dial smiling as it was answered before the first ring ended. "It's show time!" he announced.

SPN

Groaning Bobby stood and stomped over to the phone. They were never going to find anything at this rate. Snatching up the receiver he gruffly answered, "Singer Salvage". He impatiently listened while the caller explained their problem. Shaking his head he assured the man he was on his way before hanging up the phone. "Ellen!" he called as he walked into the living room where the bar owner was sitting on the floor playing with Sammy. "I've gotta go tow a car. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time Bobby. Sammy and I can hold down the fort while you're gone." Ellen assured the hunter.

"Okay" Bobby hesitantly agreed. He knelt down in front of the littlest Winchester and pulled him in for a hug. "Sammy, papa's gotta leave for a while. I want you to take care of grandma for me while I'm gone, okay champ?"

"Otay, me tate tawe of ganma." Sammy stated planting a kiss on Bobby's cheek. "Bye Papa"

"Bye buddy" Bobby said. He kissed the toddler's forehead before standing and going to the door. After one last glance at the happy little boy, the salvage owner turned and walked out the door.

SPN

Dean pulled into the driveway and cut the engine frowning at the empty spot where Bobby's tow truck usually sat. Grabbing the bag of herbs Bobby had asked him to get he climbed out of the impala and headed for the house. Unnerved by the quiet surrounding him the young hunter hurried up the steps freezing as he saw the door standing wide open. Dropping the bag Dean rushed into the house and over to Ellen who was sprawled unconscious on the floor. Reaching out he grasped her wrist letting out a relieved breathe at the strong pulse he felt. Swallowing back the lump in his throat Dean pulled his gun and silently crept down the hallway. He went room to room searching for any signs of an intruder or more importantly his little brother. Coming up empty handed he hurried back in the living room to check on Ellen. He needed answers and he needed them now. Hearing the distinctive rumble of Bobby's tow truck he changed direction running out the door and across the porch. He jumped down the stairs as the truck skidded to a stop beside him. Snatching the door handle he yanked the door open. "Bobby, where's Sammy?" Dean hollered eyes widening as he took in Bobby's confused expression and the empty passenger seat. Sammy was gone!


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural: Snatching the door handle he yanked the door open. "Bobby, where's Sammy?" Dean hollered eyes widening as he took in Bobby's confused expression and the empty passenger seat. Sammy was gone!

SPN

"What do you mean where's Sammy?" Bobby asked. "Your brother's in the house with Ellen."

"Oh, crap! Ellen!" Dean shouted. Turning the young man sprinted up the steps and across the porch leaving a confused Bobby staring after him. He ran back into the house skidding to a stop at the unconscious woman's side. Dropping down next to the still figure the oldest Winchester lightly slapped Ellen's cheek. "Wake up Ellen" he called. "Come on open your eyes." Getting a flutter of eyelids and pained moan in response Dean continued his prodding. "That's it, Ellen. You can do it. Open those beautiful eyes for me. Come on grandma bear. Your grandson needs you.

Spying Dean's predicament as soon as he got in the door Bobby hurried over to lend a hand. He knelt down on the opposite side of Ellen from Dean and took the Harvelle woman's hand. Squeezing the appendage softly he loudly ordered, "Wake up Ellen! Hurry up before Ash drinks all the beer!" Smirking as eyelids slowly opened revealing glassy brown eyes the old hunter chuckled. "Thought that'd get you going." He teased.

Ellen's eyes glanced at the two men confusion clear from her expression. "Bob, Bobby? Dean?" she rasped. "Wha, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Bobby replied placing a hand on the injured woman's shoulder to stop her from sitting up. "Whoa! Take it easy there girl. Just rest here for a minute. Let us at least check you out first." Hearing an amused snort the hunter glared at the oldest Winchester before flipping him off. Rolling his eyes at the younger man's smirk Bobby slowly stood biting back a groan as his knees and back protested the move. "Dean, keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." He said before limping out of the room.

Looking over at his long time friend Dean nodded. He watched Bobby shuffle out of the room and then turned his attention back to Ellen who was struggling to sit up. Sighing the young man shook his head at the woman's stubbornness. He gently helped her sit up and settle against the recliner keeping hold of her arm as she swayed. Dean waited for the bar owner to get her bearings before asking, "What happened, Ellen?"

"I'm, I'm not sure" Ellen whispered. Rubbing the back of her head she winced as her fingers brushed a small knot behind her left ear. "Sammy and I…Oh God! Sammy! Is he alright?"

"Sammy's missing, Ellen. He's nowhere in the house." Dean informed her. "Whatever got to you must've took him. Look I know you're hurting and I hate to push you right now but I have to know what you remembered. Please, you've gotta tell me what happened."

"I'll try" Ellen quietly said. Closing her eyes she focused on her fuzzy memories of the day. "We, we were playing on the floor." She shakily began. "I could hear the pups out back; not sure how they got loose. Anyway, about a half hour later I heard a loud yelp. I thought one of the pups had fallen off the porch or something so I told Sammy to stay put and went to see what had happened. The last thing I remember is walking out the back door."

"Wait, are you saying you were outside when you were knocked out?" Bobby questioned as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Ellen asked taking the offered ice pack from her old friend and placing it on the goose egg.

"Why would your attacker bring you back in the house? If they were after Sammy, they would've just left you where you fell and taken the kid. What was the point of bringing you back in here?" Bobby pointed out.

"Maybe, whoever did it was leaving us a message." Dean suggested as he stood and began pacing. "Maybe they wanted us to…shit!" he yelped as his left foot slid out from under him. Quickly regaining his balance he leaned down and picked up the object he'd tripped on. Holding the empty beer bottle up he muttered, "What the hell? Where'd this come from?"

"Don't look at me." Ellen stated glaring at the men staring at her. "You two know I'd never drink while I was watching Sammy."

"Well, I know it wasn't there earlier." Dean fired back.

"You calling me a liar?" Ellen challenged.

Needing to prevent the fight he could see brewing Bobby barked out, "Cool it you two!" Nodding as both parties stopped and stared at him the hunter held up a hand. "That's better. Now let's work on figuring this out." Bobby turned to the Winchester boy. "Dean, Ellen didn't drink that. There's not even the faintest hint of beer on her br…" The older man's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a minute!" he growled hurrying into the kitchen.

Wondering what had gotten into their old friend Dean and Ellen shared an uneasy glance. Hearing a muffled curse Dean swiftly stood and headed for the doorway. He only made it three steps before Bobby stormed back into the room. "Bobby, what the…"

"It's a setup." Bobby ground out scanning the room for more clues. Walking over to the coffee table he reached under pulling out several more empty bottles. He set them on the table giving the others a pointed look. Noticing Dean and Ellen's confused expressions he sighed. "The beer was poured down the sink." He explained. "I'm guessing whoever took Sammy wanted us to think Ellen got drunk and passed out."

"But why would they do that?" Dean asked. "Why would they go to all the trouble to make it look like Ellen was an unfit babysitter?"

"I don't know." Bobby admitted. "At least we know it was a human that did this. Demons wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of staging the scene. But who would want to…Awww shit! Dean, call Josh and tell him to get his butt over here now!"

"Why?" Dean asked as he stood and started for the phone. He froze as things fell into place. "You think that Shirley woman did this?"

"I'd bet good money on it." Bobby replied.

SPN

Wade drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in frustration. He was tired and aggravated and wanted nothing more than to sit back with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. But it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. And the reason why was lying in the passenger seat. Glancing over at the sleeping toddler the construction worker smirked. At least the kid wasn't hollering anymore. Driving all the way out to Shirley's older brother's cabin was a big enough pain by itself. He hadn't needed the nerve racking wailing the little brat had done added into the mix. Why she needed the rug rat was beyond him anyway. Kids were nothing but trouble. Besides Shirley hadn't even like taking care of her own young'uns. She'd done nothing but fuss about them ruining her life for years. And now here she was wanting another one? It didn't make a lick of sense. But then not much did when it came to Shirley. Running a weary hand across his face Wade sighed. He'd never understand his old friend.

Hearing a truck engine Shirley hurried to the window and peered through the faded blue curtains. Seeing Wade's truck she threw open the door and raced down the steps of the old log cabin. "Where is he?" the older lady asked as soon as the driver's door opened. "Where's the kid?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm Wade leaned over to the passenger seat and snatched up the little boy waking the child up. "Here, he's all yours." He grumbled shoving the child into the woman's arms.

Shirley gazed down at the frightened toddler growling when she saw the bruise on the baby's cheek. "What the hell, Wade?! I told you not to harm him!" she shouted.

"Sorry" the old drunk replied. "The little brat was driving me crazy. Kid wouldn't stop crying and hollering for his daddy. I had to do something to shut'em up. I couldn't take a three hour drive with a screaming kid. Don't know why you wanted me to take the kid anyway."

"That's 'cause you never think ahead, Wade." Shirley pointed out. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out a wad of bills. "Here. Take it and get outta here. I've got work to do." she ordered as she started back to the cabin. Halfway there she stopped and turned back. "Oh, and Wade. This never happened. Got it?"

"Yep" Wade replied climbing back into his truck. Slamming the door he fired up the engine and roared out of the drive; all thoughts of Shirley and the little brat disappearing as he headed out on the open road.

Shirley watched Wade's truck disappear into the trees lining the dirt drive before looking down at the trembling toddler in her arms. "It's okay honey." She cooed as she began walking towards the dilapidated cabin. "Aunt Shirley's not gonna hurt you." The old woman went into the house shutting and locking the door behind her. Going over to the leather sofa she dropped the littlest Winchester onto it taking a seat beside him. Flipping on the radio she smiled. It was only a matter of time now. By this time tomorrow Josh would be hers. Shirley was so excited she was practically vibrating. "I can't believe it! My plan's working perfectly!" she crowed. "A few hours from now I will have Joshua all to myself! I am a genius! A certified, one hundred percent…"

"Ass!" Sammy filled in before throwing his tiny hands over his mouth.

Shirley glanced down at the toddler in shock. "How dare you!" she shouted.

Tears filled Sammy's eyes as the strange lady glared over at him. "I sowwe!" he mumbled scrambling back against the end of the couch.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" Shirley threatened. Grabbing the toddler by the arm she yanked him up tossing him across her lap.

SPN

Bobby hung up the phone with a sigh. "Josh said Shirley's not at her place and that nobody's seen her all day." he relayed.

"Great! So what do we do now?" Dean huffed running a hand through his hair.

"We call the police." Bobby said. Raising a hand to ward off the younger man's protest he stated his case. "Look, I know you want to handle this yourself and usually I'd agree with you. But think about it. If this Shirley woman is using Sammy to get Josh, she's probably planning on playing the rescuer. She's more than likely holed up somewhere listening to the radio; waiting for the amber alert to be issued."

"Makes sense" Ellen agreed. "She can bring Sammy back saying she rescued him from the kidnappers. That way she gets what she wants; me out of the way and Josh's attention."

"Except Josh is more likely to knock her flat." Dean pointed out. "Look, I get what you're saying but we can't go to the cops. I'm wanted, remember?"

"Dean Winchester may be, but Dean Harvelle isn't." Ellen said with a grin. "What? She already thinks you're mine."

"Yeah, but what happens when the police look into Dean Harvelle's background and find out he doesn't exist?"

"If they look into it, they'll find out that your birth certificate, high school diploma, and a bartender's license." Ellen assured a shocked Dean. "Bobby's not the only one with connections."

Dean stared at the bar owner for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Ellen, you are awesome!" he stated. Turning to Bobby he took a deep breath. "Alright, Bobby, let's get this show on the road."

SPN

Sammy awoke to something licking his face. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a small, fat black and white dog. Smiling the toddler reached up and stroked the dog's head. "Hey puppy" he happily said giggling as the puppy barked in response. He jumped as a high pitched voice yelled, "Shut up, you mangy mutt!" from the other room. "Shh puppy!" he whispered. "Bad wady mad." The little dog nudged the littlest Winchester's hand before turning and heading towards a door on the other side of the room. It glanced at the toddler and then squeezed through a flap in the door. "Wait, puppy!" Sammy softly called. Turning onto his stomach the little boy slowly got to his feet. Ignoring the burning pain in his backside he shuffled over to the door. Getting down on his hands and knees Sammy crawled through the flap and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. Don't like, don't read!

Previously on Supernatural- Getting down on his hands and knees Sammy crawled through the flap and disappeared.

SPN

"Puppy?" Sammy hollered as he slowly trudged through the dense woods. Stopping the toddler anxiously looked around for any sign of his furry friend. Taking in his surroundings for the first time the littlest Winchester began to shiver. The sounds of the forest and its creatures frightened him. He turned in a circle eyes darting back and forth searching for the way out. But all he could see was a sea of green surrounding him. Startling as a crow flew out of a bush beside him Sammy shrieked and started running. He threw his hands over his head as a couple of huge trees with gnarly limbs seemed to reach out to get him. Crashing through the undergrowth the terrified little boy called out for his friend. "Tome bat puppy!"

Sammy's head snapped up moments later as a muffled bark reached his ears. Seeing a tiny black and white head pop up from behind a log off to his left the toddler quickly changed directions racing towards his new found friend. Once at the rotting log the boy grabbed a piece of wood sticking out of the top and started to climb up the side. His feet slipped on the slippery wood and he almost fell a couple of times but Sammy didn't give up. He hauled himself up inch by inch until he was finally sitting on the top. Laughing as the puppy jumped up to greet him the youngster leaned over to pet the bounding ball of fluff. Losing his balance Sammy tumbled off the log landing hard on his hands and knees. Whimpering he pushed off the ground and took a step back before plopping down on his behind. Leaning back against the log the frightened youngster pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his tiny arms around them. He dropped his head onto his skinned knees sniffling as tears ran down his face. Jumping as something cold nudged his elbow Sammy glanced down to find the puppy wiggling its way under his arm. Relieved to not be alone the little boy scooted his legs back a little and pulled the dog into his lap. Hugging the puppy to his chest Sammy miserably mumbled, "Sammy want to go home puppy. Me don't wite it here."

Dean was absolutely livid! He'd told Bobby not to get the cops involved; to let him handle things. But did the old coot listen? Noooo! He just had to do things his way. Which was why they had been sitting there twiddling their thumbs for the past two hours while the sheriff attempted to pin Sammy's disappearance on Bobby. Clenching his fists the oldest Winchester glared at the Sheriff as she continued to grill Bobby on Sammy's whereabouts. For some reason she was adamant that the junk yard owner had something to do with the youngest Winchester's disappearance. And nothing they said would dissuade her. Ellen had told the sheriff everything she could remember starting with Bobby leaving after a call about a tow. Bobby had recounted his story of going to the other side of town and changing a flat for one of his customers. He'd even given her Mrs. Gladys number and she had confirmed that he had come out to change a flat tire for her at the same time that Sammy had gone missing. But none of that seemed to make a lick of difference. Sheriff Mills still insisted that Bobby tell her what he had done to Sammy. Dean didn't know what Bobby had done to tick this Mills lady off but whatever it was must have been a doozy 'cause she was bound and determined to pin Sammy's abduction on the older hunter.

Seeing one of the deputies bringing the sheriff another breathalyzer machine Dean lost it. Leaping to his feet he stormed over to the so called law officer making a point to step between her and Bobby. "Enough" he growled. "This ends now. I don't know what you have against Bobby and right now I couldn't care less but you are not wasting any more time on a wild goose chase while my son is out there somewhere with some crazy lady."

"Mr. Harvelle, please" Sheriff Mills softly said, "If you'll just give me a little more time, I'll get this old drunk to crack and tell me what hap…"

"Bobby is not a drunk!" Dean shouted throwing his arms up in frustration. "There's no alcohol smell on his breath and not one, but two of your stupid machines have proved that there's none in his system. Doing the test again with that machine won't prove any different unless one of your men tampered with it."

"Now you listen here Mr. Harvelle!" the sheriff began.

"No, you listen! Bobby Singer is one of the best babysitters you could ask for. He took care of me plenty of times when I was growing up. Hell the man's like a second father to me. He's always been there for me even when my own dad wasn't. And he's been a great grandfather to Sammy, too." Dean hollered as he paced back and forth in front of the stunned sheriff. "I trust Bobby with my life and I won't have you saying anything against him. Am I clear?"

"Mr. Harvelle, I don't think…"

"No you don't otherwise you'd be out there looking for that Shirley woman instead of in here harassing Sammy's Papa." Dean huffed.

"One of my men went to the address your friend Joshua gave us, Mr. Harvelle." Sheriff Mills told the angry father. "But no one was home."

"The kidnapper? Not home? I'm shocked!" Dean sarcastically said rolling his eyes. "Doesn't that seem a little too coincidental to you?"

"No, why would it?" the sheriff questioned.

Blowing out a disgusted breathe Dean ran a weary hand across his face. "Oh, let's see, maybe because Shirley's smart enough to know not to go home. I mean, come on! If she was smart enough to orchestrate this whole kidnapping thing to make my mother look bad, don't you think she'd have thought to find somewhere to hold up, like maybe a friend's place or something?"

"Sounds farfetched to me." One of the deputies threw in.

"No more than Bobby hurting Sammy." Ellen fired back.

"Mr. Harvelle, I really think…"

"I don't care what you think! I want you to get your asses in gear and go find my son!" Dean hollered. "Now you have until I get back from the john to decide whether you're gonna go find Sammy or go back to your station and do nothing!"

SPN

Rose rolled down the window of her cheery red Jeep Liberty and leaned back in the seat enjoying the breeze blowing through her auburn hair. Today had been absolutely awesome! Not only did she get all her work done early but her jerk of a supervisor had finally gotten what was coming to her. After a whole year of doling out extra nonsense work and aggravating the snot out of everyone under her the b-witch had taken it a step too far and gotten herself fired. And to make things even better their boss had appointed Rose as the new supervisor! Starting Monday morning she'd been the one in charge of making sure the office ran smoothly and she couldn't wait! She'd make sure things were in order without all the crap jobs and redoing things ten different ways like the old blowhard. Yep, from here on out it was going to be smooth sailing.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." She grumbled as her radio suddenly switched from her classic rock station to static. Reaching out she pushed the button changing it back to her station only for the radio to switch again this time to a news bulletin. Hearing the words Amber Alert Rose inched the volume up a little more.

"_This is an Amber Alert. A two year old boy is missing from a friend's home in __Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sammy Harvelle, who has chestnut hair and hazel eyes, was last seen wearing a white Blue's Clues shirt and blue overalls. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Sammy Harvelle, please call the hot line at…" _

Rose turned the radio off with a sigh. _"Poor kid"_ she thought. _"I hope they find him." _She wound around another curve slowing as she caught sight of something in the bushes up ahead. Seeing a small child step out onto the road she turned the wheel sharply as she slammed on the brakes. Skidding to a stop in the middle of the old mountain road Rose jumped out of her SUV and raced around to the other side to find a little boy staring up at her. Taking in the disheveled mop of chestnut hair and the dirty white shirt and overalls she gasped. This was the baby they were looking for! Seeing the child's wide frightened eyes the young lady kneeled down beside her Jeep. "Hey there little fellow" she greeted. "My name's Rose. What's yours?" She watched curiously as the tiny boy looked at her for a moment before gazing down at the ground beside him.

Sammy spared the lady a glance before focusing his attention on his puppy friend. "Her nice wady?" he loudly whispered cocking his head to one side as he waited for an answer. He solemnly nodded his head. "Puppy go bye bye?" Nodding once more he watched the puppy scamper back into the woods and then turned to the pretty lady in front of him. "Puppy say oo nice wady." He stated taking a step towards her. "Me go wif oo."

Rose held out her hand smiling as the toddler's chubby fingers grabbed her own. She walked the little boy around to the driver's side of the Jeep and gently lifted him inside. Climbing in behind him she shut the door as she pondered what to do. Knowing her cell phone didn't get reception on this stretch of road calling was out of the question. That left where to take him; her house or the police station. Sioux Falls was at least two hours behind her while her house was only one and her house phone definitely worked. Quickly deciding that her place was the best bet she locked the doors and turned to her passenger. Grabbing the seat belt she carefully buckled the baby in the passenger seat, started the engine and slowly drove down the road.

SPN

Dean slammed the bathroom door and walked over to the toilet. Grumbling about the stuck up sheriff and her posy he swiftly did his business and zipped himself up. Still cussing up a storm he turned and ran straight into Castiel.

AN- For anyone who didn't recognize her, the part of Rose is being played by our own PlatinumRoseLady who sweetly volunteered to be my guinea pig, I mean, guest star.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. Don't like, don't read!

Previously on Supernatural- Dean slammed the bathroom door and walked over to the toilet. Grumbling about the stuck up sheriff and her posse he swiftly did his business and zipped himself up. Still cussing up a storm he turned and ran straight into Castiel.

SPN

"Shit!" Dean hollered jumping back. Remembering the living room full of cops he lowered his voice. "Cas, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that especially when I'm in the bathroom?"

Castiel frowned. "I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt your alone time. I had thought you would want to be informed of your brother's whereabouts as soon as possible but it seems I was incorrect. I will go into the bedroom and wait for you there."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Dean called grabbing Cas' arm. "You found Sammy? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Samuel is alright, Dean. A rather odd looking and cruel woman named Shirley was keeping him in the cabin of her brother." Castiel explained. "I led him out of the house and down to the highway where a young woman picked him up."

"You did what?" Dean furiously hissed. "What the heck were you thinking letting Sammy go with a stranger? That woman could be a child molester for all you know! Why didn't you just zap Sammy here with you?"

"Dean, I am certain your brother is safe. Rose is a very good person and one of my Father's children. She will take good care of Sam until you get there." The trench-coated man assured.

"You didn't answer my question." Dean pointed out as he began pacing the tiny room. "Why didn't you bring Sammy with you?"

"I could not." Cas simply stated. "Zapping as you so colorfully call it is not easy on a human body. Your bodies are simply not designed for it. An adult could tolerate it with minimum problems but a child as young as Sam could be hurt very badly."

"Oh" Dean replied as he stopped pacing and headed for the door. "In that case good job Cas. Now zap out to the impala and wait for me there. I'll get Bobby and Ellen and we'll go pick up Sammy."

"Is that wise?" Castiel asked cocking his head to one side in thought. "How will you explain knowing your brother's whereabouts to the police in the other room? I do not think they will believe the truth. They are already working under the assumption that Mr. Singer has committed some horrible act on the boy, are they not? Wouldn't going directly to him bolster their case against him and you?"

"Crap! I didn't think of that!" Dean huffed. Rubbing the back of his neck he quickly formed a new course of action. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're going to go back to Sammy. Make sure that Rose woman calls the cops and watch over her and Sammy till we get there. I don't want Shirley getting her mitts on him again. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course." Castiel said. "But what will you and the others do?"

"I guess we're stuck waiting on that phone call. Not a lot else we can do without drawing the wrong kind of attention to ourselves." Dean huffed shrugging his shoulders. "Now go. We've left Sammy unguarded way too long already."

"Do not worry Dean. I will protect Sam from harm until you arrive." Castiel assured the eldest Winchester before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out before grabbing the doorknob. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

SPN

"Again!" Sammy squealed squeezing the hand of the stuffed animal he was holding.

Rose groaned as the annoying tune started up once more. Sammy Harvelle had more energy than the energizer bunny. When she had first settled him in the passenger seat the little guy had squirmed around for a few seconds before laying down and she'd thought he was about to fall asleep. Sammy had had other plans though. He had scooted to the edge and peered over the front of the seat at the box of toys in the floorboard. Pointing to the box he had gazed up at her and hesitantly asked, "Sammy play?" Once he'd gotten the okay the youngster had fished around in the box before pulling out a stuffed ghost and squeezing it to his chest. Spotting the colorful emblem on one of the ghost's hands Sammy had pressed it and hadn't stopped since. And that had been forty-five minutes ago.

Rose ran a weary hand across her face. She really hoped the little guy got tired of the music soon 'cause it was giving her a headache; not to mention the stupid tune was going to be stuck in her head for hours. Sighing she glanced over at her passenger and couldn't help but smile. The toddler's sparkling hazel eyes were alight with merriment as he danced the stuffed ghost around on the seat in front of him. It was hard to believe anyone would want to harm the tiny boy. She could have understood if the person who had taken the Harvelle boy had been desperate to have a child. But the bruise on the baby's cheek told a different story; a much darker one. Quickly pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind Rose decided to focus on her passenger. His family had to be going crazy right now with their youngest missing. Maybe she could get enough information from the youngster to find a phone number for his parents so she could let them know he was alright. "Sammy" she called out as she turned into the long winding dirt drive that led to her home. "Do you know your mommy's name?"

"Mommy?" Sammy repeated. He gazed sadly at his rescuer and shook his head. "Me no haf mommy."

"I'm sorry sweetie" Rose apologized ruffling the toddler's hair. Kicking herself for the blunder she quickly changed the subject. "What about your daddy?"

Sammy's whole face lit up at the mention of his father. "Wose tate Sammy to daddy?" he excitedly asked.

"I'm gonna try Sammy." Rose assured the boy. Pushing the garage door remote she waited for the door to slide up and then pulled her jeep inside and clicked the remote once more. "But I need to know daddy's name first. Do you know your daddy's name?"

"Uh huh" Sammy proudly stated nodding his head. "Daddy's name is daddy!"

"Daddy huh?" Rose said struggling to keep the disappointment out of her voice. It had been worth a shot. "Well then, let's get inside and I'll try to find daddy's number, okay?"

"Otay" Sammy agreed raising his hands.

Rose unbuckled Sammy's seat belt and scooped him into her arms. Settling him on her hip she walked to the door and unlocked it stepping inside. She took the toddler into the living room, gently placed him on the couch and snatched up the television remote. Flicking on the TV. she swiftly found a cartoon channel suitable for the small child. After waiting a few minutes to make sure her charge was content, Rose hurried over to the phone on the wall and punched in the police department's number. She kept one eye on Sammy as she talked with an officer relaying how she had found the missing toddler and her address as well as directions to her remote cabin. Hanging up the receiver a few minutes later Rose walked over to the couch and took a seat beside the baby who was now lying down. Taking in the dirt covering Sammy she sighed. She guessed the first thing she needed to do was give him a bath. Good thing her sister always left some of her son's clothes and supplies at her house. The pajamas were going to hang off the little guy but at least he'd have clean clothes and diapers to wear. Getting up, Rose started to head for the back only to stop as a loud grumbling reached her ears. Hearing Sammy's stomach growl once more she bit back a laugh; looked like the bath would have to wait. Changing course she strode into the kitchen. Taking out a bag of the frozen chicken nuggets her nephew loved the young woman turned on the oven and ripped open the bag. She grabbed a cookie sheet out of a bottom drawer and dumped the nuggets onto it before sticking them in the oven and setting the timer. That done Rose walked down the hall to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth to doctor the skinned knees that were peeking out of the jagged holes in Sammy's overalls. Returning to the living room she sat back down beside the toddler and pulled him into her lap. She set the first aid kit and wash cloth on the coffee table in front of her and carefully rolled up his pants legs exposing the bloody scrapes. Picking up the wash cloth Rose held it up for the baby to see. "Okay Sammy, let's fix your boo boos." She said as she gently began cleaning the boy's knees.

SPN

Shirley whooped as the Amber Alert finally came over the radio. Her plan was working perfectly. Snatching her cell from the table she swiftly punched in her love's number. Fighting back the urge to giggle she waited for her soon to be husband to pick up. "Oh Joshua I just heard the news!" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "I can't believe that darling little boy is missing!...What happened?...She was what? Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?...I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to go out and start searching…No, it's not trouble…Don't you worry Josh, I'm sure your grandson will turn up soon…Alright bye honey." Smirking Shirley tossed her cell onto the couch and stood. "Guess I better check on the rugrat." She muttered as she cheerfully bounded across the room and into the kitchen. Gasping at the sight of the empty room the woman stopped in her tracks. "Kid, you better get your ass out here right now!" she shouted. "'Cause if I have to find you, you won't be able to sit down for a month!" Seeing and hearing no movement Shirley scowled. "Alright, you asked for it!" Snatching the long wooden spoon off the wall she stormed through the cabin searching for the missing toddler.

SPN

Dean crossed another spot off the map that was spread out on the kitchen table. After his little "talk" with the sheriff, Mills had backed off Bobby a little. She had stopped her endless interrogations and had even sent a couple of her men out to canvass the neighborhoods around the junk yard and Shirley's apartment. But every look she sent Bobby's way let all of them know that she still believed he was the culprit. Dean couldn't wait to wipe that look right off her face.

Mills sent another glare Bobby's way as she made another lap around the living room. Thare had to be some clue they were missing; something that would prove to the hot-headed father that his precious friend was involved and she intended to find it. Feeling her cell vibrate Mills quickly retrieved it from its holster and answered. "Mills here…when?...what exactly did she say?...and the trace?...good, what's the address?...alright, I'm on my way." Snapping her cell shut Sheriff Mills strode over to her remaining officer. After giving Officer Benson the lowdown on the situation, she marched toward the door hoping she could make it out the door before the family noticed.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded though he already knew the answer. "Where are you going?"

'_I should have known.'_ Sheriff Mills thought as she turned to face the worried father. "Calm down Mr. Harvelle. We've had a call come in to the hot line and I'm going to check it out." she replied.

"We're going with you." Dean told the woman. He snagged his keys and stomped over to the officer with Bobby right behind him.

"No you're not." the sheriff fired back. There was no way she was taking her prime suspect with her. She didn't want the salvage owner scaring his accomplice into silence. "Mr. Singer is still a suspect and will remain here with one of my deputies."

"Fine, Bobby stays here." Dean conceded. "But I'm going. I can either ride with you or I'll sneak out and follow after you leave. Your choice."

Sheriff Mills pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward off the headache this case was causing. Seeing the determined look on the Harvelle man's face she sighed. "Alright fine, you can come. But you will do exactly as I tell you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Dean replied. Turning he gave Bobby and Ellen a reassuring smile and then followed the sheriff out the door.

SPN

Rose leaned over the tub. She put the stopper in the drain and turned on the taps testing the temperature with her hand. Once the water was the perfect temperature she turned to the toddler by her side. Kneeling down the young woman unfastened the overall straps and pulled the shirt over the child's head. After undoing the buttons on the sides of the overalls she helped Sammy step out of them. Sliding the pull-ups off the tiny boy she gasped at the vivid bruising covering the baby's bottom. _"No wonder he's always laying down."_ She thought as she carefully picked him up and placed him in the tub. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sit long she turned off the faucet and quickly began washing. Sammy splashed and giggled even as he squirmed uncomfortably as Rose cleaned all the dirt and grime off his tiny frame. Recalling her nephew's fits when having his hair washed she saved that part for last only to be pleasantly surprised to find it didn't bother the Harvelle baby at all. Hair done the young rescuer gently lifted Sammy out of the tub and toweled him off being very careful of his injuries. She then carried him into her bedroom and laid him on the bed. Picking up the talcum powder, diaper, and pajamas she had set out she swiftly dressed the little guy. Once she was finished Rose scooped Sammy up and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch she laid the sleepy toddler down beside her and started rubbing his back.

Sammy fisted his eyes and yawned. Seeing his stuffed ghost dropped in front of him he grabbed the stuffed toy and clutched it to his chest with one hand as the thumb of the other made its way into his mouth. Yawning the littlest Winchester blinked fighting to stay awake. Gazing around the room his drooping hazel eyes lazily took in everything around him. Spotting a familiar and comforting piece of furniture the baby slid off the couch and staggered over. Grabbing the arm of the wooden rocking chair Sammy turned his puppy dog eyes on Rose. "Papa wot Sammy." He told his new friend. "Wose wot Sammy, too?"

Smiling Rose walked over to the toddler and scooped him up. "Yes, Sammy, Rose will rock you to sleep, too." She softly replied. She sat down in the rocking chair and settled Sammy in her arms. The sound of a truck pulling into her driveway stopped her from rocking though. Knowing the police hadn't had time to get to her cabin the young woman cautiously made her way to the bay window and peered out the curtain. Seeing a strange couple getting out of the truck she frowned. It was a little late for any salesmen or anyone else to be coming to her door. Feeling the baby in her arms trembling she glanced down at the little guy. "Sammy, honey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Tat's the bad wady! Her panted me!" Sammy loudly whispered. "Don't wet her get me Wose!"

"Don't worry kiddo. That woman's not going to get her hands on you again. I'll see to that." Rose assured the toddler as she backed away from the window.

SPN

Dean fidgeted in the back of the police cruiser as it turned another sharp curve. He'd wanted to sit up front but Sheriff Mills had insisted that he sit in the back spouting something about it being police procedure or something. And being unwilling to tick the woman off the eldest Winchester had conceded and unhappily plopped down in the rear seat. Now more than an hour into the drive he was regretting not pushing the issue. All the twists and turns in the mountain road were making him sea sick and he didn't think he could take much more. Hearing the sheriff's cell ring Dean sat up straighter and leaned as close as he could to the front seat.

Answering her phone on the second ring Sheriff Mills reminded herself to watch her words and tone. She didn't want to alarm the man in the back. "Mills here…what?...when?...alright go ahead and send a second unit…No, we're almost there. Tell the others if they don't hear from me before they get here, they are to consider it a hot zone…yeah, I'm pulling up now. Bye."

"What was that about? What's going on?" Dean questioned as they drove up the dirt drive and parked behind a beat up truck.

"Mr. Harvelle, nothing's wrong." The sheriff lied. Eyeing the truck and open cabin door suspiciously she unsnapped the strap on her gun and slowly opened her door.

"Bullshit" Dean hissed. "You wouldn't have another unit coming if everything was okay. Now what's wrong?" Seeing the officer's hand on her holster and the open front door of the cabin he quickly put two and two together. "You think the kidnappers are here? You think they've found Sammy, don't you? That's what that call was about, wasn't it?"

"I think nothing of the sort. The call was just a routine one." Mills assured the worried father. "Now stay in the car while I go up to the house."

"No way" Dean growled. "I'm going with you. I know something's wrong; you wouldn't have your hand on the gun if it wasn't. Besides, the front door's wide open but nobody's in sight. That's a dead giveaway that there's trouble. And I'm not about to let you go into that kind of situation alone."

"Sir, I assure you…"

"Look Sheriff, you've got a bad situation on your hands and no back up close. I know I wouldn't be your first choice but I'm all you've got. And before you say it you don't have to worry about me. I'm a bartender and bouncer at my mom's bar. I know how to handle myself." Dean explained. "So come on let me help. I promise I'll stay behind you and follow your orders to the letter. Please? I just want to get my son back and that won't happen if something happens to you."

Sheriff Mills sighed. She was going to regret this, she just knew it. "Alright fine. You can come. But you set so much as one toe out of line and I'll knock you out, throw you in the back seat, and cuff you to the screen. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied leaping out of the car and taking his spot behind the officer. He'd follow her for now. But if they found Sammy in trouble all bets were off.

Sheriff Mills and Dean slowly and silently crossed the drive and snuck up the porch stairs. Making it to the front door they stood on either side for a second as the sheriff peered into the cabin from her vantage point. Drawing her gun she aimed it in front of her and stepped into the door. She scanned the room as she walked taking in the silent room with growing unease.

Walking in behind the sheriff Dean gasped at the scene that met his eyes. Papers lay scattered across the floor, furniture was overturned, and broken glass was everywhere! And in the middle of it all was a pool of blood!


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. Don't like, don't read!

Previously on Supernatural- Walking in behind the sheriff Dean gasped at the scene that met his eyes. Papers lay scattered across the floor, furniture was overturned, and broken glass was everywhere! And in the middle of it all was a pool of blood!

SPN

"Mr. Harvelle, I've just determined this situation too dangerous for a civilian. Go back to the car and wait for me there." Sheriff Mills calmly instructed as she slowly made her way across the room eyeing the open doorways warily.

"No happening, sheriff." Dean replied. Tearing his gaze away from the pool of (not Sammy's) blood he looked the woman in the eye. "I'm staying. There's no way I'm leaving you to handle this by yourself."

"Mr. Harvelle…"

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Dean whispered spinning to look towards the kitchen at the far end of the room where the slight scuffling noise had come from.

Nodding the sheriff motioned the young man behind her and then silently crept to the closed kitchen door. Taking up position on one side of the door she was surprised to see her companion do the same. Grateful to have an apparent competent backup she turned her attention to the wooden door beside her. Putting a finger to her lips she held her breath for a moment listening for the slightest sound. Hearing nothing Mills slowly reached for the doorknob. Grasping the handle she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

SPN

Shirley watched through the window as the sheriff and the brat's father walked out of sight. Ducking down she hurried back to the old shed where her partner was waiting. "We gotta go, Jeb. The police are here." She muttered pulling the younger man to his feet.

"But ma, I didn't get the girl yet!" the thin bearded man complained. "You told me I could have the girl!"

"Jeb Ezekiel Taylor, you get you're a$$ moving right now before I beat it black and blue!" Shirley threatened pulling a long thick switch off of a nearby bush.

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am" Jeb stammered backing away from his mother. Covering his backside with his hands he motioned towards the front of the house. "I-I'll go get the tr-truck and, and, OWWW! What was that for, ma?"

"You stupid brat! We can't take the truck now! The police'll be all over it!" Shirley huffed raising the switch menacingly.

"But, but how are we gonna get home, ma? Uncle Paul's cabin is too far away to walk." the red haired young man pointed out staying far enough away to avoid another strike.

"We ain't got a choice boy. We gotta walk at least till we can find another car to borrow." Shirley informed her son.

"But ma! My leg's hurting something fierce! I ain't gonna be able to get through the woods!" Jeb whined grabbing the bloody bandana covering his thigh. "Can't we take that there four wheeler that was in the shed?"

"No, we can't you little shit! They'd be on us before we could make it to the trees." Shirley growled raising the switch once more. "Now quit your bellyaching and get moving! I ain't about to be caught casing the place!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am" Jeb replied. Turning he limped into the woods with his mother close behind.

SPN

Dean sighed as he glanced around the empty room. They had completed a thorough search of the entire house now and there was still no sign of Sammy. The only thing they had found was a hungry kitten in the kitchen. The black bundle of fluff was lucky the sheriff hadn't blown its head off when it latched onto the woman's leg. Smirking at the memory of the very unpoliceman like squeal the cat's actions had caused Dean had to stifle a laugh. He couldn't wait to tell Bobby that one.

"Looks like we were too late." Sheriff Mills muttered as she walked towards the back door careful to give the little furball hissing at her a wide berth. "We'll check around out back and then call it in."

Dean patted the now purring kitten on the head before following the sheriff out the door and down the porch steps. Slipping into hunter mode he scanned the surrounding grounds frowning as something by the partially open shed door caught his eye. Breaking formation he made a beeline to the discovery ignoring Mills' repeated orders to stop. Once there he glanced at the bloody fingerprints on the shed door before squatting down to examine the small brownish red puddle on the ground. "Its blood" he announced as the sheriff came up behind him. "There's more going that way."

"Good job Mr. Harvelle" the police woman praised. "But I suggest you follow my lead next time. If the kidnapper had still been in that shed, he could have gotten the drop on you and there would have been nothing I could have done about it." Giving the oldest Winchester an "I know best" look Mills turned on her heels and started following the trail.

Rolling his eyes at the arrogant woman's scolding Dean bit down the sarcastic reply that was just dying to come out. He had to be part of the search; Sammy needed him. He'd do anything to make sure the little guy came out of this unharmed even if it meant being nice to the she witch. Course once Sammy was safe all bets were off. This Mills lady had been asking for it ever since she came into the picture and he was gonna be the one to give it to her. Tabling the thoughts of revenge for now Dean stood and turned readying himself to follow the sheriff's lead again. He had only taken a few steps before a sharp bark stopped him in his tracks. Spinning around he noticed a small black and white puppy by the far side of the house. He watched the animal for a moment as it ran a few feet towards the side of the house and then raced back frantically barking at them the whole time. Wondering what the pup was trying to tell him he hollered for the sheriff and then quickly walked over to the agitated animal. "What is it fella?" he asked kneeling down in front of the dog. Looking down into a very familiar set of blue eyes Dean started at the brief glimpse of wings that shadowed the ground. "Cas?" he asked staring wide eyed at the tiny puppy. Getting a nod in reply the eldest Winchester shook his head. Leave it to Castiel to take the form of a small defenseless puppy instead of something bigger and meaner. Hearing the sheriff getting close he leaned down and whispered, "You know where Sammy is?" He smiled as the angel pup nodded again.

"_Now comes the hard part; convincing miss know it all."_ Dean thought as he stood and turned to face sheriff Mills. "Sheriff, I think the dog wants us to follow him." he announced pointing the pup who was doing his Lassie impression once more.

Sheriff Mills sighed as she glanced from the hyper puppy to the kidnapped boy's father. She had known letting him tag along was a bad idea. "Mr. Harvelle, we do not have time to go chasing after some dog that wants to play." She told him not bothering to hide the exasperation she felt. "We have a fresh blood trail that leads to the woods. That is where we need to be headed. Now you can come with me or you can stay here and play with your new friend. It's your choice but I refuse to allow you to sidetrack my investigation to play with some mutt."

"That mutt happens to have my son's bracelet." Dean angrily stated pointing down at the tiny black band the puppy was now holding in its mouth.

"Oh" Sheriff Mills replied. Leaning down she reached out to retrieve the bracelet only to have the puppy growl at her and step out of reach. "Here, puppy, puppy. Nice doggy" she called scooting closer to the skittish animal. Frowning as it turned and dashed across the yard she huffed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Help me get the stupid thing."

Grinning Dean followed the sheriff and the puppy around the house and across the lot. He had to bite back more than one laugh as the dog allowed the sheriff to get close only to run off at the last second. Castiel was certainly showing the lady who was boss.

Sheriff Mills leaned over hands on knees as she tried to catch her breath. Glaring over at the little pup she resisted the urge to scream. An outhouse; the stupid dog had led them to a crumbling wooden outhouse. _"So much for a good lead."_ She thought as she studied the dilapidated structure. Deciding she needed to get the investigation back on track she took a deep breath and stood. Sheriff Mills shuffled closer to the puppy before lunging at the animal intent on getting the black band. But the little pup was too quick. It dodged her hands running into the outhouse and out of reach. Frustrated the woman dashed after the dog determined to get the evidence. She skidded to a stop at the door cocking her head as she watched the small puppy jumping at the bench and barking. Seeing the bench's seat lift as the puppy's paws hit it the sheriff hurried inside to investigate.

Walking into the outhouse Dean was surprised to find Sheriff Mills pulling up the bench. Wondering what the fu** she was thinking he stepped up beside her. His mouth dropped open as the bench was lifted out of the way revealing a staircase. He glanced at the sheriff for a moment before helping her secure the plank of wood to the wall by hanging the handles on hooks that were jutting out of the wall.

Together they knocked the front of the bench down, took out their flashlights, and carefully walked down the dusty, rotting stairs. Getting to the bottom they flashed their lights down the narrow passageway. Seeing nothing the two slowly made their way through the tunnel alert for any sign of trouble. Several minutes into walking they were pleased to find the tunnel widened allowing them to walk side by side. They went further and further into the passage pausing every once and a while to listen. After about fifteen more minutes of silently trudging through the tunnel, they came to a narrow part of the passage.

Motioning Dean behind her Sheriff Mills shuffled on ahead stopping right before a sharp turn in the passage. She glanced back at Dean and then turned the corner hitting the ground as a fireplace poker whooshed through the air aiming for her head!

Seeing the sheriff threatened Dean jumped into action. He grabbed the end of the poker yanking it and its holder towards him. Catching the young auburn haired woman that stumbled out of the corner the oldest Winchester twisted the poker out of her hands dropping it to the ground. "Where's Sammy?" he growled easily holding the struggling woman in his arms.

"Somewhere you can't get him!" Rose yelled as she fought to free herself. "I'm not gonna let you take him and hurt him again! I've called the police and they'll be here any minute!"

"Ma'am, I am the police." Sheriff Mills said stepping in front of the young lady and shining the flashlight on herself so Rose could see her uniform. "I'm Sheriff Mills and the man behind you is Mr. Harvelle. You called my office about the missing boy."

Rose studied the woman's clothing and badge and then stopped her struggling. Breathing a sigh of relief she said, "Thank goodness! I was starting to think you'd never get here."

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked again as he released his hold on his brother's rescuer.

"He's right around the corner. I hid him when I heard you coming and told him not to come out until I came to get him. I thought you were the ones that broke into my home." Rose explained with a shrug. Walking into a nice sized room she went over to the wooden cabinet against the far wall and opened the door. "Sammy, it's safe to come out now." She whispered as she helped the toddler climb out.

Seeing his little brother crawling out of the cabinet Dean hurried forward. "Sammy!" he called.

Sammy's head popped up at the sound of his name being called. Seeing a very familiar figure on the opposite side of the room the little boy wiggled out of Rose's arms and raced across the room. "Daddy!" he squealed throwing his arms around his father's neck.

Dean knelt down and embraced his little brother snuggling him to his chest. Sammy was safe!


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. Don't like, don't read!

Previously on Supernatural- Dean knelt down and embraced his little brother snuggling him to his chest. Sammy was safe!

SPN

Dean kissed the top of Sammy's forehead smiling as the toddler's head dropped on his shoulder and tiny hands latched onto his shirt. "Hey buddy. Daddy's here, you're safe now" he cooed allowing himself a moment to just enjoy holding his little brother in his arms. Once he had calmed down a little he reluctantly ended the soothing silence and set about trying to get some answers. "You okay, Sammy? She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked. Frowning when he felt the boy's head nod against his shirt he pulled the youngest Winchester back so he could see Sam's face. Spotting the bruise one small cheek Dean saw red. "Who did this?" he questioned ghosting a finger over the injury.

"Bad man hit me." Sammy quietly replied.

Surprised by that answer Dean asked, "What man, kiddo?"

"The man tat huwt ganma and tated me." Sammy explained.

"_Oh great. The witch has friends."_ The eldest Winchester thought. Filing that information away for later he ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath. He had to keep it together for Sammy's sake. "Are you hurt anywhere else, Sammy?" Dean queried.

"Uh huh, I falled and huwted my knees and hands" Sammy said showing his daddy his hands, "and, and…" Stopping Sammy dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What's a matter Sammy? What did that b-witch do to you?" Dean demanded.

"Her, her p-panted me daddy." Sammy tearfully admitted launching himself at Dean. "I sowwy daddy! I sowwy! Me didn't mean to say a…" Sammy threw a hand over his mouth.

Knowing the toddler didn't have the vocabulary necessary to truly explain what was done Rose decided to intercede. "Mr. Harvelle, I don't think you can call what she did to him spanking." Rose clarified.

"Oh and how would you know what she did?" Sheriff Mills challenged.

"Easy, I saw the damage." Rose replied. At the sheriff's motion for more the young woman began to explain. "When I found Sammy by the woods, he was covered in dirt and mud and his hands and knees were scraped and bleeding. And by the time he got to my house he was also hungry. So I decided to give him a bath before I fed him. That's when I saw the bruises. The little guy's behind is black and blue. She didn't spank Sammy; she beat him.

"She what?" Dean growled. Feeling his little brother stiffen at his tone Dean quickly tamped down his anger. There'd be time to take care of Shirley and her friends later. Right now he needed to concentrate on the frightened little boy in front of him. Wrapping his arms around the sobbing toddler Dean softly whispered, "Its okay Sammy. You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy's not mad you, buddy."

Sheriff Mills proudly watched the father/son reunion. She was thrilled her police work had led to this child abduction ending happily; too many cases didn't. Now all that was left was to arrest the kidnappers and tie up loose ends starting with…the officer glanced over at the auburn haired woman in the room. "Ummmm, Ms."

"Please call me Rose." The younger woman suggested.

"Alright, Rose I have a few questions for you. Can you tell me why you brought the Harvelle boy down here after you called us?" Sheriff Mills asked as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"I brought him here to keep him safe." Rose replied. "I heard someone pull into my drive a little while after I called the station. I knew you hadn't had time to get all the way out here so I went over to the window to see who it was. Sammy was in my arms and he started screaming "bad lady" as soon as he saw an older woman get out of the pick-up truck. I backed away from the window but she saw us before I could get out of sight. She ran up on the porch and started pounding on the door." Rose explained. "I couldn't take a chance on her getting inside and taking Sammy again so I rushed to the back of the house and went through the hidden entrance. I knew she wouldn't find us here."

"What about…"

"Sheriff, I know you probably have a ton of questions you wanna ask but can you save them till we get back in the house?" Dean asked cradling his brother to his chest. "I'd really like to get Sammy somewhere warm before he catches cold."

"Yes, yes of course" Sheriff Mills agreed turning to go back down the tunnel.

"Follow me." Rose instructed starting in the opposite direction. "I'll show you the shortcut back into the house."

Falling into step behind Sammy's rescuer Dean walked through the tunnel glancing from side to side gawking at all the intricately carved totems and drawings covering the stone walls. "Who did all this?" he asked ghosting a hand across a stone bear face.

"My great grandfather and his brother" Rose answered. "They grew up in a rough neighborhood. Break-ins, muggings, and murders were part of their daily life from the time they were Sammy's age. The brothers never felt safe anywhere; not even in their own home. They swore when they were grown they'd build the perfect house, one where they'd be safe from any kind of evil. And this is that house."

"They didn't do a very good job. Those hooligans got in easy enough." Sheriff Mills pointed out.

"That's my fault, not theirs. The front door used to be solid steel. I changed it to a normal wooden door when I moved in. I thought I didn't need the protection." Rose told the others. "And just so you know, that's the only place they could have gotten in. The walls are all made with three inches of iron behind the wood and the windows are solid Plexiglas. My dad added those for my grandfather. There were no windows originally."

"Sounds like your great grandfather and his brother thought of everything." Dean observed as he squeezed through the opening behind a huge wooden cabinet. Finding himself inside the hallway of the cabin he smirked. He'd have to tell Bobby about this place.

"They really did." Rose agreed. "The escape tunnel and room were added after one of their friends and his family were trapped in a house fire. The whole family was killed. The brothers couldn't stand the thought of something like that happening to their wives and children. They started the escape tunnel immediately. The room was kind of an afterthought. I think they decided they'd need a safe place to stay if the house burned. They kept a fully stocked pantry down there as well as blankets, lanterns, even a first aid kit. They could have easily spent two or three months down there if they needed..." Rose's voice tapered off. "OMG!" she gasped taking in the destruction in what used to be her living room. Kneeling down she silently surveyed the broken pieces of her life. Shaking hands reached out gingerly grasping a chunk of pink and white china. "My mom's Georgia plates" she whispered tear filled eyes looking up at Dean. "She saw them in a window of this little antique shop one year and fell in love with them. Dad got her one every Christmas and birthday until she had the whole set. They were her most cherished possession."

Dean righted the recliner and sat Sammy on it telling him to stay put before squatting down beside the upset woman. "I'm so sorry Rose" he apologized putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of us."

"Speaking of hurt" Sheriff Mills interrupted, "Who did all the blood come from?"

"Blood? What blood?" Rose inquired. Following the sheriff's gaze she saw the pool of blood in the middle of the room. "That's not from Sammy or me; we were already in the tunnel before they got in and there wasn't anyone else here except…Oh God no!" Jumping up she frantically rushed towards the kitchen shouting, "Lucky! Here kitty, kitty!" A tiny ball of fluff barreling out of the other room had Rose sighing in relief. Picking up the black kitten she hugged it gently. "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Dean let out a relieved breath happy that Sammy's rescuer hadn't lost her pet to Shirley's temper; she'd lost more than enough at the witch's hands. Feeling a tug on his pants leg he glanced down to find Sammy staring up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "What's a matter, kiddo?" Dean asked as he picked up the youngster. Seeing an unfamiliar tattered stuffed toy in Sammy's hands he gave the toddler a confused look. "Where'd you get that, kiddo?"

"Wosie gived it to me." Sammy stated handing the busted toy to his daddy. "Gostie bote. Daddy fix it?"

Dean looked at the stuffing sticking out of the toy ghost and shook his head. "Sorry buddy. Daddy can't fix this." He regretfully told his little brother. Seeing the baby's hazel eyes start to tear up he swiftly added, "But I bet your grandma can sew him back together for you. And speaking of grandma we need to call her and let her know you're okay. Grandma and grandpa and papa were all worried about you."

"Sammy tall! Sammy tall!" the toddler squealed reaching for the cell phone in Dean's hands.

"Hang on a minute quick draw. Let me dial first." Dean chuckled. He pressed Bobby's contact number and waited for the older hunter to pick up. "Hey, Bobby, I've got someone that wants to talk to you." He greeted before passing the phone to the excited youngster. He walked over to the recliner and took a seat to wait. Settling his little brother in his lap Dean listened to the little boy chattering away to Bobby for a moment before turning his attention to the two women on the other side of the room. Noticing the cagey gleam in Sheriff Mills' eyes he grimaced. Wondering what the officer was up to he scooted out of the chair and headed towards the women. He got there just in time to hear the sheriff's next question.

"Um hmmm, right. Tell me, how do you know Mr. Singer?" Sheriff Mills haughtily asked.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Rose denied her face revealing that she was being truthful. "Who is he? Is he the man from the pick-up?"

"No, he's the man the sheriff has been persecuting ever since Sammy was kidnapped." Dean accused glaring at the smug officer. "I told you already, Bobby had nothing to do with this! Even if you didn't believe it before, you should now. Just take a look around; Rose said all this happened after she called the station. You and I both know Bobby has been at the house with you or your men all afternoon. Which means he couldn't have done this."

"He could have an accomplice." Sheriff Mills pointed out.

Seething Dean marched up to the Sheriff getting right in her face. "Dammit!" he yelled. "Don't you ever…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sammy interrupted as he ran over to the two quarreling adults. "Papa wanna talt to oo."

"This ain't over." Dean spat. Taking the cell phone from Sammy he walked a couple of steps away from the officer and then put the instrument to his ear. "Yeah…but…but…but Bobby…alright fine…yes sir…yes sir…yeah, bye Bobby" Dean clicked the cell closed and stuck it back in his pocket. He tossed another glare at the sheriff before picking up Sammy and retreating to the recliner.

Grinning triumphantly Sheriff Mills turned back to finish questioning Rose. However the sound of several cars pulling into the drive prevented her from saying a word. Going over to the front door she watched the squad cars stop behind hers and the officers pile out. She motioned to them and then waited for the men to cross the yard and come onto the porch. Stepping away from the door and prying ears she quickly and quietly explained the situation to her deputies. After giving the men specific instructions, Sheriff Mills sent them off in different directions to search for clues. Once that was done she walked back into the house and addressed her charges. "Mr. Harvelle, it's time to go. We'll take Sammy to the hospital to get checked out first and then I'll…"

"No, Sammy's not going to the hospital. I will not let some stranger poke and prod my son. He's been through enough." Dean broke in crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid I must insist Sammy get checked out. I need to know what if any injuries he sustained while he was missing." the sheriff countered before smiling sweetly at the young man. "Don't you want to make sure he wasn't injured by the so called bad lady?"

"Yes and we will. Just not there." Dean shot back. "Sammy's got a regular pediatrician. If anybody's going to be examining my son, it's going to be Dr. Isaac."

"Mr. Winchester, its well after five. You're not going to find any doctor's office open this late." Sheriff Mills reasoned.

"Not a problem. I'll just call Dr. Isaac's cell and let him know we're on our way." Dean told the officer smirking at her disgruntled expression. Pulling out his cell he punched in the doctor's number. "Dr. Isaac, its Dean W-Harvelle…yeah we found him. That's what I'm calling you about…You got it. Look I know it's late but can you…a little over an hour away…you sure?...alright, see you in a little while. Thanks man." Flipping the phone shut Dean glanced over at the Sheriff and grinned. "Dr. Isaac said he'd meet us at his office."

Mentally cursing her bad luck Sheriff Mills simply nodded. Clamping her mouth shut she turned and trudged out the door. Her hopes of getting the toddler checked for signs of abuse dashed the angered woman began plotting. Bobby Singer was going down. She would see to that.


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- My apologies for the extremely long wait.(Hopefully, it won't happen again.) A huge thank you to anyone still reading this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby Singer was going down. She would see to that.

SPN

"Hey Isaac" Dean quietly greeted as he walked into the doctor's office holding a sleeping Sammy. "Thanks for meeting us here so late."

"Anytime Dean, you know that." Dr. Isaac whispered shaking the younger man's hand. He glanced at the police officer standing behind his friend and then turned and headed for the door leading to the exam rooms. "Bring Sammy on back. Nurse Vonnie is waiting for us." Getting to the door he stopped and turned to look at the police woman who had followed them. "Officer, if you'll wait in the chairs right there, I'll bring you my report as soon as I've completed the exam."

"I'm not waiting anywhere. I'm going in with you." Officer Mills declared glaring at the physician. She wasn't going to sit out there: she needed to be in the room to properly catalogue the child's injuries. That's the only way she would be able to prove abuse since the boy's father had vetoed the hospital.

"And you are?" Isaac questioned.

"I'm Sheriff Jody Mills." The officer haughtily stated making sure to stress her title.

"Well in that case you're staying out here." The doctor replied resisting the urge to laugh out loud at the comical expression on the lady's face. She clearly wasn't used to people telling her no. Seeing the stubborn woman about to protest he quickly interceded. "I know all about your police procedures Officer Mills. I know there needs to be at least two medical professionals in the room when the child is examined and there will be. I called the hospital after I finished talking to Dean and they sent one of their nurses over as a witness. As for you the only police personnel I have to allow in during the examination is the photographer which you are not. So have a seat. If your photographer gets here, they are more than welcome to come back. We'll be in exam room one." Pushing open the door Isaac waved Dean through before shutting the door in the stunned officer's face.

"I can't believe you did that, Isaac." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah well there's something about her I don't like." Dr. Isaac said as he walked over to the first door on the right and opened it. "She's up to something: I could see it in her eyes."

Dean followed the physician into the small room. Smiling at Vonnie he gently laid Sammy on his side on top of the table. "You're right about that. The old bat is trying to pin the kidnapping on Bobby. It doesn't matter what anybody says or what evidence they find she's bound and determined to make all this his doing."

"Why would she do that?" Vonnie asked as she pulled the instrument tray over to the table. "And how would watching the exam help her?"

"She's looking for signs of abuse." Isaac deduced with a frown.

"Yeah, well the only abuse she's gonna find is from what that b-witch Shirley did to him." Dean growled.

"Do you know if Sammy has any injuries besides this bruise on his cheek?" Dr. Isaac questioned as he gently examined the mark on the toddler's face.

"Sammy said he skinned his knees and hands in a fall and that he'd been spanked." Dean relayed. "But the lady that found him, Rose, told me that Shirley didn't spank him, she beat him. She said his behind was covered with bruises."

"Guess we need to start there then" the doctor muttered. He carefully removed Sammy's shoes before sliding the pajama bottoms off the toddler's legs. After making short work of the diaper, Isaac whistled as he got his first look at the boy's injuries.

"That bitch!" Vonnie yelled staring in horror at the baby's black and blue bottom. She slapped a hand over her mouth as a blush crept up her face. "Sorry, I don't usually cuss. I'm just so…"

"You don't have to explain, Vonnie. You just said what we were thinking." Dean told her as he watched Dr. Isaac examine his brother's battered backside. Noticing an odd pattern to some of the bruising, he frowned. "Is that a shoe print?"

"I'm afraid so" the physician replied. He walked over to the counter and picked up a white and blue jar. Setting it on the instrument tray beside the exam table, Isaac unscrewed the lid, frowning as a knock sounded at the door. "I swear that better not be Ms. 'don't you know who I am?'" he grumbled as he strode over and opened the door.

Seeing a young black haired policeman, the doctor smiled. "Hey Jackson" he greeted, stepping aside to allow the man to enter. He waved at the sheriff who had moved to follow the young deputy before shutting the door in her face once more. "Dean, Vonnie, this is Deputy Jackson. He's the best police photographer they have. He's also Pete Harding's son so he knows the score. Anything we say about hunting will be strictly off the record."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could stand a Sheriff Mills mini-me right now. The real one's more than enough." Dean said.

"You got that right. She makes the wicked witch of the west look nice." Jackson muttered as he pulled out his camera. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Said what? I didn't hear a thing." Dean joked. Hearing a low whimper, he began rubbing his little brother's back. "Shhh, it's okay Sammy." He soothed, smiling as the toddler immediately calmed.

"Wait a minute. Dean, Sammy? You're the Winchesters!" Jackson concluded. "Man, it's great to meet you! You guys are legends!"

"Legends, huh?" Dean smirked.

"Geez, you just had to tell him that. We're not gonna be able to stand him now." Dr. Isaac teased, laughing at the indignant look Dean sent his way.

"Guys, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Vonnie asked. "I don't want Sammy getting sick on top of everything else he's been through."

"Vonnie's right." Isaac agreed. "Let's get this show on the road. Jackson, you need to photograph the bruises on Sammy's cheek and behind as well as the his skinned hands and knees."

"Umm, Sheriff Mills ordered me to photograph his whole body." Jackson sheepishly informed the others.

"Well, that's not going to happen. You only need photographs of his injuries for the case and that's all you're going to photograph." The physician corrected. "I will not allow my patient's privacy to be compromised for some witch hunt."

"Understood" Jackson replied. He took the lens cap off his camera and started snapping pictures. "Dang, what kind of monster would do this to a little kid?"

"You mean, you haven't already tried and convicted Bobby for this, like your boss has?" Dean sarcastically asked.

"Bobby Singer? She's on that kick again?" Jackson questioned. Getting a nod, he sighed. "Great. Guess I better stock up on Advil."

"Maybe you should invest in some ear plugs." Vonnie suggested.

"Tried that already. Her screech blasts straight through the things." Jackson grumbled as he packed up his camera. Throwing the bag strap over his shoulder, he sighed. "Finished. You owe me big time for this one, doc. Sheriff Mills is gonna blow her top when she finds out I didn't follow her orders to the letter."

"She gives you any trouble, tell her to call me." Isaac instructed. "I'll set her straight."

"I'll do that." Jackson replied as he walked to the door. Opening the door, he stepped outside. "Nice to meet you folks."

"Bye Jackson" the doctor called. Turning back to his patient, he picked up the jar of cream he had set on the table earlier. He scooped a small amount into his gloved hand and began gently rubbing it onto the toddler's bruised skin. Noticing Sammy starting to squirm in discomfort, the physician sped up, hoping to finish before the little guy awoke. Those hopes were dashed moments later when the baby's eyes opened.

"Daddy!" Sammy cried, reaching for Dean. "Daddy, huwts!"

"Shh, Sammy, you're okay. Daddy's right here." Dean cooed, taking his brother's tiny hands in his. "I got ya"

"All done champ" Dr. Isaac announced as he pulled the latex gloves off and tossed them in the trash can. Smiling, he patted Sammy's back and then turned his attention to the elder Winchester. "Let me give him something for the pain and you'll be good to go."

Dean nodded. He carefully picked up his little brother and cradled him to his chest. "Hear that Sammy. The doc's gonna give you some medicine to make you all better." He softly said.

Dropping his head onto Dean's shoulder, Sammy eyed the physician. He watched Isaac go across the room and open a packed cabinet, his eyes widening at the objects inside. Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, he trained his puppy dog eyes on his daddy. "No sot, daddy! No sot!" he hollered, shaking his head.

Hearing his patient's distress, Dr. Isaac hurried back over to the exam table. "Sammy, Sammy, it's okay. I'm not gonna give you a shot, buddy. See? No shot." he soothed, showing the toddler his hands.

Sammy glanced from the doctor's empty hands to his face. "Pwomise?" he asked.

"Promise" Isaac replied. Reaching into the pocket of his lab coat, he brought out two small pink pills. "All I've got for you is some candy."

"Tandy?" Sammy repeated, immediately brightening. He took the pills from the physician and happily chewed them up. "Sammy haf mowe?"

"Sorry Sammy, I don't have any more." Isaac fibbed. "But if you're good and let Nurse Vonnie help you get dressed, she just might be able to find some cookies for you."

"Yea! Tooties!" Sammy squealed. He practically jumped into Vonnie's arms. "'Mon, we get tooties!"

Nurse Vonnie laughed. "I think we need to get some pants for you first." She said as she walked towards the closet where the doctor kept the extra diapers and pull-ups."

Dean waited until Vonnie and his little brother were out of ear shot before speaking. "Candy, huh? You been taking lessons from Bobby?" he questioned.

"Try the other way around. I'm the one that taught Bobby and your dad the medicine trick." Isaac corrected.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Sammy's an ornery little cuss when it comes to taking medicine." Dean told his friend. "It's just too bad those tricks won't work on adult Sam. The kid still can't stand taking the stuff."

"I'm with him. Most of the stuff tastes worse than my cooking. Not to mention the pills are getting bigger all the time. Before long we'll need a wider throat just to swallow them." Isaac said. "And then there's the side effects. Those are getting out of h…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Woot! Me got tooties!" Sammy hollered as he ran over to the two men. Bouncing up and down he held up his prize.

"I see buddy." Dean replied, scooping the toddler into his arms. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh" Sammy mumbled with a yawn.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime" Vonnie observed.

"Yeah, I guess we better be going." Dean agreed. "Unless there's something else you need to do."

"No, I'm through." Isaac declared, handing a jar to Dean. "This is Arnica cream. Rub a little on the bruises twice a day. It'll help with the pain and swelling. You can also give him children's Tylenol for the pain. Other than that, there's not much you can do."

"Thanks Isaac" Dean gratefully stated, following the physician to the door.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not done." Isaac replied with a wink. Stepping out the door, he quickly schooled his features.

Sheriff Mills stood as doctor walked through the door followed by the Harvelles and a nurse she didn't recognize. "I take it you're finally through." She groused.

"Yes ma'am, I am" the physician answered before turning back to the Winchesters. "How about I give you a ride home, Dean? I go right past Bobby's place on my way to the house."

"That won't be necessary." Sheriff Mills broke in. "I'll be taking the Harvelles home."

"I don't think so. Not unless they've started equipping police cars with car seats." Dr. Isaac disagreed. "I do not want my patient riding in a vehicle without one. He's been hurt more than enough already."

"I don't care what you want!" the sheriff argued. "The Harvelles are riding with me!"

"No, we're not." Dean growled. "Sammy and I are riding with Dr. Isaac. I will not allow my son to ride without being buckled into a car seat and that's final. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to get Sammy home and in bed. He's had a long day." Turning his back on the gawking woman, the eldest Winchester walked towards the door.

"Wait up, Mr. W-Harvelle. I'll walk you out." Vonnie called as she hurried after him.

Resisting the urge to smile, Isaac cleared his throat, garnering the angered woman's attention. "I'm leaving now. If you don't want to be locked in, I suggest you get out."

Sheriff Mills glared at the older man. "This isn't over." She warned, pointing her finger at the physician.

A smirk slid onto Dr. Isaac's face as he held the door for the furious officer. "Good night, Sheriff" he coolly replied. Wanting to make sure the woman actually left, he kept one eye on her as he slowly locked the door. After the police cruiser roared off, Isaac hurried over to his car and unlocked the doors. Climbing in the driver's seat, he glanced in the rearview mirror at his passengers. "Dean, why don't you let Sammy lay on the seat beside you? His bottom can't take sitting in a car seat right now."

"Way ahead of you, man." Dean said as he settled the sleepy toddler's head on his leg. He carded a hand through Sammy's mop of brown hair smiling as the two year old's eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out. "Night Sammy" he whispered.

SPN

"Darryl, you were right. Sam Winchester was de-aged. I saw him and his brother at Isaac's place." A voice whispered into his cell phone. "Yeah man, I'm telling you the God's honest truth. The guy's a little kid again…your sources were right about everything. Winchester's a danger to us all. He has to be taken out…yeah, I'm still in the same place…how long?...alright, I'll be waiting." The young man snapped his cell closed, smiling as he gazed down at a picture of his target. By this time tomorrow Sam Winchester would be dead and the world would be safe once more.


	14. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Warning: Strong language ahead.

AN- I know I said the sheriff would be taken care of in this chapter but things kind of went a different way. Rest assured her time is coming and soon.

Previously on Supernatural- The young man snapped his cell closed, smiling as he gazed down at a picture of his target. By this time tomorrow Sam Winchester would be dead and the world would be safe once more.

SPN

"Thanks for giving us a lift home, Isaac. I don't think I could've stood another ride with Maniac Mills." Dean quietly said as he leaned back against the leather seat.

"Not a problem, man" Dr. Isaac replied. "That little bit I dealt with her was more than enough for me. Her little "Bobby Singer's responsible for all the world's ills" rant got old a long time ago. I swear that woman's really got it in for Bobby. She's been trying to pin anything and everything on him for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Dean questioned, surprise clear on his face. "Any idea why?"

"Yeah, but it's not my story to tell. Afraid you'll have to get that answer from Bobby." Isaac told the younger man. He turned onto the salvage yard driveway and slowly drove down the dirt path. "Don't expect an answer though. It's something Bobby never…What the hell!" Hitting the brakes, the physician stared out at the sea of people crowded around Bobby Singer's porch. The bright lights, cameras, and boom mics screamed reporters but what were they doing here? They couldn't have known Sammy was coming home unless…"I don't believe it! The nerve of that bitch!"

"You think Mills tipped them off?" Dean asked, glancing out the windshield at the crowd.

"I'd bet good money on it." Isaac replied. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he attempted to get his rising anger under control. He couldn't afford to lose it right now. Causing a scene would just make things ten times worse for the boys. Which would be the reason why the she witch had called the media: she wanted to get them angry enough to do something stupid. Grumbling expletives under his breath, the physician slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Hearing a soft whimper from the back seat, Isaac winced."Sorry" he whispered. The doctor closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and reigned in his anger. Once he was certain he had his emotions under control, Dr. Isaac opened his eyes. Meeting the elder Winchester's gaze in the mirror, he carefully schooled his expression. "Alright, Dean here's how its gonna go. I want you to wait until I open your door to get out of the car. I'll try to keep the press away from you and Sammy until you can get in the house." Isaac instructed as he took his foot off the brake and started inching the car forward. "Don't say anything to anyone. Don't even look their way. Keep your eyes on Bobby's front door and walk as quickly as you can. And whatever you do, do not engage the press in any way no matter what. We don't want to give Mills any ammo."

"Yeah, okay" Dean replied. Picking Sammy up, he settled the little boy's head on his shoulder before pulling his leather jacket up over his sibling's head.

"I mean it Dean. Sheriff Mills called these guys out here for a reason and it wasn't so they could record Sammy's homecoming. You've got to be ready for anything. Some of those reporters are nothing but scumbags trying to stir up as much trouble as they can. And you can bet Mills has given them enough hints to lead them in the direction she wants them to go. You're going to hear a lot of horrible questions about what happened and who was involved." The doctor grimly stated. "Just remember Sammy's the one at stake here. You've got to stay calm for his sake. You say or do anything even remotely threatening and CPS will be on you like white on rice. And then Mills will have what she wants: Sammy away from you."

"I know." Dean said adjusting his hold on his little brother. "You don't have to worry. I know how to handle situations like this. I've dealt with them before."

Surprised by the younger man's statement, Isaac opened his mouth to ask what he meant before quickly shutting it. He didn't think he wanted to know. Shaking his head, he pulled to a stop a few feet from the salvage owners porch steps. He cut the engine, stuffed his car keys in his jacket pocket and then turned to face his passengers. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" Dean replied, tightening his grip on the toddler in his arms.

Nodding, Dr. Isaac grabbed the door handle and threw open the door. He climbed out of the vehicle and, ignoring the questions being shouted at him, opened the back door.

Dean stepped out of the car, squinting as the bright lights and flashes from cameras assaulted his vision. Ducking his head, he struggled through the tiny break in the crowd Isaac was making with the help of a police officer and Joshua, who'd come out to help. He bit his lower lip to keep from hurling retorts back at the reporters as he marched towards the safety of the front porch.

Just as the group made it to the bottom step a scruffy looking man in a fedora pushed his way past Isaac and shoved a microphone in Dean's face. "Mr. Harvelle, care to tell us why you're taking your son back to the man who took him? Hasn't he done enough to the kid already?"

Knowing the guy was just trying to bait him, Dean kept his mouth shut as he sidestepped around the microphone. Head down, he started up the stairs, freezing mid step as the reporter's voice calmly called out, "I heard there were signs of a sexual assault. That true, Mr. Harvelle? You letting that old coot play with the kid?"

"_Shit!"_ Josh thought wincing at the furious expression on the elder Winchester's face. Thinking fast, he wrapped a "comforting" arm around Dean's shoulder to stop the boy from taking the no good SOB down. "Don't do it, Dean. Just keep walking." He whispered keeping an iron grip on the trembling younger man. "Don't let Mills win."

Seething, Dean pulled against Josh's hold. Nobody talked about his family that way and got away with it. Nobody. And that was a fact he was going to make sure the arrogant reporter learned first-hand. Balling his hands into fists, he prepared to yank himself out of the older hunter's grasp. _"Go on three"_ he thought to himself. _"One…two…"_

"Dean! Sammy! Thank God you two are alright! I've been so worried about you!" Ellen shouted as she rushed out of the house and down the stairs. Throwing her arms around "her son's" neck, the bar owner kissed Dean's cheek. She tearfully thanked the police and everyone else for finding her grandson and bringing him home as she slowly walked up the steps with Dean in tow.

Stunned by the surprise attack, Dean didn't even notice he was being lead into the house until he was already standing in Bobby's living room. Glancing around at the amused faces of his extended family, the elder Winchester brother frowned. "What the Hell was that about, Ellen?" he fumed.

"That was me saving you're a$$ boy." Ellen replied. "I saw that look on your face. You were getting ready to make mince meat outta that guy."

"Damn right I was." Dean agreed. Going over to the couch, he gently laid his little brother down beside an unusually quiet Bobby. He pulled the toddler's blue blanket off the back of the couch and covered the baby up before turning and stomping across the room, getting right in the older woman's face. "And you should have let me! You heard what he said about Sammy and Bobby! If you'd hadn't thrown yourself at me, I would've taught that guy what happens when you mess with the Winchesters."

"Yeah, and you would have been carted off to jail." Ellen coolly stated. "And then CPS would have been called and they'd have taken Sammy away in a heartbeat."

"Like Hell they would! I would never let…"

"You wouldn't have a choice, Dean!" Ellen ranted. "You couldn't stop them from jail!"

"She's right, man." Dr. Isaac calmly said. "With you in jail, CPS could have easily taken Sammy. They wouldn't need your consent. That was probably Sheriff Mills plan all along. She fed that lie to the reporter knowing he would call you on it and hoped you would react in anger."

"Which you would have done if it wasn't for Ellen and her Oscar worthy performance" Joshua pointed out.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, kicking the side of the ancient recliner. "I can't believe she…"

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice called.

Spinning around, Dean hurried over to his little brother who was sitting up on the couch fisting his eyes. "Hey, buddy" he greeted as he took a seat next to the toddler.

Sammy crawled into his daddy's lap and snuggled into his chest. Huge hazel eyes gazed up wearily at the oldest Winchester. "Daddy mad at ganma?" the two year old asked around the thumb in his mouth.

"No Sammy, daddy's not mad at grandma." Dean answered, wrapping the baby in his arms. "Daddy's just tired and grumpy."

"Sammy tiwed an gumpy, too daddy" the toddler whispered.

"You are, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Guess it's time for bed then kiddo. Go tell everybody goodnight and we'll head upstairs."

"Otay" Sammy replied. He slid off his daddy's lap and padded over to the rocking chair by the fireplace where Bobby was now sitting. Wrapping his tiny arms around the hunter's neck, the toddler kissed his cheek. "Night, night papa, me wov oo"

"Night Sammy" Bobby said, setting the little boy back on the floor and ruffling his hair.

Sammy toddled over to Ellen and Josh, giving both of them a hug and kiss goodnight before hesitantly walking over to Dr. Isaac. "Up" he demanded, raising his arms. As soon as the physician scooped him up, Sammy threw his arms around the man's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Night, night unta…tootie! Me wov oo!"

"N-night Sa-Sammy" Isaac stuttered, eyes misting over. Hugging the toddler tightly to his chest, he softly kissed the top of the boy's head. "Love you too buddy" he whispered.


	15. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "N-night Sa-Sammy" Isaac stuttered, eyes misting over. Hugging the toddler tightly to his chest, he softly kissed the top of the boy's head. "Love you too buddy" he whispered.

SPN

Dean staggered into the kitchen the next morning making a beeline for the almost full coffee pot on the counter by the sink. Snatching a clean mug off the rack, he swiftly poured himself a cup and gulped half of it down. Turning to lean on the counter, the eldest Winchester locked gazes with a bemused Ellen. "Morning" he muttered around a yawn.

"Morning Dean" Ellen greeted. "Long night?"

"Yeah, Sammy had nightmares about the kidnapping every couple of hours. He kept waking up screaming for me to keep the bad lady from getting him. I don't think either one of us got more than a few hours sleep." Dean explained.

"Where is Sammy? Is he still sleeping?" Ellen inquired.

"No, he's lying on the couch beside Josh watching cartoons." Dean replied, retrieving a bowl and cereal out of the cabinets. "Hopefully, Josh's humming will lull him to sleep for a few more hours. Otherwise we're going to have one grumpy little boy on our hands."

"Don't worry, Josh will have Sammy peacefully sleeping in no time. He's got a way with kids." Ellen remarked, frowning as a thought popped into her head. "Wait, I thought Josh had to leave. I thought he told me he had an important commitment at the Children's Hospital this morning?"

"He does. He's just watching Sammy long enough for me to get some breakfast for the two of us." Dean told the bar owner turned hunter. Spotting a tattered duffle bag next to the table, he walked over and reached for it. "Looks like Josh forgot something."

Grabbing the handle of the bag, Ellen swiftly pushed it out of the eldest Winchester's reach. "That's my bag, Dean." She corrected.

"Your bag? You going somewhere, Ellen?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm going to hit the road. There's a hunt a few towns over that needs looking into. I've stayed here longer than I should have anyway." Ellen stated.

Stunned, Dean dropped into the closest chair. He couldn't believe Ellen was planning on walking out on them after everything that had happened! How could she leave them to deal with the kid…Dean's eyes locked on the former bar owner as the pieces suddenly fell into place. "Ellen, you're not leaving because of what happened to Sammy, are you? Cause you know that wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that, Dean? I let one old broad get the jump on me and take Sammy! I'm supposed to be a hunter, for Pete's sake!" Ellen ranted. "If I had done my job, Sammy wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Ellen, just cause you're a hunter, that doesn't mean nobody can take us down. Sammy and I have both been taken during cases." Dean argued.

"That's different, Dean. That was on a hunt. This Shirley woman is a civilian and an out of shape one at that." Ellen pointed out. "She shouldn't have been able to get the drop on me."

"You think being a civilian makes a difference? Please! That doesn't matter when it comes to my little freak of a brother. Does the name Mrs. Pool ring a bell? Or how about that lovely Bender family that wanted to have him over for supper?" Dean sarcastically ticked off. "Anybody can be overpowered if the circumstances are right. Heck, there have even been fifth and sixth degree black belts who have been beaten to death by people will no training. Crap happens, Ellen especially around the trouble magnet known as Sam Winchester."

Ellen sighed. "Look Dean, I get what you're saying and I appreciate it. But I still think I should leave." Picking up her empty plate and mug, the hunter stood. "You'll tell Sammy goodbye for me, won't you?"

"Oh no. No way!" Dean replied, shaking his head. "You wanna break that little boy's heart by leaving, then you're gonna have to tell him that yourself."

"Dean…"

"Don't you Dean me. I'm not doing that to my brother." Dean adamantly stated.

"Fine, I'll tell him." Ellen conceded. "Just let me put these dishes in the sink and then I'll talk to him."

"Actually Ellen, do you think you could wait till after lunch?" Dean suggested. "Sammy's probably asleep by now. Besides, I was kinda hoping you'd watch Sammy for a while so I could get a little more shuteye."

Ellen's eyebrows rose. "You want me to watch Sammy?" she skeptically asked.

"Just for a couple of hours. Please?" Dean begged around a yawn. Seeing the older woman nod, he fought the urge to smile.

"Alright, but only until lunch. Then I have to hit the road." Ellen told the younger man.

"Till lunch, got it" he repeated, giving the Harvelle matriarch a hug. "Thanks!"

Shaking her head at the boy bounding out of the room, Ellen took her dirty dishes over and dumped them in the sink. Deciding to wash them later, she turned and started for the living room to take over the duty of watching the littlest Winchester. She knew what Dean was up to with this little babysitting job but she also knew that it wasn't going to work. Come lunchtime she was gone. After all, what harm could there be in spending a few hours with Sammy?

SPN

Dean bounded down the stairs, smiling at his brother's excited, "Again!" Peering in the living room door, he found the toddler jumping up and down in front of the television, clapping his hands and shouting, "Again! Again!"

"Sammy sweetie, don't you want to play something else?" Ellen suggested. "You're going to wear that video out if you keep playing it."

Sammy stubbornly shook his head. "No! Sammy ta!" he said. Spotting his daddy standing in the doorway, the rambunctious boy dashed across the room and grabbed his father by the hand. "'Mon daddy!" he demanded, pulling Dean towards the television. "Daddy ta wif Sammy!"

"Ta?" Dean quizzically repeated. "What's that, kiddo?"

"Ta, daddy" Sammy stated, pointing to the blue TV screen. "Daddy ta wif Sammy? Peas?"

Dean glanced at the blank TV before turning his gaze on the smirking woman sitting on the couch. "Care to tell me what he's talking about?"

"Sammy wants you to do the song "Tooty Ta" on the children's video he's watching." Ellen vaguely explained.

"And you can't do it because?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"I have to fix Sammy's ghostie." Ellen muttered as she slowly made another stitch in the stuffed toy's side.

Rolling his eyes at the older woman's excuse, Dean looked down at his little brother. "Sammy daddy can't ta with you. He don't know how."

"I help oo, daddy." Sammy said, turning his puppy dog eyes on his old man. "OO ta wif Sammy. Peas, daddy?"

One glance at his little brother's puppy dog expression was all it took. "Okay, Sammy I'll ta with you." He conceded.

"YEA! Daddy ta!" Sammy shouted, dancing around Dean.

"Whoa! Calm down there, champ!" Dean called, scooping up the toddler. He tossed the baby up in the air a couple of times before setting him back on his feet.

"You boys ready now?" Ellen asked.

"Yea! Sammy and daddy ta!" Sammy hollered, clapping his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ellen chuckled. She hit the down button on the controller until she came to the right video. Hitting play, she sat back with a grin. This was gonna be good!

AN- In case you're wondering what Sammy roped Dean into doing, you can watch a kindergarten class perform Tooty Ta here. http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=6v0jAM2URns&feature=related


	16. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Surprise! I finally have an update for you! A huge thank you goes to Hotshow for giving me a nudge every once in a while, making sure this story wasn't forgotten.

Previously on Supernatural- "I'll take that as a yes." Ellen chuckled. She hit the down button on the controller until she came to the right video. Hitting play, she sat back with a grin. This was gonna be good!

SPN

Bobby trudged into the kitchen and shuffled over to the counter intent on pouring himself a cup of coffee before heading back out to the shop to work on the Ford Taurus he'd just hauled into the yard. Hearing strange music and Sammy's high pitched squeal, he glanced towards the other room with a chuckle. Curious to see what had the littlest Winchester so wound up, the salvage owner crept over to the open doorway between the living room and his cramped office and peered around the corner. His eyebrows shot up under his tattered cap at the sight of Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, bent over in front of the television with his behind in the air and his tongue sticking out. Shaking his head at the younger man, Bobby strode into the living room. "Dean Winchester, what in blue blazes do you think you're doing?" he bellowed, hiding a smile when the hunter startled. "You're supposed to be setting a good example for Sammy, you idjit!"

Turning at the sound of Bobby's gruff voice, Sammy grinned from ear to ear. "Papa! Papa!" Sammy shouted as he raced across the room and jumped into Bobby's open arms.

"Hey there, Sammy," the surrogate grandfather greeted. "What are you and daddy up to, sport?"

"Sammy and daddy ta!" the toddler proudly stated, pointing to the dancing children on the TV screen.

"Ta, huh? Is that what it's called nowadays?" Bobby asked, glaring at Dean.

"Dude, that sounds all kinds of wrong." Dean grimaced. Dropping down beside Ellen, he waved at the television. "Get your mind outta the gutter, old man. It's just a song on a kid's video, Bobby."

"I know. I was just yanking your chain." Bobby replied, smirking at the shocked expression on the oldest Winchester's face.

Unhappy with suddenly being left out of the conversation, Sammy reached up and patted his grandpa's face to get his attention. "Papa ta with Sammy and daddy?" he asked once the salvage owner glanced down.

"Yeah, Papa! You gonna ta with Sammy?" Dean repeated grinning mischievously.

Ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery on the couch, Bobby kept his focus on the toddler in his arms. "Sorry buddy, Papa's got to work on a car that's broken." he said, slowly shaking his head. Seeing the baby's lower lip begin to tremble, he quickly added, "But you can go outside with me. You can play in the dirt with your bucket and shovel while I work. How does that sound, champ?"

"Yea! Sammy pay!" the littlest Winchester hollered, clapping his hands.

"Hold on there, Quick Draw" Dean called out as he stood and walked over to the pair. He took the excited youngster and settled him on his hip. "You haven't had your med…grape juice this morning, kiddo. You can go out after that."

Seeing Sammy reaching for him, Bobby shook his head. "Go with daddy Sammy. You two can meet grandma and me out back after you're through." Bobby instructed as the Winchester boys headed into the kitchen.

"Now wait just a minute. I never said anything about going outside." Ellen protested, scowling at the older hunter.

"Come on grandma. I could use an extra set of hands." Bobby prodded.

"Bobby, you do not want me out there. I don't know jack squat about fixing cars." The former bar owner pointed out.

"I don't need your help with the car. Dean and I can handle that. I've got a, umm special project you could help me with." Bobby corrected, glancing over at the open doorway.

"What are you up to, old man?" Ellen warily asked as she tied off the last stitch in the stuffed ghost she was fixing.

"It's a surprise for Sammy." Bobby whispered.

Setting her sewing down on the coffee table, Ellen made her way over to the junk yard owner. "Why can't Dean help you with this surprise?" she quietly inquired.

"I wanna have it up and ready for Sammy by the time he gets out there." Bobby told her. "Now, are you in or what?"

"Alright, I'm in." Ellen agreed. "Let's go."

Nodding, Bobby turned and led the way through his office and the kitchen. _'Yep, we'll have plenty of time.'_ He thought, glancing over at the growing purple stain on Sammy's shirt. Snickering at the mess the toddler was making, the grandfather pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the porch. He held the door for Ellen, closed it behind her, and then proceeded down the stairs and across the yard to a large cardboard box that was dented on one end.

Ellen eyed the box for a moment before giving her opinion. "A soccer goal? Don't you think Sammy's a little young for that?"

"He'll grow into it." Bobby replied with a shrug. Pulling out his hunting knife, he carefully cut down three sides of the box. He re-sheathed his weapon and then tore the box open. "Sides, it's not like I bought it. The guy that owns that car I towed gave it to me."

"He gave it to you? Just like that?" the Harvelle woman questioned as she started pulling PVC pipes out of the box.

"Yeah" Bobby answered. He went over to his tow truck and grabbed his tool box. Bringing it back, he set it beside the destroyed box and flipped it open. "See, Mr. Landon was taking the goal home to his kid when he got t-boned by an old pick-up. The truck hit the passenger side and it wasn't going very fast. Mr. Landon didn't get so much as a scratch. He was a very lucky man." The hunter explained as he started assembling the goal frame. "Or I thought he was lucky anyway. But then his wife and little boy got there. I guess he'd called them after he got in touch with me. Anyway, the two of them jumped out of this minivan and start pelting him with questions. And not one of them was 'how are you?' or 'are you hurt?'. The wife kept asking the poor guy why he had to ruin her perfectly good day at the spa with some foolish accident. And the kid was even worse. All he cared about was whether or not his dad got the goal he wanted. I really gotta hand to Landon. He didn't seem fazed by any of it. He just smiled down at his kid and told him he did and that it was in the back seat of the car and the little brat took off running. He jumped into the vehicle before I could stop him. He hopped back out a second or two later bitching and moaning about how his dad had broken his goal. That kid, who couldn't be more than five or six, pitched one of the biggest fits I've ever seen right there on the side of the road. And the mother, she goes over and is trying to comfort her "poor baby" telling him his dad will go out and get him a new goal right away. I swear I was tempted to get the holy water after the both of them."

Threading the net onto the pipe frame, Ellen smiled. "Don't you know that's the new family dynamic, Bobby? The children rule the roost and get whatever their little hearts' desire because they're entitled to it."

"Entitled, my ass" Bobby grumbled, wrapping duct tape around the end of one of the busted pipes, securing it to the joint. "The only thing a brat like that is entitled to is a spanking."

"Agreed" Ellen voiced. She stepped back to survey their handiwork. "Unfortunately, a lot of parents now a days don't feel that way. They look at spanking as child abuse. Corner time is the popular form of punishment now, for the kids that are actually punished that is."

"Man, I wish corner time had been around when I was a kid. I'd have loved to sit in a corner and "think" about what I'd done instead of not being able to sit anywhere comfortably." Bobby said, flashing a wicked grin.

The screen door banging cut off any response Ellen might have made. Dean bounded down the stairs and across the lot before setting his little brother on the ground. Seeing the soccer goal, he rolled his eyes. "You're spoiling him, Bobby." he commented.

"So? That's what papa's are for" Bobby fired back, grinning smugly as the littlest Winchester raced over to inspect the newly built toy. Closing his tool box, he quickly set it on the back of his tow truck away from tiny hands before going over to pick up the blue star covered ball from the side of the porch steps. He took the ball to Sammy and set it on the ground. "That's a soccer goal, Sammy. You're supposed to kick the ball into it, like this." He explained, easily knocking the plastic ball into the net. "See?"

"Me twy! Me twy!" Sammy shouted, clapping his hands in glee.

"Sure thing, sport" Bobby said. Retrieving the ball from the goal, he placed it on the ground inches from the net. "Here you go, Sammy. Kick the ball into the net for Papa."

Sammy tottled up to the ball, smiling as his foot accidently kicked the ball making it slowly roll into the goal. "Me did it! Sammy tited the ball!" he hollered.

"Good boy" Dean praised, ruffling the toddler's hair. He picked the youngster up and tossed him in the air a few times, chuckling at his brother's giggles. Setting Sammy back on the ground, Dean snagged the ball from the goal and set it in front of the little boy. "Sammy, Daddy and Papa are going to go work on the car now. You be good for grandma, okay?"

"Otay, daddy" Sammy replied as he chased after the ball.

Dean grinned as the toddler leaned down to get the ball only for it to roll away when the little boy's foot hit it once more. Rolling his eyes at his uncoordinated brother, the hunter walked over to the wreaked Taurus, whistling as he took in the damage. "Dang! You weren't kidding about the guy being lucky." He commented. "Did he get hurt at all?"

"Not a scratch" Bobby replied, heading to his workshop to grab the tools they'd need for the repairs. Once inside the building he went over to workbench that took up one whole side of the shop. After thinking for a moment, he began pulling various tools off the pegboard above it. "Hey Dean, grab a couple of those hammers for me."

"Sure thing, Bobby" the elder Winchester responded. He snatched the requested items off the pegboard as well as several different size wrenches and a few c-clamps. Tossing them in an old red tool box with some other tools, he followed the junk yard owner back out into the yard. He glanced over at Sammy, smiling as the toddler ran after the ball. Satisfied that his brother was safe, Dean walked over to the wreak, set down his tools, and got to work.

A few hours later, Dean gazed up at the darkening sky with a frown. A rain storm was the last thing they needed. Not only would they not get very far on the repairs but he also knew that Sammy was…a loud rumble of thunder followed by a frightened yelp from the toddler broke him out of his thoughts. Hurrying around the side of the vehicle he was working on, Dean almost toppled over as his two year old brother barreled into his legs. Grabbing onto the side mirror of the car to steady himself, the young man leaned down and scooped the terrified boy into his arms. "Shhh Sammy, it's okay. I've got ya." He soothed.

"Daddy, I's stawed!" Sammy cried, burying his face in his father's chest.

"It's okay buddy. Daddy's right here. You're safe." He assured the scared youngster. Rubbing the boy's back, the hunter started for the house. He wanted to be inside before anymore rumbles were heard. Dean rushed across the yard and up the porch steps. He quickly made his way through the screen door, quickly closing both it and the back door just as another boom of thunder sounded. Hearing the television blaring in the other room, he smiled. The young man walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Settling Sammy on his lap, Dean looked over at Ellen. "Thanks Ellen" he said.

"I figured a distraction might help. It always worked with Jo." Ellen informed the hunter. "You boys enjoy the show. I'm going to go get lunch started."

"Need any help?" Bobby asked, coming into the room.

"Sure, you can fix the chicken nuggets while I cut up and batter the okra." She replied as the two left the room.

"Hear that Sammy. Grandma's making fried okra for you." Dean whispered. Noticing the toddler wiggling around, he shook his head. He'd forgotten about the boy's bruises. Picking Sammy up, the young man shuffled over to the enormous stuffed dog on the floor in front of the TV. He laid the little boy on the stuffed toy before sitting down cross-legged beside him. Placing a hand on his brother's back, Dean settled back to watch the show.


	17. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- I was hoping to get this finished and posted last night but the survivor's banquet lasted longer than I thought it would.

On a happier note, be prepared to find out just what Sheriff Mills problem with Bobby is.

Previously on Supernatural- Picking Sammy up, the young man shuffled over to the enormous stuffed dog on the floor in front of the TV. He laid the little boy on the stuffed toy before sitting down cross-legged beside him. Placing a hand on his brother's back, Dean settled back to watch the show.

SPN

Bobby watched as Sammy popped another piece of okra in his mouth. The baby's eyes drooped before closing altogether only to blink open once more. Knowing it was going to be hard to get the child to sleep with the storm raging outside, the surrogate grandfather decided it was time to use his secret weapon. Walking over to his boys, Bobby leaned over and gently picked up the littlest Winchester before shuffling across the room to the battered old rocking chair by the fireplace. Taking a seat in the chair, he cradled the sleepy baby in his arms making sure to keep as much pressure as possible off the child's backside. The salvage owner slowly began to rock back and forth, humming softly.

A few minutes later, Dean stood and padded over to the two. Looking down at his peacefully sleeping brother, he smiled. "Way to go, papa! I didn't think we'd ever be able to get him to sleep with all that thunder and lightning." he whispered. "Want me to take him?"

"Nah, leave him be. I wanna rock a little longer, make sure Sammy's sleeping soundly before I put him down." Bobby softly replied.

Dean nodded. "I'll go get some blankets and fix him a spot on the floor. We need to keep Sammy close. I don't want him waking up alone with it storming; not when the thunder booming terrifies him."

"I'll bring our research and set it up on the coffee table." Ellen offered. "We can work on finding a solution to our little problem while he sleeps. I don't trust your angel friend and his cohorts to deal with it. With Sam like this Lilith can't raise the devil so their problem is solved. I wouldn't put it past the dicks to call it a win and leave Sam as a child."

"I hate to say it but I think you're right." Dean agreed. "If we want Sam back, we're going to have to find the answers ourselves. No one else."

"That's not gonna happen if the two of you keep standing there like statues. Stop your gabbing and go get the supplies so I can put Little Bit down and we can hit the books." Bobby ordered.

"Yes sir" Dean promptly answered, adding "Bossy" under his breath. Turning around, he headed towards the back bedroom. They had work to do.

SPN

The next couple of hours the house was silent except for the occasional turn of a page or pencil scratching on paper. Dean and Ellen sat on the couch surrounded by ancient tomes while Bobby and Josh, who had arrived about an hour into the research, had taken up residence in the recliner and rocking chair. The hunters carefully and thoroughly scoured every page of every book, glancing up every so often to check on the peacefully sleeping baby. But so far their search had turned up nothing. If there was a way to contain Lilith, the secret as to how had been well hidden.

Closing another book, Dean leaned back against the couch with a sigh. Frustrated, he ran a weary hand down his face. This was getting them nowhere fast. There had to be a better way to go about their search. Knowing their luck the answer was probably in some obscure text locked up in an enormous library somewhere. _"Sam would know where to look."_ he couldn't help thinking. That thought had him looking over at his brother. He was surprised to find two wide, hazel eyes staring back at him. "Hey buddy" he called, opening his arms.

Fisting his eyes with one hand and dragging Eeyore by the tail with the other, Sammy slowly shuffled over to the couch and into his father's embrace. As soon as Dean picked him up, the little boy laid his head on his dad's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth with a yawn. "Daddy, I gotta potty." He announced around his thumb.

"Okay, kiddo" Dean replied. Standing up, he quickly walked around the coffee table and headed for the hall. "Be right back."

"Guess that's our cue to clean things up." Josh said as he started gathering the books and papers. "The last thing we need is for Sammy to see the pictures in these. The poor kid would have nightmares for a month."

Grabbing a handful of books, Bobby hurried to his office. He set them on a high shelf and started back, stopping at the sound of car pulling into his yard. Going over to the window, he inched the curtain back a little, groaning as he saw the black and white patrol car. "Better put a rush on it! We've got company!" he called to the others. Knowing Ellen and Josh got the message, the salvage owner set about clearing his desk of anything pertaining to the supernatural world. Things of that sort would definitely send up a red flag with Mills.

Hearing someone pounding minutes later, Ellen handed the last of their work to Josh and then slowly crept to the door. She waited for her friend to disappear into the other room before opening the door with a smile. "Sheriff Mills, what a surprise" she sarcastically greeted. "You might as well come in and have a seat."

Sheriff Jody Mills strode into the living room followed by a small mousey looking woman with thick glasses and a tall, thin lady with auburn hair. "Where's the baby?" she sternly asked, glancing around the room.

"He's in the bathroom with his father." Ellen responded with a frown. "What do you want with Sammy?"

"Mrs. Harvelle, I presume?" the shorter of the two strangers said as she stepped forward. "My name is Louise Cartland, I'm a social worker with CPS. Sheriff Mills has informed me that when your grandson, who was reportedly kidnapped yesterday, was found his father refused to allow him to be taken to the hospital to be checked out."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Dean growled as he walked into the room. "Before you go accusing me of something, you need to have your facts straight. Yes, I refused to take Sammy to the hospital. He'd been kidnapped by strangers who beat him. I wasn't about to subject him to another group of strangers poking and prodding him. I called his pediatrician and had him meet us at his office. Dr. Isaac and a nurse from the hospital examined and treated Sammy. The police photographer even took pictures of his injuries. You can check with Dr. Isaac if you don't believe me. I'll give you his number. You can ask that police photographer, too. I think he said his name was Jackson."

"Is this true, Sheriff?" Mrs. Cartland inquired, turning her gaze on Mills.

"He did take the baby to that doctor. But whether or not he actually examined the child I do not know since I was not allowed in the examining room." Mills answered. "I have my doubts that he was. The men are clearly friends. Plus, when my officer went in the room, the doctor did not allow him to photograph all the boy's injuries, only one area."

"That's because that was the only place Sammy was hurt." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"That can be easily verified then. We'll just take him and have him checked out by…"

"No" Dean flatly stated.

"Sir, I'm investigating a claim for CPS. If I say the boy needs to be examined, it will happen." The case worker said. "I promise you that."

"Yeah, well I say that if you force my son to endure an exam by strangers because the sheriff has a vendetta against Bobby, I will be filing charges against you, CPS, the sheriff, the doctor, and whoever else is involved." Dean threatened.

"Bobby Singer? Jody, please tell me you didn't bring me all the way out here because of that ridiculous obsession with Mr. Singer?" Mrs. Cartland questioned, glaring at the sheriff over the rim of her glasses.

"But he's abusing the boy! I know it! If you'll just…"

"Mr. Harvelle, it seems there's been a misunderstanding. I apologize for disrupting your day." Mrs. Cartland curtly said before turning and hurrying out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sheriff Mills hollered, running out the door after the other woman.

"Well, that was different." Dean muttered as he shut the door. Looking at the auburn haired woman, he grinned. "Hey Rose" he greeted, hugging the young woman. "Mom, this is Rose. She's the lady that saved Sammy yesterday. Rose, this is my mother, Ellen."

"Nice to meet you, Rose" Ellen said, shaking her hand. "And thank you for finding Sammy and taking care of him for us. I don't know what we would have done if anything had happened to him."

"You're welcome, ma'am. I'm glad I could help." Rose replied. "Sammy is such a sweet little boy. It's hard to believe anyone would want to hurt him."

"Speaking of Sammy, where is he? You didn't leave him in the back alone, did you?" Ellen questioned.

"No, he's with Bobby and Josh. When they heard Mills, they came to give me a heads up. After all the crap she gave Bobby last time, I told them to stay in the back with Sammy and I'd deal with her." Dean explained. "Guess I should let them know the coast is clear." The hunter walked over to the other side of the room and yelled, "You can come out now, guys!"

The pitter patter of tiny feet was heard seconds before Sammy dashed into the room and jumped into his father's arms. Spotting their visitor, the toddler grinned. "Wosey!" he happily squealed. Eyes widening, he glanced at Dean. "Daddy! Woot!" he hollered, pointing at the young woman. "Wosey gots titty!"

"Dean W-Harvelle, what in the world have you been teaching Sammy?" Ellen demanded, glaring at John's eldest.

"Me? I didn't teach him that." Dean vehemently denied. "He must have picked it up somewhere."

"Sure, he did Dean." the surrogate grandmother fired back. "I bet he…"

"Ummm, Mrs. Harvelle? It's okay. Sammy's right." Rose broke in, pointing down to her bag where a black furry head could be seen. Reaching into the bag, she gently picked up the tiny furball. "I didn't want to leave Lucky at the house alone after what happened."

"Titty!" Sammy gleefully shouted, clapping his hands.

"Dean!" Bobby barked as he and Josh walked into the room.

"It's alright, Bobby. He's talking about the cat." Ellen told the hunter.

"Down" Sammy demanded as he wiggled and squirmed in his father's hold. As soon as his feet hit the floor he ran over to Rose. Wide hazel eyes stared up at the young woman. "Wosie, tan Sammy pway with titty?" he innocently asked, his puppy dog eyes out in full force. Hearing snickering, he glanced curiously at his dad and papa.

"You can play with the kitty, Sammy. But you have to be really gentle with Lucky, okay?" Rose answered, smiling as the boy solemnly nodded his head. Kneeling down, she set Lucky on the floor before pulling a small ball of yarn out of her bag and handing it to the toddler. "Here sweetie, you and Lucky can play ball."

"Tant oo" Sammy said, taking the yarn ball. Plopping down on his behind, he rolled the ball to Lucky, who pounced on it. Giggling, the youngster took the ball from the kitten and crawled a little ways away before turning and rolling it again. Claws out, Lucky pounced on the ball once more. "Woot! Wuty getted the ball!" Sammy squealed, looking up as the front door banged open. Seeing the murderous expression on the sheriff's face, the toddler leapt up and raced over to Dean. Latching onto his father's leg, Sammy hid behind him, all thoughts of playing gone.

Knowing things were about to get ugly, Ellen decided to get Sammy out of there; the men would have to handle the nut of a sheriff on their own. She picked up the kitten and yarn ball and then walked over to Dean. "Come on Sammy. Let's take Lucky in the other room to play." She softly suggested, holding out her free hand.

Sammy glanced up at Dean before slowly taking his grandmother's hand.

Dean waited until Sammy and Ellen disappeared into Bobby's room and the door shut before rounding on the sheriff. Leveling a glare that would send most hunters running the other way, he growled, "Get out!"

"Not until I've had my say." Sheriff Mills countered. "You may think you've won but I'm just getting started. Singer is behind this so called kidnapping and abuse and I'm going to prove it!"

"What is with you, lady?" Dean huffed, taking a step towards the pompous woman. "You off in the head or something? You've got stacks of evidence proving Bobby had nothing to do with this! There's the blood at Rose's place, the footprints leading into the woods, the stolen car they found this morning with more blood, and an eyewitness telling you she saw a woman and a young man! All that and you're still accusing Bobby! What is your problem, sheriff! How can you be so sure he's guilty when you have all that evidence to the contrary?"

"Because he killed my aunt!"


	18. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Hi! (waves) I've got another chapter for you.

Previously on Supernatural- "What is with you, lady?" Dean huffed, taking a step towards the pompous woman. "You off in the head or something? You've got stacks of evidence proving Bobby had nothing to do with this! There's the blood at Rose's place, the footprints leading into the woods, the stolen car they found this morning with more blood, and an eyewitness telling you she saw a woman and a young man! All that and you're still accusing Bobby! What is your problem, sheriff! How can you be so sure he's guilty when you have all that evidence to the contrary?"

"Because he killed my aunt!"

SPN

The room went deathly silent, the accusation hanging in the air. Rose, Dean, and Josh's gaze went from Sheriff Mills to Bobby and then returned to the enraged woman, none of them knowing what to make of the latest revelation. The tense standoff lasted for several minutes before being broken by a barked laugh. "Lady, you have got to be kidding! You'd have to be a few fries short of a happy meal to believe Bobby Singer could kill anyone." Dean stated, even though he knew that was far from the truth. Bobby could very well have killed the Sheriff's aunt for any of a number of Supernatural reasons but there was no way he could tell Mills that. No, denying it was the only way to go. Seeing the irate woman about to speak, Dean quickly cut her off. "Bobby wouldn't hurt a fly. Anyone who knows him knows that."

"Dean" Joshua warned. "Don't…"

"No, Josh" the eldest Winchester broke in. "Mills comes in here acting all high and mighty and dragging a CPS worker with her to accuse me of not taking care of Sammy because of her stupid one woman vendetta against Bobby! And then when that doesn't work, she screams at us that Bobby killed her aunt! Well, excuse me for not believing a word of it! I don't know if she's delusional or what but it's past time somebody put her in her…"

"Dean, she's talking about Karen." Josh softly said.

"Karen?" Dean gasped. "You mean Bobby's wife?"

Yes" the older hunter simply replied. Turning his attention to the Sheriff, Joshua glared at the smug looking woman and added, "The evidence showed that it was a robbery gone wrong. The house was trashed, several valuables and the money in the safe were all taken, and the front door had been kicked in. With all that evidence and the alibi witnesses Bobby had, he was quickly eliminated as a suspect."

"Lies! All of it!" Sheriff Mills shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the salvage yard owner who was strangely silent. "That, that man got people to lie for him! And those oafs that called themselves the police were all friends of his! They weren't about to believe one of their best buddies was a murderer!"

"How do you know what went on?" Dean challenged, getting in the woman's face. "You can't be that much older than me. You had to be a little kid when your aunt was killed so there's no way you could know what happened."

"Oh, but I do!" Mills crowed. "I might have only been a young girl but that day and the weeks that followed are crystal clear! I remember my family grieving for Aunt Karen and how they tried to comfort Mr. Singer. I also remember how strange he acted after it happened. And I wasn't the only one that noticed. It didn't take my family long to figure out Mr. Singer was the killer, not some anonymous person. My mother and her brother and sister went to the police with their suspicions but they were turned away. The police didn't want to hear anything they had to say. They were set on clearing their friend and they didn't want anyone messing that up. But that didn't deter my family. We knew what he did and we made sure the whole town knew it, too."

"You what?" Dean growled.

"You heard me! We talked it up wherever we went." Sheriff Mills bragged. "We thought if we got enough of the townspeople involved, the police would have to arrest Mr. Singer whether they wanted to or not! But the police of that day were stubborn fools! No matter how many people rallied behind us, they still refused to do anything."

"Good" Rose commented from her spot beside the eldest Winchester.

Ignoring the proclamation, Sheriff Mills continued. "But we won out in the end. Bobby Singer may not have been arrested for my aunt's murder, but he was black listed by pretty much everybody in town. I wasn't happy with that though. It wasn't good enough in my opinion. That man took my dear sweet aunt away from us and he wasn't even punished. My mother was never the same after Aunt Karen was killed. She wasn't the happy, carefree woman she had been before. She stopped doing things with my brother and me. She dropped out of her clubs and groups that she'd always loved going to before. My mother stayed in the house looking through old family albums and going on and on about how Mr. Singer should be brought to justice for what he'd done. So, I made it my mission to do just that. I went through college and the police academy with one thought in mind: to come back home and give Bobby Singer what he's had coming to him for over twenty years now."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be on this case" a voice from the doorway stated.

Glancing over to the front door, Dean was shocked to see one of Bobby's hunter friends walk through wearing a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase. "Rufus?" he said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sheriff Mills questioned, eyeing the well dressed man.

"The name's Rufus Turner, I'm Mr. Singer's attorney." Rufus greeted, holding his hand out to the Sheriff.

"Attorney? What's Singer need an attorney for? According to him, he hasn't done anything." Mills angrily asked.

"Mr. Singer didn't call me." Rufus corrected, retracting his hand. "I came on my own. See, I knew as soon as I saw that homecoming footage that you were going to try to pin this crime on Bobby. And it looks like I was right."

"I'm not trying to pin this on Singer! I'm going to prove he did it!" the Sheriff ranted.

"I thought you'd say that so I came prepared." The hunter said as he pulled a manila folder out of his briefcase. He held it up for the old bat to see. "I'm going to be nice to you. I'll give you two hours to excuse yourself from the case. If you don't, I'll be taking my evidence folder to the mayor and the city council demanding your resignation."

"Why you!" Mills hollered, trying to snatch the folder from the tall hunter. "Whatever you've made up won't do you any good! The mayor will never believe your lies!"

"Oh, these aren't lies" Rufus replied, with a smirk. "This is a list of every time you've gone on a rampage against Mr. Singer. It has dates, times, witness statements, and a rundown of city expenses you wasted on each crusade. There's also a copy of a law suit I'll be filing against you and the city if you're not removed from the case. So what's it going to be, Sheriff Mills? Are you going to be a good little girl and step aside or are you going to be a fool and insist on standing in the way?"

Sheriff Mills had gotten paler and paler as each item was ticked off the list. Glaring at the smiling man, she huffed. "You haven't heard the last of me, Singer. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." she declared before stomping to the door.

"Don't let the door hit you in the a-butt on the way out!" Dean called, chuckling at the death glare he was sent before the sheriff stormed out the door. He went over to the window and watched the sheriff get into her vehicle and leave and then turned to the others. "That was awesome! You'd make one great lawyer, man!"

"Nah, lawyering is not the job for me. I'd rather be eaten by a Wendigo than wear a suit and tie all day." Rufus stated, tossing his tie onto the couch.

"A what?" Rose asked, staring at the man.

"Been reading those books about mythical creatures again, huh Rufus?" Joshua commented, discreetly motioning to the young woman in the room.

"What?" the old hunter asked before catching on. "Oh, yeah. What can I say? I've got a soft spot for urban legends. Just forget I said anything. I was just, just…

He was saved from explaining more by Sammy racing into the room and clamping onto his legs. "Unca Wuff Wuff!" he exclaimed, hugging the hunter's legs.

Surprised, Rufus looked down at the very familiar mop haired toddler. Seeing Sammy Winchester's signature dimpled grin, the shocked hunter swiftly put two and two together. "Hey ya, Sammy" he greeted. Leaning down, Rufus scooped the boy up, only to find himself the recipient of a slobbery kiss. "Yeah, I love you too, kid" he muttered, planting a kiss on the youngster's forehead. "You been keeping yourself out of trouble, Short Stuff?"

"Uh huh, Sammy pay wif titty." Sammy proudly answered. "Unca Wuff Wuff, want to pay wif titty, too?"

"Dean" Rufus growled.

"Relax Hot Head; Sammy's talking about the kitty Rose brought." Josh explained before the littlest Winchester could catch onto the hunter's mood change.

Shaking his head at the toddler's mispronunciation, Rufus smiled down at the boy. "Hmmm" he said, pretending to think. "Afraid I'm not much of a cat person, Sammy Boy. But if you give me a few minutes to change outta these clothes, I'll be more than happy to color with you."

"Unca Wuff Wuff tolow wif Sammy? Yay!" Sammy squealed.

"Yeah, yay" the African American hunter repeated. "Now you go find your coloring book and crayons and get us set up at the table, okay Squirt?"

"Otay" Sammy agreed.

Rufus reluctantly set the toddler on his feet, grinning as the kid dashed out of the room. Once the boy was out of earshot, he turned to Bobby. "Bobby, how about coming with me? We have a few things we need to discuss before I change."

Knowing exactly what his friend was referring to, Bobby nodded. "We certainly do." he agreed as he made his way over to the other hunter. Patting Rufus on the back, Bobby started for the hallway. "You see it's like this" he began.

Ellen glanced at the other three people left in the room. Noting the uneasy silence, she swiftly came up with a plan to cheer everyone back up. "Okay guys" she said, clapping her hands together. "I don't know about you three but I think getting rid of Mills calls for a celebration!"

"How can you be sure she's just going to up and quit?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Mills won't be that easy to stop. She's probably going to fight this tooth and nail. But between Rufus's list, the CPS woman, Dr. Isaac, and a few others she won't stand a chance. In fact, I'd say she'll be lucky to not be fired." Ellen explained. "Now, no more Mills talk, we've got a celebration to get going. Since the storm is gone, I'm thinking a cook out would be great! Josh, you and Dean go start up the grill; there's some steaks and chicken legs already thawed out in the fridge you can cook. Rose and I will take care of all the other fixings." Gazing at the two men who were staring at her open mouthed, the bar owner crossed her arms. "Well, wait are you two waiting for? Get a move on! I want to get done sometime before Sammy hits high school."

"Cute" Dean muttered. He glanced in the direction of the hallway before following the others into the kitchen. They had a celebration to prepare.

SPN

After a fun filled cook out complete with hilarious stories from Rufus, Bobby, and Josh, the small family retreated back to the comfort of the house. Sammy immediately ran over to the coffee table and started coloring again, dragging Rufus with him. The rest of the group stopped in the kitchen for a cup of coffee before going into the living room and taking a seat. They talked and laughed as they watched the hunter and the toddler playing.

Rose glanced outside a little while later and was surprised to see the sky darkening. Glancing at her watch, she did a double take. She hadn't realized it was that late. Hating to break up the fun, she reluctantly cleared her throat. "Umm, guys Lucky and I really need to be getting home. It's getting late."

"I can take you home." Dean offered. "Unless you'd rather stay here. We've got plenty of room.

"That's very nice of you but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Rose told him. "I'm staying at my boyfriend Jared's house while mine is being repaired. He'll be expecting me."

"Okay, just let me get my jacket" the eldest Winchester replied as he stood.

Rose retrieved Lucky, who was taking a cat nap on Bobby's shoulder, before saying her goodbyes to the small family. Kneeling down beside Sammy, she gave him a hug and kiss. "Bye Sammy, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wosie, go bye bye?" Sammy asked as his lower lip began to tremble.

"Yes, I have to go bye bye now but I'll come back to see you." Rose replied.

Pomise?" Sammy questioned.

"I promise" Rose agreed, crossing her heart.

"Otay, Sammy see Wosie latew." The toddler said, kissing the young woman's cheek.

Smiling at the little boy, Rose stood and walked over to the door. "Good night everyone. Thank you for the lovely time."

"Bye Rose" the hunters called as Rose and Dean walked out the front door.

SPN

The two hunters watching the house ducked and froze as the Chevy Impala roared past their hiding spot in the trees. Breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught, the two quickly scooted a little closer to the edge of the woods and refocused on the window of the old house. Dennis, the older of the two, hefted his assault rifle back onto his shoulder and gazed through the scope. "I can see the Winchester kid. He's standing by a table coloring." He reported.

"You gotta clean shot?" Martin asked, scanning the yard for any sign of a threat.

"No, Rufus is too close. I can't risk missing the kid and taking him out." Dennis replied.

"I can fix that." Martin told his brother. Pulling out his cell, he swiftly punched in a number. "Just make sure you take him out with a head shot. We need to be sure the little twerp's dead."

"I will. Don't worry." Dennis muttered. He smiled as he listened to his little brother whispering to Rufus. Seeing the older hunter stand and move away from the kid, the hunter grinned. His way clear, Dennis adjusted the position of his weapon and fired!

AN- Yeah, I know. It wasn't nice to leave a cliffy after all this time. But I just couldn't help myself.

Oh, and I know nothing about rifles and guns and all that. I'm not into those. I prefer knives myself.


	19. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Happy Thanksgiving!

Previously on Supernatural- Seeing the older hunter stand and move away from the kid, the hunter grinned. His way clear, Dennis adjusted the position of his weapon and fired!

SPN

The hunters dropped as shards of broken glass sprayed the room. With an ease born from years of hunting, they rolled to a kneeling position, weapons held securely in their hands. Focusing their eyes and weapons on the shattered window, the group readied themselves for a fight.

Standing with his back pressed against the wall next to the window, Joshua risked a glance outside. Seeing no sign of their attackers, he looked over at Bobby, who had positioned himself on the other side of the large, front window. A hand gesture from the salvage yard owner alerted Josh to the shooter's location. Cocking the shotgun he'd grabbed seconds earlier, the old hunter suddenly broke cover. Jumping in front of the broken window, he quickly fired two shots before ducking back to the safety of the wall.

Hearing a high pitched wail, Rufus glanced over to the couch where he'd left Sammy just moments before. Seeing the terrified toddler curled into the fetal position on the floor, the older man cursed. He swiftly army crawled over to the youngest Winchester. Shielding the boy with his body, Rufus whispered reassurances to the baby attempting to calm the child down. Wincing as the boom of Josh's shotgun elicited another terrified scream from his charge, Rufus tightened his hold on the shaking boy. Turning to the men at the window, he shouted, "See anything?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to since one of 'em has a bright yellow and orange cap on his head." Bobby replied without looking back. "That has to be…Balls! They're on the move!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go after them!" Rufus shouted.

"What about Sammy?" Josh asked.

"I'll take care of Sammy. You just concentrate on getting the scum that tried to take him out." Rufus advised.

"Not a problem" Bobby called over his shoulder as he headed to the back door with Josh. Glancing back for a moment, he locked eyes with the dark skinned hunter. "Take Sammy down to the panic room. It'll be quiet down there." _'Not to mention safe.'_ He mentally added.

Rufus nodded. "Be careful out there." he warned. He watched his friends rush through the kitchen and slip outside. The hunter waited with bated breathe. Hearing gun fire start up again, he adjusted his hold on the toddler in his arms before slowly crawling across the floor. Reaching the basement stairs, he quickly stood and raced down the metal steps. He hurried into the panic room and shut the door. Taking a seat on the cot in the middle of the room, Rufus shifted Sammy so that the toddler's head was resting on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay Sammy" he soothed as he began to rock. "You're safe. Uncle Ruff Ruff's got you." Rubbing the little boy's back, Rufus silently prayed that his friends would come out of this unscathed.

SPN

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat as Back in Black blared through the speakers. Turning into Bobby's drive, the oldest Winchester rubbed the back of his neck. It'd been a long day and he was more than ready to take a shower and hit the hay. He just hoped Sammy was still awake because he really wanted…his thoughts ground to a halt as Bobby's shattered front window came into view. Stomping on the brake, Dean threw the impala in park and cut the engine. He yanked the door open, leapt out of the car, and raced up the steps and across the porch.

"Slow down, Dean. We're okay." Bobby called from the broken window.

Nodding, Dean strode over to the door and opened it. Stepping inside, he surveyed the room before walking over to his friends who were boarding up the window. "What happened?" he growled.

"Dennis and Martin happened." Josh replied. "The two yahoos thought it'd be a good idea to take a pot shot at us."

"Dennis and Martin? I thought those two quit hunting after that poltergeist almost took their heads off." Dean said as he walked over and picked up a board.

"Yeah, well unfortunately for us, they didn't." Josh grumbled.

Smirking, Dean handed the board to Bobby. "So, what were Dumb and Dumber doing here? They forget to take a left at Albuquerque or something?" he joked.

"Or something" Bobby answered as he finished hammering the latest board over the window. "I've got'em in the wood shed cooling their heels for a while."

"The wood shed? Oooo, somebody's gonna get it!" Dean chuckled, ducking the swat Bobby aimed at the back of his head.

"Boy, this ain't no laughing matter!" Bobby growled.

"Aw, come on Bobby. Mutt and Jeff taking you guys for supernatural creatures is hilarious!" Dean countered.

"Dean, you don't get it. Take a good look at the couch and then tell me you think it's still funny." Bobby instructed.

Dean glanced over at the battered sofa. Noticing a bullet hole right above the cushion on the left side, he whistled. "Dang, no wonder you're pissed. I would be too if they tried to take my manhood." He commented.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby blew out a frustrated breathe. "They weren't aiming at me, boy." he ground out. "Look again, you idgit."

Shaking his head, Dean complied. "Bobby, I still don't see…" his mouth dropped open as he spotted his little brother's coloring book sitting on the coffee table right in front of the bullet hole. Taking into account the height of the hole, he quickly realized who they were aiming at. "They tried to kill Sammy!" he exclaimed.

"Finally" Josh muttered. "I was starting to think we were gonna have to draw you a picture."

Dean focused on Bobby, ignoring the other hunter's remark. "Bobby, where's Sammy? Is he alright? He didn't get hit, did he?" he questioned. "Please tell me he's okay."

"Sammy's fine, Dean" Bobby assured his surrogate son. "He bent down to pick up a crayon he dropped at the same time the shot was fired. That was the only thing that saved him. Little Bit's pretty shook up but he didn't get hurt. He's down in the panic room with Rufus and Ellen."

Nodding, Dean sprinted to the basement stairs. He took the steps two at a time. Jumping over the rail of the staircase as he neared the bottom, the eldest Winchester raced through the hall and into the panic room. Seeing his little brother holding onto Rufus for dear life, Dean quickly crossed the room. "Sammy" he softly called.

Sammy's head snapped around at the sound of his dad's voice. "D-daddy!" he hollered, reaching out to Dean.

Dean took the sobbing toddler from Rufus and hugged him. "It's okay Sammy. Daddy's here now. You're safe." He soothed, kissing the top of the baby's head. Taking a seat on the cot Rufus had just vacated, he lay down and snuggled his little brother into his side. "It's okay, buddy. You're okay" he murmured, rubbing Sammy's back. Smiling as the toddler's cries lessened before stopping altogether, Dean let out a relieved breath. Knowing his brother was unharmed, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as the toddler's warm breath caressed his neck. Pulling his brother closer to him, Dean closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.


	20. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Knowing his brother was unharmed, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as the toddler's warm breath caressed his neck. Pulling his brother closer to him, Dean closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

SPN

The sound of footsteps roused Dean from a sound sleep. Tightening his hold on his little brother, he slowly inched his free hand towards the knife he'd put under his pillow in the middle of the night. Once his fingers clasped the solid steel handle, he slit open one eye, relaxing as Bobby walked across the threshold of the panic room. Seeing the hunter gesture towards the door, the eldest Winchester nodded and then slowly extracted himself from under Sammy. He gently laid the sleeping boy in the middle of the cot and tucked the blankets around him. "Keep an eye on him, Ellen" he whispered before turning and following the salvage owner out the door and up the stairs. Dean trudged into the living room and flopped on the couch. "What's u *yawn* up Bobby?" he tiredly asked, running a hand across his face.

"You and Sammy get much sleep last night?" Bobby questioned as he handed the younger man one of the steaming mugs from the coffee table.

Dean took an enormous gulp and sighed. "Probably about as much as you guys did." He replied.

"That little, huh?" Bobby muttered, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah, Sammy was either screaming awake from nightmares about the kidnapping or the shooting." Dean explained. "It took me and Ellen both to calm him down most of the time."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Bobby apologized.

"It's not your fault, dude. You couldn't have known Dumb and Dumber would come after Sammy." Dean told his friend. "Those two say anything yet?"

"Are you kidding? The idjits were singing about five minutes after we started." Singer bragged. "They said some demon told them about Sammy and that they didn't believe it at first. But they decided to dig into it and once they did, they found evidence the thing was telling the truth."

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?" Dean worriedly inquired.

"Gordon Walker's death for one" Bobby replied.

"Gordon was a vamp!" Dean growled, slamming his mug down on the table.

"Apparently they didn't get that memo. Of course considering the source I'm not surprised." Bobby huffed.

"What source?" the eldest Winchester questioned.

"A hunter by the name of Matt Jenkins" Bobby answered with a scowl.

"Jenkins?" Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't remember hearing that name before."

"You wouldn't have. Your daddy steered clear of that man." the salvage owner told the younger man. "Jenkins is one, ruthless SOB. He doesn't hunt to save people. He hunts because he enjoys the kill. He ain't above using people as bait to get the baddie, either. And if they just happen to get hurt or killed during the hunt, so be it. Pastor Jim and Caleb believed Jenkins had shot and killed his partner when he got injured playing bait but they never could prove it. Just the thought was enough for John, though. He wasn't about to risk exposing you two to someone like that."

"So where is this Jenkins? Did they give you a lo…" Dean cut off as a vehicle rattled up the driveway. "Who the Hell is that at the a$$crack of dawn?"

"Dean, it's nine thirty in the morning." Bobby pointed out as he walked to the front door and peered out the window.

"Like I said the crack of dawn" Dean teased, frowning when the older man cursed. "What is it, Bobby?"

"The cops" Bobby angrily replied.

"I thought Rufus scared Ms. High and Mighty off the case." Dean grumbled.

"He did. It isn't Mills. It's some scrawny, young fella." Bobby said as he warily watched the police officer get out of his vehicle and head for the porch. Backing up a few steps, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Got company. Keep'em quiet." He whispered. Getting an affirmative, he turned off the radio and hid it in the drawer of the stand by the door. The hunter then stood and waited. Hearing the anticipated knock, he took a deep breath before opening the door a crack. "Yeah, what do you want?" he gruffly asked.

"Sir, I'm Officer James" the short, black haired man greeted. "I've been placed in charge of the Sammy Harvelle case as of this morning."

"And" Bobby prodded without opening the door any further.

"And I need to speak with you and the baby's father." The officer answered, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Now, you can either let me in and talk with me here or I can take you downtown and we'll talk there. It's up to you."

"Let him in, Bobby." Dean advised. "The sooner we talk to the creep, the sooner we can get rid of him."

Bobby nodded. He opened the door and then turned and walked into the living room. Sitting down in his rocking chair, he crossed his arms and glared at the mousey looking man. "Alright, let's hear it." he growled.

Officer James took a seat in the recliner by the couch. Matching Bobby's stare with his own, he began. "As I said, sir I was just handed this case this morning. I've read over the case notes and I must say I was surprised to see you hadn't been arrested yet."

"Now look…"

"However" James continued, holding up a hand for silence. "I am painfully aware of the sheriff's penchant for blaming all the city's ills on you, Mr. Singer. So, with your permission I'd like to discard this case file and start from scratch. Would that be alright with you?"

Bobby merely nodded. He wasn't ready to trust the young upstart just yet.

"Okay" the officer said. "Why don't we start at the beginning? Tell me about where and how Sammy was kidnapped."

"Sammy was home with his grandma when he was taken. I'd gone to the store and when I got back, I found my mother on the floor unconscious and Sammy gone." Dean related.

Officer James scribbled a few notes on his legal pad before looking back up. "Did you notice anything strange or out of place?" he inquired.

"Yeah, there were empty beer bottles all over the floor but my mom hadn't been drinking." Dean replied.

"How can you be so sure? She could have had a few while you were gone." The officer pointed out.

Dean shook his head. "She'd never drink while she was watching Sammy." He adamantly stated. "Besides, she didn't have beer breath but the sink stunk to high Heaven of it."

"A set-up," James deduced. "But why?"

"We figure someone wanted us to think mom wasn't capable of taking care of Sammy." Dean told the cop.

Officer James nodded. He added a few notes and then turned to Bobby. "And where were you?" he asked.

"I was towing a car on the other side of town." Bobby replied. "I can give you name and number of the person I towed if you want."

"I'd appreciate that." James said. "Now you said…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sammy hollered as he raced into the room. He leapt into his father's waiting arms and snuggled into his chest. "Daddy, I's hungwy."

"Dean, I can…" Ellen stopped, noticing the man in uniform sitting with her friends. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had company." Walking over to the couch, she held out her arms. "Come on Sammy. Daddy's busy right now." She told the toddler. "Grandma will fix you something for breakfast."

"Grandma? You must be Mrs. Harvelle." Officer James stated as he stood and extended his hand. "I'm Officer James, ma'am. I've been put in charge of your grandson's case."

Ignoring the man's hand, Ellen eyed the policeman suspiciously. "If you're here to cause trouble, you can go right back out that door." she sternly instructed. "My grandson's been through enough. I won't have you upsetting him."

"I assure you ma'am…"

"Ellen, he's okay. He actually wants to know the truth." Bobby interrupted.

"Oh, in that case you're welcome to stay." Ellen amended. She picked up Sammy and settled him on her hip. "Now if you'll excuse us, I've got a certain little boy's breakfast to fix."

Sammy giggled as his tummy was tickled. "Help, daddy! Help! Tittle(tickle) monstew's aftew me!" he called, pushing at Ellen's hands.

"Oh it is, is it?" Dean teased. Jumping off the couch, he valiantly fought to rescue the toddler. "Oh no! It's got me!" he cried.

"Papa!" Sammy managed to get out around his chuckling. "Help! Papa!"

"I gotcha Sammy!" Bobby assured as he stood and joined the fray. Pulling off his trucker's cap, he began swatting at the "monster".

Officer James watched the family play for a few minutes. He could tell the three were extremely close. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. He hated to break up the little family moment but he needed to finish and get back to the station before Mills decided something was wrong and sent a posse after him. Clearing his throat, James waited for the hunters to look at him and then said, "Ummm, Mrs. Harvelle, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Ellen nodded. "Sammy, go with Papa." She instructed, handing the toddler to Bobby. "Grandma needs to talk with the nice man."

"Otay" Sammy happily agreed. "'Mon Papa. Sammy hungwy."

Officer James waited for the salvage owner and toddler to leave the room before asking, "Ma'am, can you tell me what happened the day your grandson was kidnapped?"

"Well" Ellen said, taking a seat on the couch. "Sammy and I were playing in here and we heard one of Bobby's puppies yelp. I thought maybe it had fallen off the porch or something so I told Sammy to stay there and I went to check on the dog. I remember walking out the back door and then waking up with Dean and Bobby staring down at me."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to make you look unfit to care for your grandson?" James asked without looking up from his notes.

"Yes" Ellen replied. "A woman named Shirley Williams has been chasing after my ex-husband for weeks now. She showed up here the day before the kidnapping and Josh and I pretended to still be married to get her off his back. She didn't look any too happy when she left."

"I remember that name." Officer James mumbled. He grabbed the old case file and flipped through the pages until he found what he needed. "Here it is. It says an officer was sent to her house but no one was home. He thought that was suspicious but it was never followed up on."

"That's because your boss was too busy trying to pin it on Bobby." Dean huffed.

James nodded. "The report about Sammy's rescue said that he was found hiding at the cabin of a Rose Andrews. Is that true?"

"Yes" Dean answered. "She found him by the side of the road, took him home, and called the police."

"And you believe her story?" James questioned.

"Absolutely, her place was trashed when we got there and she and Sammy were hiding in these underground tunnels." Dean related. "And Sammy told me she saved him from the bad lady."

"Bad lady?" the officer repeated. "Sammy's talked about the kidnapping?"

"Some. He told us that a bad man and a bad lady took him." Ellen replied. "And that the bad lady spanked him."

"You mean beat." Dean corrected.

"That brings me to another question. The file said that you didn't take your son to the hospital after he was found." James informed the eldest Winchester. "Why is that?"

Dean huffed. "My son was kidnapped and beaten by strangers! I wasn't about to take him to more strangers who were going to poke and prod him." he growled. "I called his pediatrician and he met us at his office. He examined Sammy. One of your buddies even took pictures of his injuries."

James nodded. "And the skinned knees and bruised backside were the only injuries?"

"Yes" Dean adamantly stated. "It wasn't about hurting Sammy. The kidnapping was…"

"Daddy!" Sammy hollered as he ran back into the room. "Daddy and Sammy go pay wif the doggies?"

"Sammy, daddy…"

Seeing the boy's wide eyes and excited expression, Officer James quickly broke in. "It's okay, Mr. Harvelle. I think I have enough information for now." He stated as he closed his notepad and stood. "Thank you for your time. You folks have a nice day now."

"I'll see you out." Ellen offered. She stood and walked the young policeman to the door.

Dean reached down and scooped his little brother up. He tossed the youngster into the air a couple of times before gently throwing him on the other side of the couch. "You have perfect timing." He said as he attacked the boy's tummy.

"No, daddy" Sammy giggled, wiggling and squirming to escape his father's grasp. "No tittle. Go out and pay."

Dean sighed. He hated to disappoint his brother but he couldn't risk taking the boy out in the open right now. Thinking fast, he came up with what he hoped as a good solution. "Sammy, we can't play with the puppies right now. They're still sleeping." He fibbed. Seeing the toddler's smile fall and his lower lip begin to tremble, he swiftly added, "How about we play hide and seek till they wake up?"

"Hide seet?" Sammy said, breaking into a dimpled grin. "Yea! We pay hide seet!" He slid off the couch and grabbed his father's hand. "Mon daddy! We gots to hide!"

"I guess you're it, Papa! Cover your eyes and no peeking!" Dean called over his shoulder as he raced down the hall with his brother.

Bobby smiled as he watched the Winchester brothers disappear down the hall. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for them.


	21. Homecoming

Let Them Be Little

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Knowing his brother was unharmed, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as the toddler's warm breath caressed his neck. Pulling his brother closer to him, Dean closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

AN- Sorry, trying to get the chapter numbers right.


	22. Chapter

Let Them Be Little

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Knowing his brother was unharmed, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as the toddler's warm breath caressed his neck. Pulling his brother closer to him, Dean closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

AN- Sorry, trying to get the chapter numbers right.


	23. Part 23

Let Them Be Little

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Knowing his brother was unharmed, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as the toddler's warm breath caressed his neck. Pulling his brother closer to him, Dean closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

AN- Sorry, trying to get the chapter numbers right.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- My apologies for the long wait. The last few seasons of SPN have really done a number on me and after last season's finale ending, I decided it was over for me. I of course, went back on my word when Season 8 started. I watched the first fifteen or so minutes before turning it off. Sam was so OOC it wasn't funny. Neither brother would ever do(or not do) what the writers have him doing. I just can't watch the writers destroy the brothers and their relationship anymore. I'll stick with the first few seasons.

Anyway, long story short, it's hard to write SPN now. The show's no longer an inspiration and it's almost impossible to find a good brother story here. I will finish the fics I have started but I doubt there will be anymore. The show's writers have seen to that with their destruction of the brothers characters.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby smiled as he watched the Winchester brothers disappear down the hall. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for them.

SPN

Dean sighed as he watched his little brother happily munch on his carrot stick snack. While his 'the puppies are asleep' ruse had worked through the morning, he knew it wouldn't float any longer. Sammy was sure to insist on going outside to play and the elder Winchester was positive nothing he said would dissuade the toddler. The problem was with Jenkins still roaming free taking Sammy out in the yard was not possible. It was a risk Dean just wasn't willing to take. They'd been lucky one time. Knowing Winchester luck, that wouldn't happen again. He'd just have to find a good excuse to stay in the house the rest of the day.

"Quit thinking so hard. You're gonna strain that pea brain of yours." Bobby teased as he walked up behind the young man.

"Ha ha" Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes even as his lips quirked up.

Bobby smirked. Mission accomplished he thought. Glancing over at the littlest Winchester, he nodded towards the boy. "You don't have to worry about him, you know. Josh and Rufus are taking out the trash as we speak. And then they're heading out to track down the SOB that sent them after the kid." He assured. "You just focus on keeping Little Bit happy and healthy."

"Easier said than done" Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's not gonna be happy staying inside all day."

"So take him out." Bobby countered. "I put the puppies in the barn for ya. I reinforced the inside walls with steel a few months ago so you'll be nice and safe there. And Josh spent a good part of the morning making a mountain range of junkers from the back of the house to the barn so you two can get from here to there without any trouble."

"I, I don't know what to say." Dean said. "Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah don't go getting all sappy on me." Bobby muttered. "Just take care of the kid, would ya?"

"Your wish is my command o wise one." Dean joked. Chuckling, he ducked the swat meant for his head and strode over to the table. He took the wet wash cloth from Ellen and wiped his little brother's sticky hands and face before picking the toddler up and settling him on his hip. "You ready to play with the puppies, Sammy?"

"Yea! Sammy pay wif puppies!" Sammy hollered, clapping his hands in glee.

"Dean, I don't think that's…"

"It's okay, Ellen. Rufus, Josh, and I took care of things. They'll be safe." Bobby told the worried woman.

"They better be." Ellen warned, watching the Winchester brothers disappear out the back door.

"You know if you're so worried, you could go out there with them." Bobby suggested.

Ellen shook her head. "Somebody's gotta clean up and get supper started." She answered with a sigh.

"What do I look like chopped liver?" Bobby growled. "Go on out there with the boys. I'll handle things here."

"If you insist" Ellen said, grinning from ear to ear. She pulled off her apron and tossed it over a chair before hurrying to the back door. Yanking the door open, she took a step onto the back porch and then glanced back at her friend. "Thanks Bobby"

Bobby smiled. "Go on. Get outta here so I can get something done." He grumbled. He waited for the other hunter to leave and then turned to survey his kitchen. Shaking his head at the mess, he grabbed a dish cloth and started cleaning.

SPN

Sammy squealed in delight as the puppies licked his face. "Good pup-puppies!" he giggled, patting the energetic dogs. They bounded around him before racing off to the other side of the barn. Placing his hands on the ground, the toddler pushed himself up and ran after his furry friends. "Tome bat, puppies! Sammy want to pay!"

Dean laughed as he watched his little brother chase the puppies around the barn. The pups would stop and allow the toddler to get within a foot of them before taking off again. "That's it boys. Wear him out." He whispered.

Sammy made a grab for the brown and white puppy. He stuck his lower lip out in a pout when his hands caught nothing but air. Stomping a tiny foot, he eyed the prancing pups for a moment and then turned and ran over to Dean. "Daddy, I tan't tatch the puppies!" he whined.

"Yes you can. You just have to keep trying." Dean replied, ruffling the youngster's hair.

Sammy sniffled. "Daddy help?" he asked, pinning the older Winchester with his puppy eyes.

"Sure kiddo, I'll help." Dean agreed. Taking Sammy by the hand, he slowly dashed after the playful pups. And the game of tag the puppies began.

SPN

"Papa! Papa! Sammy pay wif puppies!" Sammy hollered as he raced into the kitchen.

"You did?" Bobby asked, catching the toddler when he jumped into his arms.

"Uh huh, and I payed hide seet with daddy and I jumped on the twamp'line." Sammy proudly related.

"Trampoline?" Bobby repeated.

"Uhh, Sammy let's go wash up. Okay?" Dean suggested. He swiftly took the toddler from the salvage owner and hurried towards the entryway.

"Freeze!" Bobby gruffly called. Crossing his arms, he waited for the younger man to turn and then raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell me what Sammy meant about the trampoline?"

"Oh, well umm, you see it was like this." Dean stammered. "Sammy got tired of chasing the puppies. He wanted to jump on the trampoline instead. I couldn't let him go out in the yard even with all the protection so I, ummm, I kinda drugthetrampolineinthebarn."

"Sorry I didn't quite get that." Bobby said, holding a hand to his ear and grinning smugly at the younger man.

"I drug the trampoline into the barn alright!" Dean huffed. "What'd you expect me to do?"

"Couldn't resist the puppy eyes of doom, huh kid?" Rufus remarked as he trudged into the kitchen with Josh.

"Can you?" Dean threw back.

Rufus shook his head. "Nobody can say no to those eyes." He replied.

"Got that right," Josh agreed.

"Yeah, I never knew how John ever managed to tell the kid no." Bobby stated, shaking his head. "I never could."

"Wait a minute! If you couldn't tell the kid no why are you expecting Dean to?" Rufus questioned.

"I'm not." Bobby simply replied as he carried a steaming casserole dish to the table.

"Then why were you giving me the third degree?" Dean inquired.

"I just like messing with ya." Bobby replied, smirking at the young hunter's expression.

"You, you…"

"Oh calm down drama queen" Bobby admonished. "It's not like you haven't pulled your share of pranks."

"Yeah, but that's different." Dean defended.

"Why?" Josh asked, snickering as a loud grumbling sounded. "Never mind, we can discuss it over supper. A certain somebody's hungry."

Sammy nodded. "Me's hungwy." He related.

"Me, too" Rufus seconded.

Dean glanced down at the toddler who was staring at the table licking his lips. "Smells good doesn't it Sammy?" Dean stated, starting for the table with the others.

"Hold it right there!" Bobby growled. He pointed to the entryway with his spatula. "Go wash up, the lot of you! You are not sitting at my table like that."

"Yes sir" Dean replied was echoed by the others. Turning as one, the hungry hunters trudged out of the room.

SPN

"Man, that was good!" Dean exclaimed, patting his full belly.

"Uh huh good" Sammy repeated, copying his dad's actions. "Sammy lite *yawn* tassewole."

"Looks like its somebody's bedtime" Ellen observed.

"Yeah" Dean replied. Standing, he walked over and picked up his sleepy brother. "Bathtime Sammy!"

"Otay" Sammy said, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

The group of hunters watched the Winchester brothers go out of the room and then turned back to their meals. They needed to be finished and cleaned up in time for Sammy's goodnight kisses.

SPN

Dean brought a drowsy Sammy into the living room a short time later. "Okay, kiddo, go tell everybody goodnight." He instructed, setting the toddler on his feet.

Sammy shuffled over to the couch. "Up, peas Papa" he politely commanded.

Bobby happily obliged. He hugged the little boy to his chest. "Night champ" he whispered, kissing Sammy's forehead.

"Night *yawn* Papa" Sammy mumbled, planting a sloppy kiss on the old hunter's cheek. He then turned and reached for Rufus.

Rufus grinned as he took the toddler and embraced him. "Night buddy" he whispered. He returned the boy's kiss with one of his own before reluctantly passing him on to Josh.

After Sammy had made his goodnight rounds, Dean scooped the half asleep boy back up and started for the stairs. Hearing a knock on the door, he warily turned around.

Bobby got to his feet and slowly made his way to the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he glanced back to make sure Rufus, Bobby, and Ellen were in position and then opened the door a crack. His eyebrows shot up under his ball cap in surprise at the sight of the visitor standing on his porch. Bobby opened and closed his mouth several times before whispering a name he thought he'd never say again. "John?"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- I know the episode Bobby talks about is from a later season than this story takes place around. But I couldn't resist using it. And since it's AU anyway, it really doesn't matter.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby opened and closed his mouth several times before whispering a name he thought he'd never say again. "John?"

SPN

"What the h-h-heck?" Josh gasped, raising his gun and pointing it at the man standing on the porch. "What are you? A shifter? Or a demon maybe?"

"Whatever you are, you picked the wrong family to mess with." Rufus growled, leveling his gun as well.

"Rufus? Josh? It's me, John Winchester." The man said. "I don't know how I ended up on Bobby's porch but I am me."

"Really? Then you won't mind going through a few tests to prove it." Ellen challenged, holding up a bottle of Holy water.

"Sure" John replied. He took the offered bottle and gulped half of it down before handing it back. "What's next?" Seeing Bobby pull out a silver knife, the eldest Winchester slowly rolled up his right shirt sleeve and raised his arm.

Bobby cautiously approached the younger man. Grasping the hunter's wrist, he swiftly made a shallow cut on John's bicep. He let out a relieved breath as a thin line of red blood trickled down the man's arm.

"Anything else Singer?" John questioned.

"Oh, I've got one or two more tricks up my sleeve." Bobby casually answered, stepping back. "Why don't you come in and we'll talk about'em?"

"Okay" John agreed. He walked through the doorway, stepping in and out of the devil's trap under the mat with no trouble. Glancing around at the other hunters in the room, he did a double take when he saw his eldest son Dean holding... "Sammy?! What the Hell's going on?! What happened to Sam?!"

Dean winced as John's loud voice caused Sam to whimper in his sleep. "Would you keep it down?" he loudly whispered as he rubbed the toddler's back. "Shhh, it's okay kiddo. Daddy's got ya."

"Daddy?"

Knowing a blow up was imminent, Ellen decided to get Sammy out of the crossfire. "Dean, why don't you let me take Sammy upstairs?" she suggested. "He doesn't need to hear this."

Dean glanced from the sleeping toddler in his arms to Ellen and back. "Yeah okay" he agreed. He carefully handed his little brother to his friend. "Thanks Ellen"

"No problem Honey" Ellen replied. "Just do me a favor and keep Mr. Short Fuse over there from getting loud enough to scare the kid, would ya?"

"You got it, Ellen." Dean promised. He watched her go up the stairs and disappear down the upstairs hall before rounding on the thing pretending to be his dad. "Okay, let's do this."

"Do what?" John asked. "Dean, what's going on? Why's Sam a little kid? And why is he calling you daddy?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak my little brother's name, you…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Castiel questioned as he popped into the room beside the younger Winchester.

All five hunters jumped at the being's sudden appearance.

"Cass, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" Dean hollered.

"I am sorry, Dean. It was not my intention to frighten you." Castiel apologized. "I merely wished to ascertain why you are angry with your father for being here. I assumed you'd be happy to see him among the living once more."

"You mean that's really Johnny?" Josh asked.

"Yes" Cass stated.

"Wait, I thought you told me that once someone's dead, there's no bringing them back?" Dean accused.

"I did and that is true up to a point. They can be brought back but we are usually not allowed to carry that task out." Cass explained.

"Then why do it now?" Rufus inquired.

"After the recent problem with the hunters trying to kill Samuel, my superiors thought Dean could use some help protecting his brother. And who better than his own father, one of the best hunters there is." Castiel told the group.

"So, your buddies think we can't handle a little trouble?" Rufus growled.

"That is not what I meant. I merely…"

"Wait, what happens to John when Lillith and the hunters are no longer a threat?" Josh broke in.

"Once Lillith has been contained and the hunters dealt with, Mr. Winchester will be returned to the afterlife and Samuel will be restored to his adult self." Cass stated.

"So Sam won't even get to see his dad?" Bobby gruffly asked.

"Samuel will see and interact with his father. He will be here with all of you until the problem is resolved." Cass replied.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't mean little Sammy. I mean adult Sam." He corrected. "You said John would be sent back and then Sam would be changed. So big Sam won't get to be with his dad."

Castiel nodded. "That is true."

"Then you can take John right back where he came from." Bobby growled.

"What?" Dean hollered. "Bobby have you lost your mind?!"

"No, I've still got all my marbles." Bobby responded, turning to face the younger man.

"Then why do you want dad to go?" Dean asked.

"Because son" Bobby began, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not going to sit by and watch your brother get hurt all over again. You know what it'll do to him when he finds out his dad was here and that he left without so much as saying goodbye to him."

"Bobby's right, Dean. The first time nearly destroyed him. He shouldn't have to go through that again." Josh reminded.

"Then we won't tell him." Dean suggested. "He can't be upset if he doesn't know dad was here."

"So, you want us to lie to the kid?" Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"No, not lie, just not tell him" Dean corrected.

"Dean, not telling him is the same as lying to him." Bobby pointed out. "Besides, you and I both know there ain't no way to keep something like this a secret. Sooner or later, someone will let something slip and then Sam will be hurt about John and us keeping it from him. And I'm not about to let that happen to one of my boys."

"They're not your boys, Singer. They're mine." John huffed.

"Dean and Sam are as much mine as yours Winchester. You can refute it all you want to it won't make it any less true." Bobby stated.

"They're mine, too." Josh added.

"And mine." Rufus echoed.

"So, we're everybody's kids. That still doesn't mean dad has to go." Dean angrily stated.

"Actually, it does." Bobby disagreed. "You two are my boys and I love you both equally. I refuse to hurt one son just to make the other happy."

"Wait, didn't you tell me…" Dean began only to be interrupted by the ball cap wearing hunter.

"I remember what was said." Bobby admitted. "But I also know I wasn't the one that said that. I mean, I was but I wasn't."

"Huh?" Rufus questioned. "What are you talking about you old fool?"

"Dean called me a few months back to ask about this curse that made people tell the truth. He was infected and he was looking for answers. I was talking to him when all the sudden something suddenly took me over and forced me to blurt out that he was my favorite." Bobby related.

"Yeah, it was Veritas. It made people tell me the truth." Dean said.

Bobby shook his head. "No, it wasn't her. Veritas made people tell you truths that would hurt you, not make you feel good." He corrected. "Something else made me say that and I have a pretty good idea about who that was." The salvage owner turned cold eyes on Castiel, who quickly looked away confirming what the old hunter already suspected.

"Cass, tell me you didn't do that." Dean demanded.

Castiel gazed at his friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I cannot."

"But why?" Dean asked, dumbstruck that the being had forced Bobby to lie.

"Because you needed to hear something positive." Castiel replied. "To do your job, you needed something nice to counter all the bad you were hearing."

"So you…"

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" John grumbled. "I'd like to spend what time I have topside talking with my boys not being wallpaper."

"Sorry dad" Dean automatically stated.

"It's alright kiddo. I know it's a lot for you to take in." John absolved. "I just want to get to my staying so the three of us can start having some family time."

"Not happening Johnny" Bobby growled. "Unless featherhead there can promise that you'll be around for Sam after he turns back, you're not staying."

"I agree." John said, surprising everyone in the room. "I was wrong to leave the first time without talking with both my boys first. I won't let that happen again."

"I doubt my superiors will agree to that." Castiel sadly informed them. Turning to look at his friend, he sighed. "Dean, can you not talk your father…"

"No, dad's right." Dean adamantly stated, swallowing hard. "It's both of us or neither. If your superiors want to "help" me and Sam then they'll allow dad to stay a few days after Sam is back to his old Sasquatch self."

Castiel nodded. "I will see what I can do." He said. The being cocked his head to one side, seemingly listening to someone. After a couple of minutes, he looked back at the hunters. "My superiors have decided to allow Mr. Winchester to stay for one week after Samuel is turned back into an adult."

"How do we know you ain't shining us?" Josh asked.

"Shining? I do not understand." Cass responded.

"He means lying, Cass." Dean interpreted.

"I am incapable of lying." Castiel stated.

"Right, and I'm the fairy king. Like my pretty wings?" Bobby sarcastically muttered.

Castiel frowned. "Mr. Singer, you do not have wings."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Listen featherbrain, you better be telling the truth about John. Cause if you go back on your word, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

"I understand." Cass answered before disappearing.

"Well, that was strange." John voiced. Walking over to the group, he hugged Dean. "You mind filling your dad in on what the heck's going on?"

"Sure dad" Dean said with a grin. "Come on, let's go in the kitchen and grab a couple of beers first. You're gonna need them."

"That bad, huh?" John questioned.

"You have no idea." Dean told him.

Smiling, John followed his son and his friends towards the kitchen.

SPN

"Hey, you remember that time the boys…" Josh began, stopping at the pitter patter of little feet.

The hunters glanced over to the doorway just as Ellen and Sammy shuffled into the room. "Hey Sammy" they called.

Sammy stared at the group of men for a moment before breaking into a dimpled grin. Dropping Ellen's hand, he raced across the room and jumped into John's waiting arms. "Daddy!" he hollered.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who are still reading this story. Thank you all for sticking with me.

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy stared at the group of men for a moment before breaking into a dimpled grin. Dropping Ellen's hand, he raced across the room and jumped into John's waiting arms. "Daddy!" he hollered.

SPN

John wrapped his arms around his youngest son and hugged him to his chest. "Hey baby boy!" he muttered, kissing Sammy's forehead. "What are you doing up so late?"

Sammy snuggled closer to his dad. "I's had a bad dweam, daddy." He confided.

"You did?" John asked as he began rubbing the little boy's back. Getting a nod and a sniffle in response, he added, "What about?"

"Stawy(scary) doggies huwted Daddy Dee." Sammy tearfully recounted.

"They did?" John said with a frown.

"Uh huh, them stwatched(scratched) Daddy Dee's tummy and made him twy(cry)." Sammy told his dad before popping his thumb in his mouth and burying his face in his dad's shoulder.

Dean and Bobby grimaced, knowing exactly what little Sammy was remembering. That was a day neither of them would ever forget. But it was also a memory the little guy shouldn't have. Dean was gonna have to have a talk with Cass about that. But first he needed to ease his brother's fears and wipe that look off the kid's face. Dean walked over and knelt beside his dad's chair. "Hey Sammy, look at me buddy." He instructed. He waited for the toddler to peer over at him before patting his stomach and smiling at his little brother. "See? I'm okay."

Sammy eyed his big brother curiously for a moment and then hesitantly reached out and poked Dean's tummy causing the hunters to chuckle. "No owie?" he asked around his thumb.

"Nope, no owie" Dean affirmed, raising his shirt so the toddler could see his scratch free chest.

Sammy grinned, showing both dimples. He jumped onto Dean's knee and hugged his older brother fiercely. "I l *yawn* love you Daddy Dee." He wearily said.

"Love you too, Sammy" Dean murmured, returning the little boy's hug. Feeling tiny fingers begin to play with the hair on the back of his neck, Dean changed from hugging to rubbing the tired toddler's back. "You ready to go to bed now?" he questioned.

Sammy picked his head up off Dean's shoulder and peered sleepily up at his protector. "Daddy and Daddy Dee go night night wif Sammy?" he innocently asked. Hearing laughter, he turned to stare at the other hunters. "Why fem laughing?"

John glared at his friends before turning and smiling down at his sons. "They're just tired, buddy." He fibbed.

"Oh" Sammy replied. "Fem go night night too?"

"I think that's a great idea." Ellen piped up from her spot by the fridge. "It's been a long day. We all could use some rest."

"I agree." Bobby seconded once he'd gotten his laughter under control. "Hit the hay guys. We can work the rest of this out in the morning."

"Sounds good" Dean stated. He adjusted his hold on Sammy before slowly standing back up and heading for the entryway. "Come on dad. Let's get the munchkin here to bed."

"I'm right behind you." John responded as he climbed out of his chair and hurried across the room to his boys. He had just caught up with the two when he heard:

"Awww, aren't they just the cutest couple!" Josh joked in a high pitched voice.

"Makes you wonder which one wears the pants in the family, don't it?" Rufus added, barking out a laugh when John flipped him off.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the duo. "Come on Dee and Dumb. Let's get to bed before the two of you stick those feet so far down your throats you choke." He growled as he started for the door.

"What? We were just having a little fun." Rufus protested, following his friend into the living room.

"Yeah, what he said." Joshua agreed.

"Uh huh" Bobby scoffed as he turned and faced the other hunters. "I'll be sure to remind you of that after John and Dean have paid you back. You do remember what kind of pranks those two are known for, right?"

"Oh crap!" Josh exclaimed. "You don't think they'll prank us for that, do you? I mean, it was just a little good natured teasing."

"Face it old man. We are toast." Rufus replied, swallowing hard. "John's sure to let us have it."

Joshua nodded. "Guess we might as well turn in. We'll need all the energy we can get to fend off Johnny's revenge." He said.

Rufus nodded. After patting his friend on the shoulder, the hunter trudged down the hall along the others.

SPN

Bobby crept up the stairs and down the hall to the Winchester's room. He couldn't sleep until he made sure Sammy was sleeping peacefully. So he slowly and quietly nudged the bedroom door open and peeked inside. The salvage yard owner had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of John, Dean, and Sammy all crammed on the same bed together. The Sammy sandwich was just too cute to resist. Pulling out his cell, Bobby swiftly snapped a few pictures. He smirked and waved at a wide awake John before closing the door and walking back down the hall. Sure he was in for it when the Winchesters woke up but it was worth it to get that picture. And if he happened to share it with the rest of the family, well John and Dean would just have to get over it.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Sure he was in for it when the Winchesters woke up but it was worth it to get that picture. And if he happened to share it with the rest of the family, well John and Dean would just have to get over it.

CM

Bobby looked up at the creak of the screen door. "Well?" he questioned when John tromped into the kitchen.

"The perimeter's still secure." John answered, setting his shotgun on the counter and scooting it to the back. He wanted it far away from a certain little one's reach and sight. He'd rather Sammy didn't pull out and climb the drawers this time around. "Dean and Rufus are giving it a second going over but that's just a precaution."

Bobby nodded. "Can't be too careful. Not with what's at stake." He said, glancing over at the little boy who was happily playing on the floor with the tub of animals Josh had bought him.

John smiled. "You've got that right." He agreed, pouring himself a mug of coffee. "He been alright? He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?"

"Sammy? The kid's a little angel." Bobby replied, wincing as the youngster's high pitched voice piped up.

"The inty(inky), dinty pidew taught a mouse in its web." Sammy sang as he walked his toy spider over to the toy mouse. "The inty, dinty, pidew bite off the mouse's head!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain that?" he asked.

"It was in that movie he was watching when you went out." Bobby told him. "Who knew a children's movie would have such violence in it?"

John shook his head. "Sounds like things have really changed since I've been gone."

"You don't know the half of it." Bobby muttered. Hearing the timer ding, he snatched up a pot holder, yanked open the oven, and carefully removed the casserole dish. "Do me a favor and take Little Bit to wash up. Lunch is almost ready."

"Okay" John replied. He walked over and picked up his son. Throwing the giggling boy over his shoulder, he strode out of the room.

CM

"Did he go down alright?" Bobby asked when John walked into the living room.

John nodded. "They both did." He replied, taking a seat beside the older man.

"Both?" Rufus repeated quizzically.

"Yeah, Dean conked out right after Sammy did. I was surprised he lasted that long actually. He's looked wiped out ever since I've been here." John related, running a hand down his face.

"That shouldn't surprise you, Johnny. Dean's always put Sam's health and welfare above his own." Josh threw in. "Somehow he got it into his head that that was something he was supposed to do."

John scowled. "Something you wanna say to me?" he growled.

"Now that you mention it, yes there is." Josh answered. Ignoring Bobby's whispered, "Drop it", the senior hunter plowed ahead. "You drug your sons here, there, and yonder chasing every evil SOB you could find their whole childhood. And wherever you went, it was the same old thing; you dropped the boys at some nasty motel, took off for days on end, and left Dean to deal with Sammy and everything else. Dean had to be mother, father, and big brother. He handled the school day and nighttime routines, motel managers, nosy neighbors, and whatever else the world threw their way. And as if that wasn't bad enough, once Sammy hit ten, you started taking Dean on hunts, leaving Sam on his own. Do you have any idea what that did to those boys? Do you?"

"I did the best I could." John gruffly defended.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Josh tossed back. "There was plenty of things you could have done differently. You could have kept your mechanic's job and lived a normal life…"

"That wasn't an option! Not after I learned what took Mary from me and my boys!" John shouted.

"Fine, normal was outta the question" Josh conceded. "That doesn't mean you had to turn over parenting duties to Dean and leave him and Sammy at every rundown fleabag motel in the U.S. of A! You weren't alone and you knew it! You had all of us plus Pastor Jim and Caleb. You could have dropped the boys at any of our places at any time and you know it! When they were really young, you'd leave them with one of us! You didn't need to stop just because they got older! Dean and Sammy could have had a halfway decent childhood if it wasn't for your fool ass pride!"

"Now wait just a damn minute! I…"

"Hey guys!" Dean called from the entryway. "You wanna tone it down before you wake Sammy."

"Sorry Dean" Josh apologized.

"Yeah, sorry bud" John chimed in. "We didn't mean to wake you."

Dean yawned. "I know." He replied as he tiredly plopped down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't. Drag your butt right back up those stairs and finish your nap." John instructed. He raised an eyebrow when his eldest didn't move. "Do I need to make it an order, son?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm *yawn* going." he mumbled. He slowly stood and made his way out of the room.

Bobby watched the young hunter shuffle through the entryway and then turned to the others. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" he asked.

"We could play poker." Rufus suggested.

"Nah, that's no fun. John always wins." Josh grumbled.

"I've got an idea." Ellen broke in. "Grab those boxes and follow me. We're gonna make a surprise for Sammy."

The hunters glanced curiously at each other before getting up. Picking up the empty boxes, they followed the ex-bar owner out of the room.

CM

"Daddy!" Sammy shouted as he ran into the living room.

"Hey Sport" John greeted, catching the youngster. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh, Sammy weady to pay now" the little boy responded.

"Good, cause daddy's ready to play too." John told his excited son. The father set his child on his feet and took him by the hand. "Come on kiddo. Let's go down…" He was cut off by the ringing of Bobby's home phone. He watched his friend answer, frowning as a worried look came over the older man's face. Wondering what was wrong now, the Winchester patriarch waited impatiently for the phone call to end. As soon as Bobby lowered the receiver, John pounced. "Who was that?"

"That was Officer James. He's the cop in charge of Sammy's kidnapping." Bobby explained, quickly adding, "Long story" at the expression on his friend's face.

"Let me guess; he's headed here?" Dean muttered.

"Yep" Bobby replied. He'll be here in a few minutes which means we have very little time to fix our problem."

"Problem?" John inquired.

Bobby nodded. Kneeling down, he held out his arms for Sammy who happily jumped into his Papa's warm embrace. "You wanna play a game, Little Bit?"

Sammy's eyes lit up. "Uh huh" he answered.

"Okay buddy, here's how you play." Bobby said. Snatching his cell out of his shirt pocket, he put it on timer. "I'm going to set the timer for sixty minutes. While the timer's running, you have to call your daddy Uncle John. If you can call him Uncle John until the alarm buzzes, you win a special prize."

"A pwize?" Sammy repeated, breaking out in a dimpled grin. "Yea! Sammy get a pwize!"

"Yeah, Sammy will get a prize if Sammy remembers to call him" Bobby pointed to John. "What?"

"Untle John!" Sammy hollered. Breaking out of Bobby's hug, the little boy dashed over to his dad and started dancing around him, chanting, "Untle John! Untle John! Untle John!"

"Okay kiddo, okay. We've got it." Dean stated, stopping the energetic boy's movement with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Sport, don't wear the name out the first few seconds." Josh advised as he rose from the couch. "Why don't you go play cars with daddy Dean for a while?"

"Otay" Sammy replied. He eagerly ran over to the coffee table and grabbed his cars. Plopping down on his behind, he handed one race car to his big brother and the two started racing up and down book hills.

Josh smiled at the happy boys. "Officer James better not do or say anything to upset Little Bit or he'll be answering to me." He quietly growled.

"Me too" Rufus seconded.

"That goes for all of us" Bobby adamantly stated. "One wrong move and he's out. Agreed?"

Josh, Rufus, and John all nodded.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, I'm gonna go hit the john before the cop gets here." Josh said before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Sammy looked up. His eyes curiously followed his grandpa. "Him go to the john?" he questioned.

"He means the potty, kiddo." Dean translated.

"Oh, otay" Sammy replied, turning back to his car. He voom-voomed his blue sports car up a book mountain. At the top, he let it go cheering as it rolled down the mountain and across the floor. Setting his hands on the floor, the little boy pushed himself up and started after his toy. He stopped as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Grinning from ear to ear, Sammy pointed to John and hollered, "Daddy Untle Potty!"

John groaned as the group burst out laughing. He should have known his smart as a whip youngest would put two and two together. Trying his hardest to keep his cool, he pasted on a smile for his son. "Good one, Sammy" he praised, ruffling the boy's hair.

"What's a good one?" Josh asked as he walked back into the room.

"Daddy Untle Potty!" Sammy proudly exclaimed.

Josh snorted. "Sounds about right to me." He teased.

"Josh" John warned.

The sound of a car engine stopped them in their tracks. Rufus peeked out the tiny window in the front door and then announced, "Show time"

The hunters nodded. "Alright Sammy, remember our game." Bobby reminded, getting an exuberate 'otay' in reply. Hoping that for just this once luck would be on their side, the salvage owner strode over to the front door and, once all guns were out of sight, opened it wide. "Officer James, what can we do for you?" he asked.

"I just had a few more questions sir." The officer politely responded. "It shouldn't take long. I just need to clear up a couple of details."

"Like what?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, for example…" he stopped, glancing towards the door as the sound of a car pulling up in the drive reached his ears. "I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, we weren't expecting anybody but you." Bobby answered, peering out the window. He cursed under his breath when he saw the brightly and barely dressed woman get out of the new vehicle.

"Trouble?" Rufus whispered.

"Oh yeah" Bobby replied with a nod. "Big time"

"Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" a shrill female voice called.

Josh dropped his head into his hands with a groan as his obsessed fan Shirley waltzed through the front door uninvited.

Sammy's eyes went wide as the monster lady from his dreams came towards him. Jumping up, he raced over to his daddy Dean and leapt into his lap. "Daddy! Daddy! Don't let bad lady get me!" he shouted, burying his face in Dean's neck.

AN- Anybody know what children's movie Sammy's spider chant came from?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Cudos to everyone who knew Sammy's little chant came from the children's video "Fievel Goes West".

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy's eyes went wide as the monster lady from his dreams came towards him. Jumping up, he raced over to his daddy Dean and leapt into his lap. "Daddy! Daddy! Don't let bad lady get me!" he shouted, burying his face in Dean's neck.

SPN

All eyes shot to the scantily clad woman. The hunters glared at the trash who had hurt their youngest while Officer James merely stared curiously at her.

For her part Shirley looked startled for a moment before pasting on her most innocent expression. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. "You poor baby! You must have me confused with the crazy person that took you! I'd never hurt you Honey child!"

"And you are?" Officer James asked, his expression strangely neutral.

"Shirley Williams" the brazen woman greeted, extending her hand. "I'm that handsome man Josh's girlfriend. Isn't that right, Honey Lamb?"

"The Hell it is!" Joshua shouted. Seeing Sammy jump, the senior hunter winced. "Sorry kiddo" he apologized, patting the little boy's back. Turning back to the detective, the furious man softened his tone and continued. "That, that woman for lack of a better word is not now and never has been a friend much less a girlfriend. I saw her sitting on the side of the road a few weeks ago and made the mistake of stopping to help her change a flat tire. The broad has been stalking me ever since! She shows up everywhere I go, flouncing around and telling everyone who'll listen that I'm her beau and nothing I say will dissuade her! I've changed my phone number and my routine trying to get away from her but she just keeps popping up and I'm sick of it! I mean, really can you blame me? Would you want to look up and be assaulted by that face every time you turned around?"

A ripple of laughter ran through the hunters at the shocked expression on the arrogant woman's face.

"Well, I never!" Shirley declared.

"I can see why" Rufus tossed out eliciting another round of snickers.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. The comment sent Shirley from embarrassed to incensed in a millisecond. The haughty women went ballistic. "How, how dare you! How dare you make a joke out of me?!" she ranted. "Josh and I have a relationship! A loving relationship! Don't you dare deny it! We are the perfect couple and you know it! At least we were until that witch came along and tried to steal you away! But I took care of her! The drunk's no longer a problem. She was no good for you. I made sure you and everybody else saw that. She won't bother you again. We can be together now don't you see that?!

John's eyes had gotten wider with each word the crazy lady spoke. It didn't take long for his mind to connect the dots and when it did, the Winchester patriarch saw red. Striding over to the still babbling woman, he growled, "It was you! You hurt my boy?!"

Hearing his father's familiar bellow, Sammy peeked over his big brother's shoulder. Seeing the lady who'd beaten him take a step towards his dad, the little boy leapt off Dean's lap and raced over to the couple, skidding to a stop in front of John. "No! No huwt Daddy Papa!" he shouted, throwing his arms out to shield his father.

In any other situation the group of hunters would have laughed their heads off at the sight of the itty bitty boy protecting the tall, muscular John Winchester. As it was though, it was anything but funny. Their youngest was far too close to the mad woman that had hurt him for it to be amusing. The men tensed, readying to pounce if needed.

Smiling at his baby boy's bravery, John leaned down and scooped the tot up. "Don't worry Sammy. She's not going to hurt me. She's not going to hurt anyone else. I'll make sure of that." He softly said while glaring daggers at the woman in question.

"Hew no huwt Daddy Papa?" Sammy asked.

"That's right, buddy. She's not going to hurt Daddy Papa." John repeated, chuckling at the new nickname.

"Ms. Williams?" Officer James said, stepping up to the fuming woman in hopes of keeping the situation from escalating. He could tell by the men's body language that they were just itching to lay into the oblivious woman and that if that happened, he wouldn't stand a chance of stopping them. "I've read the statements you gave the other officers and I must say I was a little stymied by your answers to a few of the questions. I was actually heading to your home after leaving here but it looks like you've saved me the trouble. Would you mind coming down to the station with me and answering a couple of questions?"

Shirley eyed the detective suspiciously. "What kind of questions?" she inquired.

"Oh, just the usual; what you remember about certain events and what happened when." James vaguely replied. "I heard through the grapevine that you're the one to talk to when I want to know what's going on in this town. What do you say? Think you can help me out?"

Shirley beamed at the praise. "Why of course I can detective." She sweetly responded. "Just let me get my coat and purse outta my car and I'll be more than happy to fill you in on everything I know about this horrid case." Turning, she gave the group of hunters a smug grin before hurrying out of the house.

John glared at the smiling officer. "Now wait just a minute! You find out that, that witch is the one that hurt my boy and you do nothing!"

Officer James pounced on the Winchester patriarch's slip of the tongue. "That's the second time you've called Sammy your boy sir. I know for a fact that that is not true." He stated. "Do you mind telling me why you keep calling Sammy that? And why he's calling you Daddy Papa?"

"Sammy calls me that because I'm his daddy's father." John replied.

"You're his…but I thought" the officer stammered, looking over at Josh.

Joshua snorted. "Dean might act like me sometimes but I am not his daddy." He said. "I'm his step-father."

"So that makes you…"

"Ellen's first husband, John" the Winchester patriarch finished.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Harvelle." James greeted, shaking the hunter's hand. "And to answer your earlier question, the reason I'm taking Ms. Williams in is to interrogate her about Sammy's abduction."

"But you said…"

"Can you think of a better way to peacefully get her to the station?" Officer James asked, allowing a small smile to show.

The hunters chuckled. "You're good." Joshua commented.

"Thank you sir" the detective replied as he walked towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a suspect to question."

"Bye Officer James" Josh called. He shut the door behind the man and then turned to the others. "So, who wants to go downstairs and play?"

"ME! ME!" Sammy shouted. "Me wanna pay!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go little man!" John exclaimed. Holding his youngest up like an airplane, he swiftly flew the boy out of the room.

SPN

Ellen slowly tromped down the basement stairs. She hated to stop playtime after the trouble with Shirley but Sammy needed to eat before he conked out for the night. Resigning herself to playing the bad guy, she walked down the short hall to the panic room. Ellen stepped into the demon proof room, chuckling at the sight that met her eyes.

Sammy was peeping out from behind one of the towers of his box castle. "Go 'way dwagon!" he yelled, brandishing his cardboard sword. "Go 'way ow Pwince Sammy haf to till you!"

John gave a loud roar, eliciting a giggle from the young prince. Attempting to look ferocious, he raised his arms above his head and advanced on Dean who was pretending to look frightened. He swatted the back of his eldest son's head, bringing his prey down. Growling, the hunter sat down beside the younger man and began a vicious tickling attack.

"Prince *snicker* S-S-Sammmmy! He *chuckle* help!" Dean stammered, batting at his dad's hands.

"I save you De!" Sammy shouted. Jumping off his perch, the tiny prince quickly crawled through the halls of his cardboard castle. He scurried out the end, pushed himself up, and dashed to his big brother's side. "Bad dwagon!" he shouted. "Bad, bad dwagon! Leave De alone!"

Roaring, John reached for the sword toting tot.

Sammy slapped the roaming hand away with his sword. Seeing the other hand heading his way, the little boy swung at it. The brave prince deflected attack after attack before finally going on the offensive. He ran right up to the fierce dragon and stabbed him.

Trapping the sword between his arm and his side, John spun around and then dramatically fell over. He stuck out his tongue, closed his eyes, and played dead.

"Yea! You saved me from that mean, old dragon!" Dean cheered, hugging his little brother.

"Perfect timing, too" Ellen said with a smile. "You finished just in time for supper."

"Yea! Sammy hungwy!" the littlest Winchester hollered. Dropping his sword, he raced to the doorway. Turning around and seeing his dad still lying on the floor, he frowned. "Mon, daddy! We eat!" There was no response. Cocking his head to one side, Sammy slowly approached his father. "Daddy? Daddy otay?" he questioned, patting John's foot. When his dad still didn't move, the youngster toddled up beside the hunter. "Daddy? You o…" Sammy broke off with a yelp as John suddenly came alive, grabbing his son and flinging him into the air.

"Gotcha!" John shouted, tickling his little boy. He climbed back to his feet, tossed his giggling son over his shoulder, and followed the others to the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- A huge thank you to those of you still reading this story. I know the wait for updates is long and I'm sorry about that. I'm hoping I can speed myself up a little. (at least once this LID diet is over and I actually feel like moving again.)

Previously on Supernatural- "Gotcha!" John shouted, tickling his little boy. He climbed back to his feet, tossed his giggling son over his shoulder, and followed the others to the door.

SPN

John glanced over his shoulder when his eldest walked out the screen door. "He go down alright?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the star filled sky.

"Yeah" Dean replied with a yawn. He trudged over to the rickety front porch railing and leaned over, settling his arms on the wooden plank. "Sammy didn't even make it through his bath. He fell asleep in the middle of it."

John chuckled. "It's been a long time since he's done that." He said.

"Not really" Dean admitted, smirking. "You'd be surprised how many times I've had to startle Sleeping Beauty awake during bath time. That's the second best place to put Sammy if you want him to conk out."

John smiled, showing off his own set of dimples. "Really?" he asked. "What's the first place?"

"The impala" both men chorused.

Father and son snickered. "Jinx!" Dean playfully called out.

"Cute Dean" John muttered, lightly swatting the back of the younger man's head.

The two shared an amused look before turning back to the darkened landscape and lapsing into silence. They stood and watched the beautiful, natural light show for a while, each quietly mulling over the miracle that had brought them together again.

"Dad" Dean said the same time as John called "Dean".

Dean grinned. He had so missed times like this. "You first, old man."

John nodded. "Alright" he agreed. He turned to face his son. "Dean, what I'm about to say…I don't want you to take it the wrong way, okay?"

"O-okay" Dean hesitantly answered. He immediately braced himself, knowing whatever his dad had to tell him was going to be bad…really bad.

John took a deep breath and slowly let it out before beginning. "You need to let it go, son." he cryptically advised.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Let what go?" he questioned.

"All the anger directed at Sam" John clarified.

"I don't have…"

"Yes, you do." John interrupted. "I've seen it every time the two of you have fought lately."

"You've seen it?" Dean gasped. "You mean, you, you…"

"Yep, I've been watching you guys." John grimly stated. "Not everything mind you but enough."

Dean's expression quickly slid from surprise to anger. "So what? You watch a couple of our fights from your cloud or whatever and you're suddenly on Sam's side!?" he growled.

"I'm not on anybody's side, Dean." John firmly answered. "And watch your tone. I'm still your father."

"Yes sir" Dean replied, though his expression revealed exactly what he thought about the order.

"That's better." John said. "Now just listen, okay?"

Dean nodded.

"What I mean is that you have to let go of all the past wrongs or perceived wrongs. You can't keep holding onto every little thing Sam has done since he was born. All that anger and hurt will eat you alive." John told his eldest. "You're like your mom with that. She used to tell me I was forgiven and I would be until the next time I did something stupid. Mary and I didn't fight often but when we did, she would bring up every little thing I'd ever done no matter how small or silly. You know, the second week we dated my boss sent me out in the middle of nowhere on this urgent call. Took me two hours to find the place but once I did the fix was an easy one. I had the old man's Jeep running in less than half an hour. Everything was going great until I started back. I got about sixty miles and then the boss' truck rattled and jerked to a halt. I tried cranking it but it wouldn't start again so I took a look under the hood. The fan belt had snapped in two. I tore that truck apart looking for a replacement but I came up empty handed. I wasn't worried though. I still had two hours before I had to meet your mom for supper and I was sure someone would come along before then; even if it was the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Unfortunately for me, Winchester luck has always been crap. Nobody drove by and my boss started working on his pet project and forgot all about the time. It was midnight before he realized I hadn't made it back yet. Needless to say I missed our date. I went straight to Mary's as soon as I got back in town and explained the whole mess to her. And she assured me she understood and that she didn't hold it against me. But every time we fought afterwards, that incident was the first thing she'd throw in my face."

"I hear what you're saying but I don't…"

"Stanford" John reminded.

Dean scowled. "Stanford wasn't some accident. Sammy left us to go there; left us for four years. He chose college over his family."

"That was my fault. I'm the one that made him choose." John admitted.

"Maybe, but he should have picked us! We are his family! We raised him! Took care of him! And he left us!" Dean ranted.

"And how many times did I leave you boys alone?" John asked.

"That was different. You were hunting." Dean countered. "Besides, you always came back."

"Sam would have too if I hadn't pushed him away. He would have met up with us every holiday and break. I'm sure of it." John sadly stated. "Come on Dean. You know Sammy. He's always had an independent streak a mile wide. You tell him he can't do something and he's going to do it just to show you he can."

Dean smirked 'cause that was his Sammy alright. The kid was as bull headed as they came. That smile fell however, when he thought of the four years he spent worrying about the kid. "He coulda called!" he growled.

"So could you." John helpfully pointed out.

"But he…"

"Started it, I know." John sighed, running a hand over his face. "I remember. Trust me."

"Dad!" Dean groaned.

"Don't dad me." John huffed, growing frustrated with his hard headed eldest. "You didn't do this when you two were little. You might get mad at each other or even fight but it never lasted. The two of you would make up and be best friends again minutes later. All would be forgiven and I mean really forgiven. You never brought it up again. It wasn't until you hit your teens that you started keeping count and throwing all past transgressions in the kid's face."

Dean shot his father an incredulous look. "I wonder where I got that from?" he sarcastically spat.

"You got it from me. I know that." John responded. "But I was wrong. You and I both know me bringing up every mistake Sammy made hunting did nothing but make the boy think he could do no right in my eyes. And worse between that and the arguments about school and other things I gave Sam the impression that I hated him. And that's exactly what your throwing every little thing back at him is doing, too. You're making him feel just like I did."

"He doesn't…"

"Yes he does. He may not show it but he does. I've seen it." John countered. "And that's not acceptable. You two are all each other has. You should be closer than ever. Not divided over things that happened years ago especially when some of those things weren't mistakes or slights." John held up a hand to stop Dean from objecting. "Son, let me tell you something. One parent to another."

"I'm not a parent." Dean objected.

"Maybe not in the traditional sense but you are a parent. You're Sam's parent." John stated, the regret clear in his voice. "You raised Sammy, not me. Sure I was there sometimes and I did what I could but you were the one that was there all the time. The one that made sure he ate and went to school, the one that nursed him through I don't know how many illnesses, kissed his boo boos, the one he went to when he had a problem. You were his dad and his mom growing up." The Winchester patriarch paused for a moment to give Dean time to absorb that bit of information. Seeing a ghost of a smile flit over the boy's face, John continued. "The hardest lessons a parent learns are to not take things personally and to let their child go. Kids push their boundaries; break their parents' rules…"

"I never"

The look John shot Dean shut him up real quick. "Every kid runs away at one time or another, too. With you it was the day we brought Sammy home. You were so mad that we wouldn't take your new little brother back to the hospital. You said we either took Sammy back or you were running away and never coming back. You went in your room and packed a bag with your favorite toys and some cookies and everything. Then when you came back out and when we told you Sammy was staying, you stomped outta the house." John recounted. "Made it as far as the corner, too."

"I did?" Dean asked.

"Yep" John replied. "I wanted to go after you and drag you back but Mary wouldn't let me. She said you had to come back on your own. Of course, you being as bull headed as you are, you didn't come back. You fell asleep right there on the corner. Your mom told me I could go get you then. So I went down to the corner, knelt down beside you, and woke you up and do you know what you did?" He paused for a moment. "You threw yourself into my arms and apologized for leaving. Told me you were sorry and that Sammy could stay and you'd try your best to be a good big brother."

"And I kept my word right?" Dean bragged.

"Please, you spent the first six months of Sammy's life trying to get the poor kid in as much trouble as you could." John related with a grin. "I think you figured if Sammy caused a lot of problems we'd get rid of him and you'd have your mom and I all to yourself again."

Dean chuckled. That sounded like something he would have done. He ran a weary hand down his face and then looked back at his dad, all traces of merriment gone. "That story's nice and all but what does that have to do with me keeping grudges?"

John sighed. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to spell it out. "It has everything to do with it. Sammy running off to Flagstaff after the fights with us and him going to college, those are just a natural part of growing up. Most kids run away some time or another and a huge number go on to college. They don't do it because they hate their parents or even to hurt them; they do it because that's a normal part of growing up and becoming an adult." He explained.

"We're not normal dad." Dean countered.

"I know but our lives being different doesn't mean you boys didn't go through the same things other kids did." John replied.

"True" Dean said, grimacing at some of his more embarrassing teenage moments. "And yeah, that explains Flagstaff but it still doesn't clear him from going to Stanford. He had a choice and he chose school instead of his family."

"Okay, one he's not the only one that made that decision. I'm ashamed to say I chose hunting over family again and again. And before you say it I know saving people is important but it should never have been more important than my two boys. Knowing what's out there should have made me more protective of you not been my excuse to leave you here, there, and yonder." John argued. "And two, I understand Sam's decision and I respect it. He was becoming a grown up and he wanted to be treated like one. And he wanted a life where he would be Sam Winchester; not John's youngest or Dean's little brother. That wouldn't have happened if he had stayed."

"He didn't have to leave for that! We treated him like a grown up!" Dean growled.

John raised an eyebrow. "Really? Name one time we allowed Sam to take lead on a case; one time he took point during a hunt." John challenged. Seeing Dean open and close his mouth several times, the Winchester patriarch smiled. "Can't, can you? We protected that boy. We were always watching out for him, not letting him make a move without our knowledge. He never drove, went out with friends, or even got a part time job to help with money. Hell, when we hunted we kept Sammy between us to keep him safe. We never would have changed any of that and you know it."

"Maybe" Dean conceded.

"We wouldn't. It took me twenty-six years to loosen the reins on you enough to let you start taking on solo hunts. And I wasn't half as overprotective of you two as you were of Sammy." John said. "Knowing you, it would have taken three times as long for you to come to that point."

"True but…" A whimper came over the baby monitor Dean had set on the railing. "Uh oh, sounds like somebody's having a bad dream." Dean muttered as he stood and turned towards the front door. "We better go see about him."

"Dean" John called, grabbing his son's arm.

The younger hunter sighed. "I'll try, dad. I will. It's just gonna take me some time."

"That's my boy" John praised, ruffling his eldest's hair much to the boy's displeasure. "Now let's go wake up that brother of yours before he starts yelling his lungs out."

Smiling, the two headed for the door only to stop as a man in a rumpled trench coat suddenly appeared, blocking their way.

Castiel took a seat towards the two men. "Dean, I have found a solution."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Castiel took a step towards the two men. "Dean, I have found a solution."

SPN

Dean glanced from the trench coat wearing angel to the house and back. The being had to have the worst timing in the world. The eldest Winchester sighed. He was torn between finding out the solution to their Lilith problem and going to comfort Sammy. Both meant taking care of Sammy which Dean considered his number one job. He just had to figure out part of his big brother duties he should handle first. Hearing another whimper from the baby monitor made up his mind for him. "Cass, I can't…"

"Go ahead and get the information from Inspector Gadget, Dean" John instructed with a grin. "I'll handle Sammy."

"Are you sure, dad?" Dean skeptically asked. It wasn't like his father to take on the role of comforter.

"I'm sure bud." John replied as he started for the door. The expression on his son's face had him rolling his eyes. "He'll be fine, Dean. I may be a little rusty but I do remember how to take care of your little brother." He yanked open the door and then turned to look at his oldest. "Come upstairs when you finish. I want all the details."

"Yes sir" Dean automatically answered. He watched his dad enter the house before focusing on the being in front of him. "Okay Cass, what's your solution? And make it fast. Sammy needs me."

Castiel nodded. "After much searching, I found an ancient rite to banish certain higher level demons for one hundred years. Myself and three of my brethren will be able to first detain and then banish Lilith with some help from Sam." The being explained. "There is just one little problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Dean barked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"The rite has to be performed on the first full moon of the month which is tomorrow." Cass relayed. "Finding and setting up a suitable place will not pose a problem. However we need adult Sam for the ritual and that most certainly is."

"What do you mean that's a problem?" Dean scoffed. "Just turn Sammy back into Sam. Problem solved."

"I cannot." Castiel responded. "Re-aging Sam will not be as easy a process as it was last time. Before Sam's body was the only part that regressed. This time he was transformed body and mind. That and the length of time he has been that way will make the reversal more complicated. Aging both body and mind together would do irrefutable damage to your brother. I can only change one."

"Great" Dean muttered, running a weary hand over his face. "So what do we do?"

Castiel took a step closer to his friend. "I will re-age Sam's mind now and then age his body to hopefully that of a six year old eight of your hours later." he told the older brother. "While it will be tricky to perform both so close together, I believe I will be able to safely age him."

"You better do more than believe. You better know you won't hurt him." Dean growled. "Cause if you do…"

"I will not." Cass promised. "If I feel I cannot safely fix both, I will not. You have my word."

"Word on what?" Bobby questioned as he peered around the front door.

Dean held up a hand. "I'll explain in a minute."

"Alright, I'll round everybody up." Bobby replied with a nod.

Dean turned back to the trench coated being. "Come on. Let's go get this over with." He instructed. He yanked the door open and held it for Cass to go through before walking into the house himself. He led his friend across the living room and to the stairs leading to the Winchesters' home away from home. Tromping up the stairs, Dean prayed that they weren't making a big mistake.

SPN

Sam awoke with a groan. He had a headache to beat the band and his body felt like he'd run a double marathon. He wondered if this is how it felt to be transformed into a toddler. He hoped not. He hated to think of a little kid being in this much…his thoughts ground to a halt as he suddenly realized he was still himself! He still had his adult mind not a child's! Thrilled but curious about this revelation, Sam turned onto his side, opened his eyes, and glanced down. He sighed at the sight of the still tiny hands and fingers. Feeling a hand rubbing his back , he flopped over and stared up at his brother. "Dean" he sleepily called, fisting his eyes. "What happened? Why didn't Cass turn me into little Sammy?"

"He did, Sam." Dean answered. "You've been your toddler self for weeks now. Don't you remember?"

"No" Sam said as he leaned into his Dean shaped pillow. Fear flitted across his face for a moment before he could mask it. "Why did I do something stupid?" The small boy dropped his gaze to his blanket covered lap. "I did, didn't I? I did something embarrassing."

Dean took one look at his little brother's woebegone expression and fought back the urge to recount some of the kid's less than stellar childhood moments. Smiling down at the boy, he made use of another memory instead. "Naaaaa, you didn't do anything I can blackmail you for later. Josh and Ellen on the other hand, can't say the same." He lightly tossed his cell phone up and caught it.

"Really? What'd they do?" Sam excitedly questioned, reaching for the phone. "Let me see."

Dean held the phone far out of the youngster's reach, chuckling at the huff his actions caused. "You can check out the video after you've greeted your guest. He's been waiting a long time for you to wake up." he replied, nodding towards the other side of the room.

Sam's tiny brow furrowed. "Guest? What guest?" he asked as he sat up and looked towards the end of the bed. "Who came to see…DAD!" Sam launched himself out of bed. Racing across the room, he barreled into his squatting father's arms.

"Hey Sammy" John greeted, enveloping his youngest in a hug.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "Hey Sammy" John greeted, enveloping his youngest in a hug.

SPN

"Dad! You're really here!" Sam cried, tightly fisting the back of his father's shirt. "I can't believe it! What are you…how did you…" He broke off, a blush creeping up his face as he realized he was still hugging his dad, the king of no chick flick moments. Dropping his arms, the littlest Winchester stepped back and ran an arm across his eyes. "Sorry" he muttered.

"For what? This?" John asked before reaching out and wrapping his arms around his son once more.

"Dad?" Sam called, his voice muffled by his father's shirt.

Dean smirked. "Relax man" he instructed. "It's really dad. He's just a lot more touchy feely since he came back." He swiftly jumped back to avoid the swat aimed at his head. "Dang dad! Death sure has made you slow!"

John raised an eyebrow at his eldest before looking down at the little boy in his arms and winking. "Sammy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam shot his dad a dimpled grin. "Oh yeah" he answered with a nod.

Dean glanced worriedly from his father to his brother and back. "What, what are you guys up to?" he asked in a voice that he hoped wasn't as shaky as it sounded.

John just looked up at his son, his eyes dancing with merriment. "Sammy" he called as he slowly stood. "GET'EM!"

SPN

The pounding of footsteps drew the hunters' attention to the kitchen ceiling. Hearing a muffled thud followed by a yelp and giggling, the three men fondly shook their heads before going back to their coffee.

"Some things never change." Josh muttered with a smile.

"You got that right." Bobby agreed. He took a swig from his steaming mug before reluctantly setting it down and standing. "And that means I better get to cooking cause those boys and their daddy will be hungrier than bears when they finally get in the kitchen."

Rufus chuckled. "I'll give you a hand." he offered as he walked over to set his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, I'll need the help to get everything ready." Bobby gratefully replied. "You take the pancakes and toast and I'll fix the bacon and eggs." Shutting the refrigerator door, he turned to see Josh sitting sipping on his coffee. "Josh, get off your lazy ass! There's a table to be set, cereal to put in bowls, and milk to pour." The salvage owner slammed the milk carton down in front of his friend. "Hop to it, old man."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Josh groused, adding "slave driver" under his breath. He downed the rest of his coffee in one great gulp and then slowly stood and started for the cabinets to get the bowls and glasses. They didn't have much time.

SPN

Sam swiftly washed and dried his hands before bounding out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his brother. He didn't want to be away from his dad for too long. Making it to the doorway, the little boy slowed his pace and schooled his expression. There was no need to give Dean anymore blackmail material after all. Sam then opened the door and calmly walked inside. "Okay, I'm done. We can go downstairs now." He announced.

John studied his youngest critically. "Hmmm" he hummed, rubbing his bearded chin. "I think you're missing something."

Sam's tiny brow furrowed. "Missing something? Wh…" he broke off with a shriek as he was scooped up. "Dad! Put me down! I can walk!"

"I know but I'd rather carry you." John told him. Seeing what Dean called Sam's bitch face come out, he sighed. "Come on Sammy. You're not gonna deprive your old man a chance to carry his six year old son, are you?"

"First, I'm an adult not a kid. And second, how do you know I'm in my six year old body?" Sam questioned as they started out of the room.

"Easy, you were six when you lost both of your top front teeth at the same time." Dean piped up. "Don't you remember? One fell out on its own and the other got knocked out the next day when that Warren kid pushed you off the merry-go-round at school."

"Oh yeah" Sam muttered, breaking into a gap toothed grin. "He never pushed another kid though; not after you got done with him."

"He deserved everything he got and more. The big bully was my age. He had no right to be picking on little kids like you." Dean defended."

"True" Sam agreed, his smile disappearing as he noticed they were no longer in their room. "Nice distraction dad" he grumbled. "Now, put me down."

"No can do, kiddo" John replied as he started down the stairs. "I don't have long here and I plan on making the most of every moment."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're, you're not staying?" he asked, unconsciously tightening his hold on the back of his father's shirt.

John pulled his youngest closer to him and started carding a hand through the boy's hair. "I wish I could Sammy but I can't. They only brought me back to help protect you from those hunters while you were so small." He explained.

"We talked them into letting him stay longer though." Dean told his upset sibling. "Dad will be here for a whole week after they change you back into your ginormous self."

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired, without lifting his head from his dad's shoulder. He knew it was childish but after all the years of wondering if his dad had loved him, he needed the closeness and the comfort it brought. He'd blame it on the de-aging later though.

"Cass gave us his word." Dean confidently replied as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, cause their word is so reliable." Sam scoffed.

Dean scowled. "Sammy, this is Cass we're talking about. If he says dad stays that long, then dad will stay that long. The rest might be dicks but not him. He'll keep his word."

"I hope you're right." Sam said.

"I'm always…"

"Get your asses in here and eat before it gets cold!" a voice growled from the kitchen.

John chuckled. "Nice to know some things never change." He commented.

"Better hurry!" Rufus' voice rang out. "Josh is hungry and you know how he can eat!"

Sam giggled at the look of horror that came over Dean's face just before he turned and booked it into the kitchen. "Now we really better get in there. The way those two inhale food the kitchen will be emptied in seconds." he joked, blushing as his stomach chose that moment to growl.

"You're right about that." John agreed with a grin. Knowing Sam would be embarrassed if he carried him into the kitchen, he reluctantly set the boy on his feet. "Come on kiddo. Let's go get us some grub!"

SPN

"So" Sam drawled, popping a clover shaped marshmallow into his mouth. "You're saying that Cas found a solution to the Lilith problem and he and his buddies are getting everything ready. And they don't need us to help get things ready or anything."

"That's right Sammy" Dean replied around his mouthful of eggs and bacon. "They've got it all under control. There's nothing for us to do today but sit back and relax."

Sam snorted. He could see his dad sitting back and relaxing. John Winchester didn't do relaxed and he definitely didn't sit on his behind; not even when he was hurt. Cutting his eyes to his father, he tossed a handful of marshmallows into his mouth and chewed them up before timidly asking, "So, what are we going to do today, dad?"

John looked up from his paper. "I was thinking you, Dean, and I could play some ball. I sent Josh out last night to get some new gloves, balls, and a couple of bats."

Sam almost choked on his mouthful of cereal. "You, you want us to play ball?" he incredulously asked.

"Sure bud, why wouldn't I?" John answered. Seeing the skeptical expression on his youngest boy's face, he sighed. He closed the newspaper he was reading, set in on the table, and knelt down in front of his son. "Sammy, I know I wasn't the best father when you boys were growing up. Hell, Dean was more of a father to you than I was. And I am so sorry for that. I was so bent on getting revenge for your mother's death that I was blinded to everything else: even the most important things in my life, you two boys." He palmed the six year old's cheek. "But I want you both to know one thing." He glanced at his eldest, who was watching the two, and then turned back to Sam. "You two are my sons and I have always loved you both equally."

Sam gave his dad a sad smile. "You don't have to explain dad. I know you did the best you could." He softly said. "And I know that I wasn't the best son to you; that I wasn't the son you needed or wanted. I…"

"Now you hold it right there, Sammy." John angrily broke in. "We may have butted heads more often than not but that doesn't mean I didn't want you or love you. You and me, we're just too alike, that's all."

"But you always said you wished I was more…"

"Like Dean" John finished with a grimace. "I know and I'm sorry for that. I was so wrapped up in the hunt and training you boys that I didn't think. I forgot that you and Dean were two very different boys and two very different ages. I didn't think about the age and height gap when you two were sparring. I just expected you to be as good as your brother. And then after I got wind of the demon having some kind of plan for the children like you, I became obsessed with training you. I wanted you to be the best hunter out there so when the demon came calling, it wouldn't stand a chance. That's why I was always so hard on you." He paused long enough to run a hand down his face. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you; both of you, while I'm here. If you'll let me, that is."

Sam stared openmouthed at his dad. The hunter's guard was down revealing all the love, pain, heartache, and loss. Sniffling, the littlest Winchester threw himself into his father's arms. "I love you, dad" he cried.

John embraced his baby boy. "Love you, too son" he muttered, kissing the top of Sam's head. Smiling as Dean knelt down beside them, the father shifted his grip on his youngest so that he could wrap an arm around his eldest. "Love you, too Dean" he whispered, kissing the young man's cheek and effectively ending the chick flick moment of a lifetime.

"Ewwww! Dad!" Dean hollered, pulling out of the hug and swiping at his face with both hands. "That was, was nasty!"

"What? I thought you liked getting kisses." John teased, feigning innocence.

"By ladies dad. Ladies, you know the members of the fairer sex; the ones with the big…"

Sam quickly covered his brother's mouth. "He got it, Dean. He got it." he said, wiping his tear stained face.

"I know, munchkin. I was just teasing him" Dean admitted, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Yeah, well stop so we can play ball." Sam huffed as he attempted to pat down his wayward locks.

"Hold on to your pull-ups quick draw." Dean joked, earning a mini bitch face. "We're going. Or we will be as soon as you put on some shoes."

Sam glanced down at his sock clad feet and then bolted out of the room.

Laughing at the boy's enthusiasm, the hunters swiftly went about cleaning up the kitchen. Dean and John cleared the table so Joshua could wipe it down while Bobby and Rufus ran the dishes under the water and then stacked them in the dishwasher. They were halfway through before Sam barreled back into the room.

Dean gazed down at his brother's bright red shoes with lights that twinkled every time the boy moved and grinned. "Nice shoes dude" he commented. "We won't have to worry about losing sight of you with those on."

Sam glanced down at his shoes. Stomping a foot, he smiled. "I don't know. I kinda like them." He replied.

John tossed the bag of supplies over his shoulder and turned to his boys. "Alright you two, quit admiring Sammy's shoes and get a move on. We're wasting daylight."

"Yes sir!" both boys replied. They hurried over to their father, ready to have some fun.

"Wait for us!" Bobby called as he stuffed his foot into one of his boots.

"Yeah, we're not missing out on the fun!" Rufus added, walking up behind John and the boys.

"Alright, just hurry it up old man." John replied. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Bobby and Josh to pull on their boots. "Finally" he mumbled under his breath when the two were finished. Opening the door, he stepped out onto the back porch with his family. As one they started for the stairs, scanning the yard and the field beyond as they did. After making it to the wooden steps without incident, the group relaxed a fraction. They started down the stairs, smiling at the fun to come. The hunters made it to the last step when a shot rang out and one of the men went down.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- The hunters made it to the last step when a shot rang out and one of the men went down.

SPN

"BOBBY!" Sam shouted, dropping down beside his fallen friend. Noticing the older man clutching his upper leg, the youngest Winchester swiftly placed his tiny hands on top of the hunter's to help stop the bleeding.

Forcing himself to focus on the yard in front of him instead of his downed friend, John expertly scanned the area the shot had come from. Seeing nothing but trees, he scowled. "Dean" he sternly called. "Take your brother and Bobby inside."

"But dad…"

"Now Dean! Go!" John commanded.

"Yes sir!" Dean automatically responded. Trusting his father and the others to watch his back, the young hunter turned and crouched down by the junk yard owner. "Think you can stand?" he inquired after a quick exam of the man's injury.

Bobby drew in a shuttering breath. "Y-yeah" he said. "Gonna need help getting up, though."

"You've got it." Dean responded. Reaching down, he wrapped an arm around the older man's back and helped him slowly and painfully make it to his feet. Once Bobby was standing, the eldest Winchester ducked under the hunter's arm before the two shuffled hopped over to the back door with Sam safely walking just in front of them to shield him from view.

Sam yanked the door open and rushed inside. Dropping to his knees, he scurried through the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. Ignoring his brother's shouts to come back, he inched the wooden door open and crawled inside before standing. The six year old then ran over to the sink, cursing when he realized he wasn't going to be tall enough to reach the cupboard over it. Sam huffed. He didn't have time to be a kid. Bobby needed his help.

Grabbing onto the edge of the pedestal sink, Sammy attempted to pull himself up onto the ceramic surface. He tugged and pulled and even jumped but it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough to make it. Not about to be deterred the littlest Winchester searched the room for something to stand on. Finding nothing but the wicker clothes hamper, Sammy resigned himself to getting to the cabinet the hard way. He walked over and climbed onto the toilet, took a deep breath, and leapt over to the sink. He was so intent on getting to the first aid kit that he didn't even feel the sting of his legs banging onto the hard surface of the counter. The youngster sat up on his knees and reached up. His balance was precarious at best but with a lot of effort and a good bit of stretching the boy was able to snag the much needed first aid kit. He gently tossed his prize onto the fluffy green rug by the tub and then turned and jumped off his perch. Snatching the battered white box with the red cross, Sam dropped down on all fours and crawled back to the kitchen pushing the kit with his fists as he went.

"Sammy" Dean mumbled the relief clear in his voice. He snatched the first kit out of his sibling's hand before growling, "Don't you ever do that again! I tell you to stop you stop!"

The eye roll was expected.

"It's Sam." The younger brother angrily corrected, shooting his patented bitch face at his over protective big brother. "And I only went to the bathroom to get the kit. I think I can manage going that far without you holding my hand."

Dean shook his head. "Not while there's an expert hunter gunning for your six year old self." He countered, flipping the first aid kit open.

"My body may be six but I have my adult mind." Sam reminded. "I could get myself out of a situation should one arise. Besides, we're inside Bobby's house. I really don't think the bad guy would be sitting in the bathroom waiting for me."

"You don't know…"

"Do you two yahoos mind having your little spat some other time?" Bobby growled. "I'd like to keep at least some blood on the inside."

"Sorry Bobby" Sam apologized. He swiftly dug through the kit, pulled out a roll of gauze, and held it out to his older brother.

"Yeah, me too" Dean seconded, taking the offered roll. "I was just worried about the kid. You know?"

Bobby's expression softened. "I know." He replied. "After all, we don't know if Jenkins is alone or if he brought more help." The boys' second father stared pointedly at the littlest Winchester. "That shot could have been a set up to get certain people back in the house where Jenkins or his partner was waiting."

"If it was me, that's what I'd do." Dean said as he began working on the older hunter's bullet wound. "It's the perfect way to split us up. And it ensures that Sammy runs in the house and right into the trap."

Sam's gaze dropped to the floor as the realization of what could have happened hit him. "I'm sorry guys." He apologized. "A trap didn't even cross my mind. All I was thinking about was getting to the first aid kit. I never even considered it might have been a set up."

The tongue lashing Dean had planned died on his lips at the guilt and pain in his little brother's voice. Seeing said brother discretely wiping his eyes sealed the young hunter's decision. He couldn't let the kid have it; not with him looking like one of those abused puppies on the rescue commercials all over TV. So he gave his sibling a cocky smile instead. "No harm, no foul little brother" Dean told the six year old. "Just listen to me next time, okay?"

"Okay" Sam replied with a solemn nod.

Dean's smile faltered at the unexpected response. Sam should've balked at that statement not agreed with it. The situation must have unnerved his brother more than he thought. That would be an easy fix for Dean though. He was a master at cheering up an upset Sammy. After all, he'd spent a large chunk of their childhood doing just that. "Hey Sammy" Dean began only to be interrupted by the back door slamming open.

Finding three guns pointed at him, John gave a nod of approval. "How bad?" he asked.

"The bullet went straight through." Dean answered, finishing up his patch up job. "He'll hurt like Hell for a while but he'll be alright."

"Good" John muttered as he headed for the living room. "Get him down to the hidden basement. I'm gonna go check the rest of the house. I'll meet you there when I'm finished."

"K" Dean replied. Leaning down, he helped Bobby to his feet.

Sam snatched up the first aid kit before starting after his brother and friend. The trio followed the senior Winchester as far as the hidden door that led to the panic room and then stopped. Sam watched Bobby set off the mechanism intently. He wanted to memorize it in case he needed to use it in the future. When the door slid open, the little boy let Dean and Bobby go first and then followed. Stopping at the door, he glanced back at his father. "Be careful dad" he whispered.

John grinned down at his youngest. "I will kiddo" he answered. "Go on now. Get down there with your brother before he thinks you've been abducted by aliens or something." Sam's giggle was music to John's ears. He'd ached to hear that sound and see that little dimpled smile aimed at him during the boy's turbulent teenage years. It was the little things like that that had kept him going those early years. And the memory of them had helped him hold it together later on especially after he learned about…John shook his head. Now was not the time for strolling down memory lane. Cursing himself, the hunter quickly refocused on the task at hand. He stood stock still, listening to the sounds of the house. At first, there was nothing but the usual creaks and groans of an old home. But then…there; an almost silent clink like two glasses hitting together. Turning around, the senior Winchester raised his weapon and quietly crept to the kitchen entrance. He peered around the corner before stepping out to face his foe. "Hello Jenkins"


End file.
